This game called 'Love'
by Daylite
Summary: With an engagement, all is set, they're bounded to each other for life. Rfem!27 - SemiAU. Smut. Written for Dream-of-silent-death's birthday.
1. Prologue

"愛"と呼ばれるこのゲーム: This game called 'Love'.

* * *

**Summary: **They've fallen in and fallen out of love. Numerous promises were promised by him, but never fulfilled. They both held undeniable attraction for each other. No one admitted it to them. It was then, at the darkest part of his life, she rescued him then he realized it so-he decided to pursue her, even if he regretted and had to fight off all the love rivals he had, even if he had to. Rfem!27. Semi-AU.

**A/N: **Yeah, I've promised this. So, here it is. Inspired by 'One Day – David Nicholls' (Book.) It's a touching tale. I've always been inspired by sad things, not happy things, I'm afraid.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR or Starbucks. If I owned KHR, r27 would be canon! And if I owned starbucks, I wouldn't have to dream of drinking Starbucks every time I walk pass one.

**Dedication: ****dream-of-silent-death: **Happy birthday(belated or early)! This fic is for you, XD.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"So Iemitsu's daughter was finally born?" Reborn stood there, replacing the bullet shells with new bullets.

"Yes." The ninth Vongole boss answered, clutching his sceptre tightly. Finally sighing in relief, he thought that he was finally assured that Iemitsu's daughter was safely born. Pursing his lips as he stood in the tall majestic teak wooden throne, he thought that he needed a guard for her, after all, she might be targeted with Iemitsu out and Nana not being able to protect herself and the baby.

He gestured for Reborn, who was sitting by the large dining table at the opposite end of Timoteo. Reborn stood up promptly, took his gun with him and stuffed it into his jacket.

He approached Timoteo with caution, eyeing at him with wariness. He knew Timoteo wanted him to do something for the girl. He could already expect bodyguard missions, babysitting chores that he would obviously refuse it outright.

The ninth placed a hand on his shoulders. Timoteo thought that Reborn was tall for a six years old kid, as he watched him growth. He grinned triumphantly and watched Reborn narrowed his eyes slightly. Timoteo thought that he would grow up to be a great hit man eventually, with thousands of female admirers, like he used to be.

Timoteo watches as Reborn slipped his hands inside his jacket, ready to morph his now chameleon into a gun. Black orbs darted to his sceptre, staring at it, and Reborn, as on cue, expected Timoteo to do this. Timoteo let out a sudden gush of huge dying will, so big that Reborn almost fainted. It was an everyday ritual which Timoteo would practice, but this time, it was different, the killing intent was there.

He did that yesterday on his birthday too, October 13th; though it was a very mellow one, and he reasoned it as being a birthday gift. Reborn thought that it's the most stupid and ridiculous gift ever, but chose to remain silent and kept stoic about this atrocious gift.

Reborn got back up on his feet, and dusted off the dust on his trousers.

Timoteo spoke to explain his actions.

"Reborn-kun, you've passed the test. Congratulations. I wanted to test whether you could take on this mission." Timoteo explained, placing a hand and ruffled Reborn's head-because he couldn't ruffle his hair, since it was covered with his trademark fedora.

Reborn chose to keep a discreet distance away from him now, a meter apart, he calculated, just enough time for him to escape. He felt his jaw clench, as much as he didn't want to escape, he would not survive the next wave sent my Timoteo, he knows that. He's still not strong enough. He clenched his fists. As Timoteo views the decision made my Reborn, he smiles, choosing to be vigilant was the right option, he knew it, he was the one made for this job.

"It's about Iemitsu's kid isn't it?" Reborn inquired, cocking his eyebrows.

"Yes it is. I want you to-" Before Timoteo could finish the sentence, Reborn finished it for him.

"Protect her?" Reborn guessed, carefully and slowly removing his hand from the jacket. The test was over, he confirmed, and was assured, by his intent.

"No. You are to be her fiancé. I've decided it." Timoteo declares, as Reborn's eyes slowly grew larger.

* * *

_2 years later._

"Reborn? You've arrived at Japan already?" The long, quiet hallway caused the voice to be reverberated as Reborn walks silently, not talking unless necessary. Reborn could feel his eyebrows twitching in annoyance, but chose to ignore it.

"Yes." He repeated, losing patience. He didn't particularly liked Iemitsu, and knowing Iemitsu, if her daughter's personality turns out to be like him, he'd immediately object against this engagement. He already couldn't stand Iemitsu. If there were 2 of him, he would die, figuratively. He couldn't figure out him, why a mature adult would act so childishly.

Reborn had his head held high, as he walked to Starbucks. He was itching for a cup of hot espresso, hoping to calm his nerves before he smash his new phone because of that damned Iemitsu.

"Ahaha, Okay. I've just arrived at the airport. Where are you? I don't see you at the arrival hall." Iemitsu asked, letting out a laugh. Reborn frowned-it wasn't just his voice that he hated about him. He hated his laughter and the very existence of him. It was like he was born to hate him, but he couldn't explain why exactly.

"Starbucks." Reborn candidly answered, as he put away his phone to order his drink.

"Ah okay. I'm going there now. Don't move alright?" Reborn did not answer, he was simply frustrated now. "Hello? Reborn?"

Iemitsu muttered a curse before hanging up. Reborn smirked, satisfied that he could finally not talk to the idiot for a while. The teenage girl at the counter batted her eyes repeatedly when she saw Reborn. He was well aware of that affect he had on people.

"U-Uhm, mister, here's your espresso." Reborn grabbed his espresso and smiled to her. Finally, heaven, he thought. The girl at the counter couldn't stop blushing as she mans the cashier. Although Reborn was 8, he looked like he was 13 now. He can't help it if he looked more mature than his age.

Reborn then stepped outside Starbucks, waiting for Iemitsu. He leaned against the glass of the store, feeling lazy.

He looked straight into the black drink, thinking about the future, just as he was deep in his reverie, a voice broke his string of thoughts.

"Reborn! It's been awhile!" Iemitsu exclaimed, enthusiastic. Reborn contained his _'tsk' _and gulped the last of his espresso, aiming and throwing it in the bin a meter away from his reach.

Iemitsu had apparently brought his wife along, as well as someone he had never seen before. It was a girl, probably his daughter. She was hiding behind Iemitsu's wife, hugging her legs tightly.

"Reborn! You've grown taller again! Are you really only 8 years old?" Iemitsu questioned, smiling. Reborn resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Reborn ignored his question but greeted the woman known as Iemitsu's wife, Nana Sawada.

"Ah ah, let me introduce you my daughter, Tsunaruhime." Iemitsu said, and went behind his wife's legs to pluck and force his daughter out of the embrace with his wife's legs.

"Tsuna, this is Reborn, your future husband. Reborn, meet Tsuna, my cute daughter and your future wife, do take care of her or I'll kill you!" Iemitsu introduced while Reborn's gaze fell on the puff of brown hair.

She had gravity defying hair covering her crown, though the rest of her hair was straight and long. The girl slowly gazed into Reborn's black irises, and as they lock eyes, something was certain between them both. Reborn felt something unexplainable overwhelm him, something he never quite experienced before in his whole life. Her caramel eyes… held something.

For a moment, Reborn thought it was charisma. Then he realized, it wasn't it.

For the first time in his life, Reborn felt his lips curved into a smile, and that breath-taking smile was what made Tsunaruhime gave him a shy smile in return. There was no words needed, but all that was need was eye contact.

_That instant, was the turning point of their lives, for the better or for the worse._

* * *

**/End Prologue/**

* * *

**E/N: **How was it? I'm so into this fic now, after the prologue, omg. I'll definitely be uploading chapter 1 soon, if you guys think I should continue.


	2. Game 1: Coexistance

**愛と呼ばれるこのゲーム****: This game called 'Love'**

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews, favourites, alerts etc. I heart you guys. There will be lots of time-skip until Tsuna's at least 14-16-18. Constructive criticism is always allowed. It'd be 2k each chapter, uploaded on a day or a few days depending on my writer's block.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Warnings: **-

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Co-existence

* * *

10 years later. _(Reborn's 18 & Tsuna's 12)._

"R-Reborn! W-What are you doing here?" A short, brunette shouted across the flight of stairs, as she tumbled down eventually. Wincing and rubbing her sore head, she stood up and dusted her knees. Reborn scoffed before speaking.

"The ninth sent me here again." Reborn stated customarily, tilting his fedora, before mocking her as a greeting.

"W-What? Tell Ojii-chan I don't need your p-protection!" Tsunaruhime fumed, whilst folding her arms, trying to act angry, though she knew she'd fail terribly acting like this, because she didn't seem angry.

"You've been stalked by assassins, almost robbed by a robber, bullied by kids younger than you, and with your carelessness and cluelessness, you'd be dead if you didn't have protection." Reborn blatantly said, almost rolling his eyes.

She grimaced and felt her shoulders slump gradually, scowling in the process. She knew that she would always lose when she's with him. The atmosphere seemed almost awkward now, then, breaking the awkwardness, Reborn lunged at her.

They collapsed at the wooden tiled floor, with Reborn on top of her. She could felt her heart racing, and she could feel Reborn's stable heart beat in contrast. Reborn took a short moment before he pulled away from her. Tsuna was blushing, and before she could retort to Reborn anything, Reborn placed a finger on to her lips, hinting her to stay silent. Tsuna immediately quit the retort, eyes darting around for any sign of an enemy.

Reborn reached for Leon on his head. Slowly, it glowed and morphed into his personalized gun. Pulling Tsuna close to his chest to protect her from the impact, he shot. Tsuna blushed again, unable to withstand the intimacy. Something _thumped_ onto the floor, and Tsuna jolted.

"Close your eyes, dame-Tsuna." Reborn commanded, no matter how if Tsuna protested, he decided, he wouldn't stain her eyes. He covered her eyes despite her already obeying him, afraid that she'd open her eyes later.

"Stay here." He said, after opening the door to the kitchen and closing it shortly after making sure that there were no more assassins.

He picked the body, and went out of the Sawada residence. Calling Vongole headquarters for _cleaners, _he sighed in contempt. He actually fired 3 shots just in case. The bullet was shot straight into his brain, though it's already a pleasant death, Reborn thought and went to close the man's eyes. In 3 minutes, the headquarters send a helicopter, and it landed swiftly and brought the body away. They checked the satellite for any passerby, which luckily, none were found.

They then complimented Reborn for a job well done as always and flew off hastily. Reborn straightened his dress shirt and went inside the house.

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn called, and his voice echoed through the seemingly vacant house. Reborn grunted, then went up Tsuna's room. '_The closet again, eh?'_ Reborn thought, and made each step inflict harder onto the wooden floors, making his footsteps louder in the process. The closet shook, and Reborn knew Tsuna was terribly scared. Reborn couldn't comprehend this emotion called, _'scared'_ sometimes. Naturally, Reborn knew why because he was trained not to have that emotion when facing an enemy.

He opened the closet, and found her curled up like a ball, hugging her legs. Reborn had never been good at comforting others, and _never comforted others_ before in his life, so he stood by her until she stopped trembling, watching her, as a sign of protection.

"Dd-on't call me that." Tsuna replied, softly. Reborn smirked. Tsuna could feel herself smile a little, despite the death of somebody at her house. Reborn was there. She felt safe, but annoyed. She hated that name he called her, and hated that _it was he who invented the name_.

"You need more training. 50 rounds around the neighbourhood later." Reborn uttered, tipping his fedora.

Tsuna felt herself replying, "Oh…okay." Before snapping out of her trance, blinking.

"W-Wait w-what? N-no!" Tsuna protested, waving her arms wildly. Reborn could feel his lips curve more, and then, he decided to tease her.

"If you don't train more, your chest won't grow larger, dame-Tsuna." Reborn chuckled, digging his jacket for the packet of cigarette he just brought.

After a mild moment of silence, Tsuna could feel her face grow hotter, and finally answered him a well-thought remark to silence him and his mouth.

"What has it got to do with you and training?" Tsuna questioned, smirking. Reborn finally found his packet of cigarettes and took it out. He pulled one out and rejoinders.

"You're going to be my wife in the future right? I don't want a wife with a chest like the airplane runway." He lit the cigarette and held it between his jaws, before taking a puff.

Tsuna could feel her face getting hotter, and more than that, she was speechless. Clenching her fist, she decided to ignore him and ignore what her tutor had to say. She was simply not going to listen to him, she decided, if that's how's he's going to play.

"I will make you run, dame-Tsuna." Reborn vowed, before taking another puff of cigarette.

Tsuna could feel that it was getting cramped in the closet, but still, she didn't want to go out to face Reborn. Still ignoring him, Tsuna pouted. Reborn took a brief glance of her, before he decided to pull out the guns, and by pulling out the guns, he meant this.

"I'll tell the whole school that dame-Tsuna-" Before Reborn could finish the sentence, Tsuna got out of the closet, and stood up, facing Reborn. With eyes that flare determination, she agreed to his training, whining, and ran out of the house to run in the neighbourhood.

Reborn leaped out of her room at the second storey, and jumped up the highest tree in Namimori. His eyes followed Tsuna as she ran, mentally counting each round she completed, and how long she took. Every time he saw Tsuna, he thought that he must restrain his feelings for her, because one, he's acting like a paedophile. Two, they are people from different worlds, and three, the _true mission_ that Timoteo gave him.

"_W-What?" _

"_Well, technically. In fact, you have several roles I want you to play for her. The first role is you're her shield before anything else. If someone attempts to kill her, and you know that the chances of taking down the enemy is less than 0, get her to safety. Though, I hope, that would never happen. The second role you're playing is her bodyguard. This doesn't need much explanation. The third role you're playing is her tutor. You are to teach her how to use her flames and how to protect herself. The last and final role you're playing is her fiancée." He announced, simpering, happy that he made the decision. _

_Reborn lowered his head, 'tch'-ing. He would accept any ridiculous mission, and would complete them perfectly, but this? This is preposterous. _

"_Why am I playing her fiancée?" _

_Timoteo felt himself relax a little, chuckling at his 'innocence'. Reborn could feel his eyebrows twitch. _

"_Originally, I wanted Xanxus to marry her. Of course, as you can see, I believe he's not suited for it. I believe you are more suited for her. You'd find out why, in the near future." _

_Reborn felt like slapping that old man. These are things that people in drama said, but remained silent, and nodded. He would not fail in any mission, he told himself._

As he met her, he began to understand her better, really, he thought, he hadn't quite seen anyone like her. So fluffy and full of innocence. Throughout his entire 18 years of his life, no one had resembled her, to Reborn, she is her own. He could see her panting now, collapsing on the floor but still struggling to get up and run.

To him, she'd always be full of surprises, even though she is quite predictable at times, and fun to tease. Reborn never had so much fun teasing and communicating with someone. He allowed himself a breather, and he smiled a little.

Then, in a spur of a moment, he decided that she needed some friends, first, before anything else to cease the bullying from school, and someone to protect her when he's gone. A girl, he decided, would do the job, definitely a girl. Dialling Timoteo's personal office's number, he waited for someone to answer.

"Hello. You've just dialled to Timoteo's pizza shop. To order pizza press 1. For more customer service, press 2." The automated receiver said. Reborn dialled 27 numbers and an alphabet 'r' in front before the ringtone changed into a regular one.

The phone call was connected and Reborn spoke immediately.

"It's me. Send her here."

* * *

Reborn flipped through her school's list of students before spotting one. _Ah, so he's the one._ _Yamamoto Takeshi, eh?_ Reborn pointed at his picture, before asking Tsuna.

"You know this guy?" Reborn took advantage of her standing and lay down on her bed.

"Y-yamamoto-s-san?" She queried, nervous and fidgety. Reborn's eyes narrowed, something had definitely happened between them both. He snapped the book shut, deciding to investigate about her relationship with him.

The brunette was still in her uniform, all tattered and dirty. He scanned her from head to toe.

"R-Really? I-is a-acting as a m-male really necessary?" Tsuna inquired, sighing. Reborn told her to do this, or rather, forced her into acting as a male when she went to school. Reborn said it was to hide her identity but she didn't believe it would work. Reborn nodded.

"Ne, Reborn… I d-don't w-want to go to school…" Tsuna complained, bearing back her tears.

"As usual, you're dame as always." Reborn commented, pulling himself out of the bed and flicked her forehead.

"You'd need more training to overcome the bullies. 120 push-ups now." Reborn demanded, watching Tsuna's reaction played out in front of him. To him, in order for her to become stronger, she needs to train more, withstand more pain-that's the only way to get stronger, and that is his mission too.

Tsuna groaned and shuffled her feet. By now, she knew that if she didn't do it, Reborn would threaten her. Once, she ignored his commands and her secret's spread all over school. As they say, once bitten, twice shy, the next time he gave her a command, she obeyed even though she complained.

He smirked. Without Tsuna, he wouldn't be standing here smiling and laughing all day (mentally). Oh joy, to him, she's a great source of entertainment. He found himself prone to torture her sadistically, or so she claims. He could never get bored around her. After a bloody mission, seeing Tsuna always was his top priority. He could make him forget all about his sins, him being dirty and all his troubles, though, that was a secret he kept from her. He'd never admit this out loud to anyone other than himself.

As Tsuna did the push-ups, she thought of how much she hated him now.

Slowly, as she concentrates on her thoughts and talking with Reborn while doing the push-ups, she could forget all the troubles at school, she finds. She smiles inwardly, knowing that this is the way Reborn cares.

"So, what's with you and Yamamoto, dame-Tsuna?" Reborn glanced at her, sprawled out on the floor, feeling exhausted after 120 push-ups. Tsuna blanched after hearing his name again, coughing.

"N-nnothing." Tsuna covered her face, coughing on her saliva after Reborn asked about Yamamoto again. _'That was dangerous'_ she thought.

"What is it, tell me, dame-Tsuna, or I will-" Reborn blackmailed again smirking. He sat upright on her bed, prepared to listen to what Tsuna had to say.

"He confessed to me." Tsuna felt her face burn, and for the first time in his life, Reborn did not have a comeback line to rejoinder Tsuna's statement.

* * *

**/END CHAPTER 1/**

* * *

**E/N: **This chapter was supposed to be posted much earlier, due to some problems I had on FB (a person) I delayed posting it. That person blocked me, which I was deeply offended since she was the one who accused my cousin. Anyway, enough ranting XD. How was it?

Take care, everyone!


	3. Game 1: Part 2: Complications

**愛と呼ばれるこのゲーム****: This game called 'Love'**

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews/alerts/favs. X)) I'm glad you guys liked the story. Initially, I didn't plan for Yamamoto to do that. Now I've got to edit my plans " .

I can't finish what I planned to finish in 2k words so here's chapter 1.5.

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like I own khr? Nope.

**Warning(S): **-

* * *

**Chapter 1.5: **Complications

* * *

Reborn took a while to respond to what she had said, after taking a long delay by taking another puff of cigarette-he couldn't think of what to reply her.

"He confessed to a guy?" Reborn cocked his eyebrows, scanning Tsuna again; doubting her disguise. Reborn could not help but laugh. Tsuna's face got hotter, and her blush deepened. She covered her face with her palms in embarrassment.

"I… I don't know?" she responded. Reborn could not help but feel that he _really needed to investigate _about the this guy named Yamamoto Takeshi. Reborn felt himself frown, but he tilt his fedora to cover it. To Reborn, he wouldn't feel jealous for Tsuna.

Although Reborn wanted to uncover more about this, he prevented himself from doing so. That would make him look like a lovesick idiot-and jealous-of a twelve year old girl-no, he convinced himself, he would not be, and this is just affections-or care, for her, as an elder brother.

He plastered a smirk and ruffled Tsuna's soft hair.

"I've got some business to take care of. Tell maman I'll be back for dinner." Reborn informed, not looking back at Tsuna before leaving the residence. Tsuna could feel herself nod, as she watches his back.

She could feel her heartbeat. _Doki doki doki. _It would be jumping whenever she sees him. This time, she felt herself feel hurt a little-he didn't seem to care that much about it. Feeling forlorn for this first time, Tsuna tries to shake this feeling off. She thought she just misses her childhood friend. It's nothing.

She regained composure and took some clothes before walking into the bathroom.

Reborn stood at the sushi bar that Yamamoto Takeshi's father is working and living at. Straightening his dress shirt, he entered the bar.

"Irashai!" Yamamoto Takeshi greeted Reborn as he settled down on the seats near the conveyor belt. Reborn smirked, he never knew he could be so lucky to meet him without any other obstacles. Oh the game is _on._

The bar was made up of traditional Japanese materials, like bamboo for internal decorations, therefore, it made the bar looked like an authentic Edo era sushi bar, except for the conveyor belt, of course. The furniture were furnished like that too, so that it transports customers back to the Edo period.

"What would you like to have?" Yamamoto Takeshi asked, and Reborn noted his tanned skin, which tells him that he probably practices some sports and his strong abs and muscles tell him that probably, he might be good at it. Reborn notices how his hands move, and his wrists move-baseball-that must be it.

He lamented for a moment before deciding on what snack to have for tea break, might as well make the _interrogation_ enjoyable for himself.

"Uni." He decided, before darting his eyes back to his hand-held menu and then back to Yamamoto. Yamamoto answered in an over-cheerful manner, before telling his pops in the kitchen. Reborn thought that if the _smokin' bomb _was here, he probably wouldn't have gotten along so well with him. His pops went out and put out a spectacular show of preparing sushi for him.

His eyes lingered on Yamamoto as he thought of what contradicted the _smokin' bomb_ in the headquarters. He appears calm and not agitated, in contrast to the bomber. His eyes then darted elsewhere of the shop, appearing to be bored, before finally deciding to ask Yamamoto that.

"You confessed to dame-Tsuna?" Reborn interrogated, attention fully on Yamamoto now. His sentence was laced with hatred, but he couldn't help it. He assured himself it's just taking care and concerning for his pupil, and in anyway, it was not because he liked her or anything else.

Yamamoto appeared truly flabbergasted for a moment, then he smiled. Tugging his yukata he said, "Yeah. You know Tsuna?"

He swirled the sake cup he was holding to. Eyes straying at the sake inside the cup, he nodded.

"Cool. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi." He introduced himself, whilst Reborn placed the cup down. Reborn could already feel his lips curve. Reborn already like this guy-maybe he could enlist him as one of Tsuna's guardians, too bad he had to tell him the truth.

"I'm Reborn." Reborn paused, waiting for Yamamoto's response. "Yoroshiku, Reborn." Reborn noted that he hadn't used any '-san' or any suffix behind his name.

"So, what's Tsuna to you?" Yamamoto questioned, sitting down at the foldable chair behind the counter of the conveyor belt. Reborn answered immediately.

"She's my fiancée." He focused his right eye on Yamamoto. Yamamoto chuckled immediately, then frowned and scratched his head.

"But Tsuna's a guy. How could you marry a guy?" At that question, Reborn continued smirking. At first, he was beginning to suspect he knew that she was a girl-but in the end, it turns out that he didn't. How simple-minded was he?

"Tsuna's a girl." Reborn said. Reborn decided to tell Yamamoto the truth. After all, after this, he decided that he would be an useful asset to the family, and he would recruit him.

"…Ah… Though he really seem like a guy…" Yamamoto whispers to himself. Reborn scoffed. How blind are the people in her school?

"So…you're here to prevent me from pursuing her?" Yamamoto queried to re-confirm Reborn's purpose to their shop today. Reborn shifted from his seat.

"Part of it. You're Tsuna's friend aren't you?" Yamamoto could feel his heart sink. He nodded.

"Great. I have a proposal for you."

* * *

Reborn left the restaurant, and he couldn't help feeling smug. He tossed his keys to his black sleek Volkswagen in the air and caught it just before it reaches the ground. He checked the time at his watch. It reads '4:30'. He still had time for a ride. He took out his hand phone and dialled the Sawada Residence. After a few 'ring's, Tsuna picked up.

"H-hello, S-Sawada residence." Tsuna's child-like voice never fails to perk him up.

"Dame-Tsuna, I'll meet you outside you house in about 3 minutes. Don't be late. Bye." Reborn hung up and chuckled. Unlocking his car with the remote key, the car's headlights lighted up signalling it was unlocked. Reborn got into his new automobile, and slammed the door shut. He liked his new car-black outside and orange inside. Those are probably his favourite colours.

Stepping on the gears and the engine, he revived his machine and sped off to the Sawada Residence. The machine roared to life, and the view at the side windows was completely distorted because of the speed he was driving at. He evaded other automobiles smoothly, without even focusing on the road. To him, this was just child's play-easy as ABC.

Stopping at the Sawada residence, he realized that he's a minute too early, but something was unexpected, Tsuna was already there at the porch. She stepped out once she saw Reborn, and his car.

Reborn rolled down the windscreen.

"Hop in, dame-Tsuna." Reborn ordered. Tsuna blinked, then, feeling shy and weird all of a sudden, fidgeted.

"B-But… I haven't t-told kaa-san…" Tsuna argued, hands behind her back. Reborn sighed.

"It'd only be for a while, stop whining and get in," Reborn remarked, stepping on his gears, making his car roar again. She delayed getting into his car, shy and all. Reborn opened the car door for her without stepping out of the car-by stretching to open the door.

Tsuna got in and shut the door-then they were off.

"W-Where aare you bringing me?" Reborn focused on her instead the road, but drove at the same speed, which caused some 'hiie's. He could feel his facial expression soften whenever he's talking to her.

"For a drive. Like my new car?" Reborn asked, one hand on the steering wheel, the other on his jacket, finding his cigarettes.

Tsuna contemplated for a moment before silently nodding.

"B-But I think you s-shouldn't d-drive over the l-limit. It's d-dangerous." She warned, letting out another 'hieee' when he turned the vehicle at high speed. Reborn could only smirk again.

"I'm the world's greatest hit man, don't under-estimate me." Reborn stated, finally getting a stick of cigarette and stuffed it into his mouth. Biting it between his teeth, he said.

"Get me my lighter would you?" Reborn asked, whilst Tsuna blushed. His lighter is in his jacket-she knew because she saw him taking it out more than enough times. She slid her hand slowly into his jacket, nervous. Reborn's sudden break caused Tsuna to get pushed out of the seat, body now on Reborn's legs, and her head, almost slamming into the car door. Reborn responded immediately, my protecting her skull to avoid any impact by pulling her back, hugging her.

In the end, Tsuna got his lighter, but they were in an awkward position. Tsuna tried to get up but Reborn's grip on her waist was too tight.

"R-Reborn…" Tsuna called to get his attention. Instead, Reborn wasn't paying attention to her now. Since she had the lighter, he might as well tell her to light it.

"Light it." Tsuna responded, lighting his lighter, but in order to do so, it drew their face closer.

Tsuna blushed immediately, and her heart hammered so many times that she thought she'd have a heart attack. She told herself to calm down, and get used to this intimacy.

Reborn smiled, giving her a squeeze before releasing her, which she picks herself up, and sunk back into the seat beside him. She was still tense after the moment, and felt a little feverish-she told herself, it was useless being in love with the great mighty Reborn. Reborn was after all, only acting as her fiancée because Ojii-chan told him too, no feelings involved. She shouldn't get her feelings tangled in this fruitless relationship too, she shouldn't- besides, Reborn is 18 and she's 12. It's just a crush-she told herself.

Her mom had always told her that first loves or _hatsukoi_ wouldn't work out most of the time, and if she had a crush-she should just let it fade away, if she thinks that it's unavailing.

For the rest of the ride, they experienced feelings in turmoil and like a hurricane of thoughts struck them, leaving them with many questions, only without answers. Reborn can't believe it-if Tsuna hadn't tried to move away from him, he would have kissed her. He would have. Clearing his head, he drove faster. Tsuna tried to bite back her shrieks but they were futile attempts.

Reborn, hearing this, slowed down and chuckled, he decided that rides aren't so bad after all. It was more pleasant than he expected, after all, he get to tease her.

"I went to see Yamamoto." Reborn admitted, tilting his fedora with his left hand. Tsuna jerked from her seat.

"Y-You w-what?" Tsuna couldn't believe it.

"I got interested in him." Leon climbed down Reborn's shoulders, and hopped over to Tsuna. Tsuna petted the chameleon, and the chameleon seemed to like Tsuna's fondle over him.

"I told him," Reborn paused, taking a moment to glance at Tsuna. "That you're a girl, and you're my fiancée."

Tsuna stared at him, dumbfounded, finding words to respond to his confession.

* * *

A lone figure stood outside the Sawada Residence, right in front of the house. That person checked her piece of paper before reading the name plate of the house. That person nodded her head, to confirm the venue. It's this place.

"The Vongole tenth, eh?" That person muttered, before crushing the paper and stuffing it back into her pocket. She leaned back at the lamp post nearby, picking out her cigarette from her trousers, and took a puff, she would see the Vongole tenth tomorrow. She was anticipating it-and she could feel her blood tremble in response. Reborn, the famous hit man, had promised her that, it was worth seeing her, and she smiled in excitement.

_Tomorrow, I'll see you tomorrow._

* * *

**E/N: **I guess it's pretty obvious who the person at the last part is, right? Do tell me who do you think it is. XDXD.

Alright, take care everyone!


	4. Game 2: Rain together with Storm

**愛と呼ばれるこのゲーム****: This game called 'Love'**

* * *

**A/N:** So we reveal the mysterious figure… in this chapter. Be prepared for the better …or for the worse. This chapter… not so much fluff.

**Disclaimer: **I'm pretty lazy to type a disclaimer or something, but still, I must say, I don't own the characters, Akira Amano owns it.

**Warnings: **-

_**Additional note**_: In case you're wondering, when will we have another time skip(?), it'd be in either this chapter or the next. And in case you're wondering, when will Daylite_-chii _write another smut for this(?)-it's going to take 1 or 2 more time skips, I'm afraid.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **The rain comes together with the storm

* * *

Tsuna watched as the birds dipped their wings in the lucid flow of the air, perspicuous in the clear azure sky. She took a breath of the fresh air as she strolled pass the park. Today, she decided to take a de-tour, because she got up too early-a rare occurrence for her. Something tells her that today, today, will be great. She was looking forward to school now-Yamamoto, had texted her yesterday, expressing his enthusiasm to be friends with her, even if she was known widely as dame-Tsuna.

School had never been pleasant for her-bullied by classmates because of her carelessness, it only stooped to lower her confidence in herself. Although she vowed in her heart-a burning passion that mustered in her, the seething anger and hatred she had for them-how she desired them to experience it. She told herself, she must never hurt them, never, for they are innocent and even though they are despicable, it'd forbid her morals.

She had never wanted to be careless, ungraceful, or any of the sort. For once, she could feel herself let out a renewed determination. Smiling, she headed to school.

A yellow canary bird perched on her head, resting it's tired wings. She jolted in shock, but the bird did not remove itself from its position, but instead, for comfortable with resting on her head, nuzzling. She tiptoed slowly to the school gate, not wanting to alert the bird from its rest.

As on cue, the bell rang, like a loud toll of ominous collision on metal with metal-how Tsuna hated the sound. Tsuna cringed, both hands covering the bird to mask its presence, and rushed into the school gates. She glanced around for any signs of the disciplinary president, Hibari Kyoya, before quickly sliding to the school building and released the bird.

Today she was lucky, she thought, the president was not here. She heaved a sigh of relief, and just as she was about to get into her classroom, she noticed the canary was still behind her, flapping its wings innocently. Tsuna sighed again, then patted the bird.

"Birdie, I'm sorry, I can't play with you n-now… o-or let you r-rest on my h-head. I've got c-classes…" Tsuna excused herself, before entering the classroom.

Yamamoto greeted her from the far end of the classroom, waving. She gave him a sincere smile, and everyone's attention was at her. The soft susurrus of the conversations of her classmates filled the air, discussing the baseball star of the school's relationship prior to her.

She pretended to pay no heed to their wintry insults, and Yamamoto acted as if the other classmates did not exist. Yamamoto had been friends with her since she was 9, and she helped him get over his depression over now being able to play baseball because of his injured arm. To him, Tsuna was a great friend, and to him now, before he knew that she was a female, he honestly thought that he was attracted to a male.

Although that made him feel weird, he decided to tell her anyway. They've been the good friends, though Yamamoto never called her in front of the class-she told him to keep their friendship a secret-she didn't want Yamamoto to get mocked because of her. Today was special though… she wondered what had happened-did he forget their promise?

They settled down after a casual talk. Yamamoto sat at his usual seat behind her, now fast asleep just as the teacher strolled in. Their form teacher, one that Tsuna despised the most- Nezu Dohachiro pushed his prim glasses up to his nose of his bridge, and he spoke.

"Today, we'll have a new student joining us. He's from Italy…" as soon as Tsuna heard the word 'Italy' she straightened her back. Nezu gestured the new student to enter the class and the classroom door slid opened, revealing a silver haired _bishonen_. She blinked, and she _knew _definitely recognized this person.

"G-G-Gokud-dera-?" Tsuna blurted out, incoherently, blinking. Everyone that diverted their attention to her. Gokudera let out a huge smile.

"J-Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

At lunch, Gokudera embraced Tsuna in front of the whole class, earning thousands of glares from his classmates and schoolmates.

"G-G-Gok-kudera_, uh_ –kun. W-What a-are y-you d-doing h-here?" Tsuna asked, between the moments when Gokudera relaxed to catch a breath of hugging his Juudaime.

"Reborn-_san _sent me here. He said Juudaime needed me here." Gokudera explained, finally releasing Tsuna to give her a breather. Tsuna gave him a tight smile, it was nice to see Gokudera here, but still, sometimes Gokudera could be a little obsessive over her. It was nice to see an old childhood friend though.

"I-I s-see." Tsuna slumped back into her seat, placing her head on the table, she was exhausted somehow, all the determination sucked off by all this rumours that fan-girls spread and commotion.

Yamamoto went over to Tsuna's table and dragged a chair to sit beside her. Gokudera was enraged by his actions.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" Gokudera shouted at Yamamoto, who was now playing with Tsuna's soft hair.

"Ma, ma, calm down Gokudera. It's nice to meet you. I heard that you're Tsuna's friend. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, one of Tsuna's best friend!" Yamamoto introduced himself to Gokudera, who was already fuming. Tsuna cringed again, she'd bet that Gokudera would only insult Yamamoto again.

"What?-" Before Gokudera could retort anything back to Yamamoto, Tsuna interrupted them.

"G-gokudera, calm down. This is Yamamoto," she paused to nod at him, "one of my best friends. P-please t-try to g-ggget along with him." Yamamoto flashed another one of his signature smile again, but that didn't seem to work on Gokudera.

"Y-yamamoto, this is G-gokudera-c-cha-_uh -_kun, m-my childhood f-friend from Italy. I-I knew h-_uh_ him w-when I was 5, a-and he's also m-my best friend." Tsuna clarified, afraid that Gokudera would still be angry with Yamamoto. Gokudera muttered a _'che'_ to Yamamoto before begrudgingly taking his held out hand and shook it. Gokudera told himself to get along with Yamamoto, because of his precious Juudaime.

Yamamoto seemed as friendly as usual, though he thought that there was something peculiar about this guy named Gokudera-and he wanted to find out what.

The sunny sky turned cloudy as the dark clouds gathered as the northern wind blew the dark clouds closer. It looked like a storm is brewing. Gokudera cast his eyes up on the puffs of grey gathering, thickening the sky like a mixture of soot and ash concoction. Gokudera cursed mentally-he had forgotten to take his umbrella out.

"G-gokudera… it's going to rain. We'd better hurry." Tsuna said as he watched Gokudera snap out of his thoughts, rushing to Tsuna's side. He nodded and quickened his pace to catch up with them.

As expected, he experienced a few drops of rain landing at his head, soaking his silver hair. He ignored it and they continued to walk in silence until bigger drops of rain landed on them.

"I think we'd better rush home so as not to be drenched in the rain." Yamamoto suggested, smiling. As much as Gokudera wanted to retort anything back to his suggestion, he kept his mouth shut because Tsuna was staring at him.

Standing behind an alley, Reborn observed their actions, before glancing at the sky again. By them time they'd reach home, he estimated, it'd have rain. He didn't want Tsuna drenched or worse still-sick. He grunted as he watched them-her guardians needed to learn how to get along. For now, because of Tsuna, they settled on a stalemate. Without Tsuna around, without a doubt, given Gokudera's personality, a fight would break out.

He wasn't so sure about Yamamoto being able to withstand all the insults Gokudera would throw him with, especially those about not being able to protect Tsuna.

Reborn had observed Yamamoto for 3 days now, and came to a conclusion that Tsuna was Yamamoto's deeply treasured friend, and also crush, therefore, if someone comments about this, he wouldn't be so happy about that. Grabbing another cigarette, Reborn planned to snag Tsuna away if a fight ensues.

Sometimes, this matters needed to be settled using fists, not diplomatic ways, and given Tsuna, she wouldn't have allowed it to happen. This needed to progress-they needed to understand each other better.

Reborn smirked as he read the time from his watch again-'4:55'. It would rain exactly at 5:00, he predicted and he got ready his car now, prepared to snag her away.

As soon as the watch strikes 5, Reborn stepped on the gears of his car and drove down the road. Tsuna immediately turned behind from the noise produced by his automobile, and he smirked. Opening his car door, he grabbed Tsuna and sped away, leaving the storm and rain guardian chasing them but of course, to no avail.

Reborn guessed that the guardians would bicker about this, and since Gokudera has not yet seen his new car, he wouldn't have known that it was him who snatched her away from them. It would cause an argument-then they'd work together.

Tsuna yelped before looking at Reborn, then her eyes soften-but as soon as she came to the realization that he left her friends drenched in the rain-she argued with him.

Yamamoto was horrified-not only had he not save his friend, he was stuck with the person he didn't want to be with the most-and as Reborn had predicted-they're in a middle of an argument.

* * *

The rain pelted them both, their uniforms all drenched, though Gokudera had his uniform altered, it wouldn't have seen through anything since he had a jacket outside. Gokudera took a deep breath and decided not to argue with him again. For now, he decided to focus on saving his precious Juudaime.

Just as he was leaving Yamamoto behind, he was stopped by Yamamoto.

"Hey, where are you going?" Yamamoto's strong grip held him behind, though he didn't wince despite the pain. They both knew that they hated each other to the core.

"Isn't it obvious, you idiot? I'm going to find Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled, in disgust and anger. The Juudaime who had risked her life to protect him was now kidnapped and he wasn't able to do anything about it! He was ashamed and he thought about Reborn_-san_'s trust to protect Tsuna.

"I'm going with you." Yamamoto proclaimed, as he picked himself up using Gokudera's shoulder, after their showdown. Gokudera frowned and thought about the stubborn male. Why couldn't he just die, Gokudera thought, and flashed out another set of dynamites.

Yamamoto frowned, and drew out his wooden sword that he carried. Reborn gave it to him yesterday, and said that if he had enough strength and determination this sword would turn into a real _katana_- looks like he had to put it to test. He knew Gokudera would be weaker in short range, so he charged forward, even if he was wounded with the explosions.

During that instant, Gokudera could sense his killing intent- one so fierce that he haven't experienced in his whole life. Gokudera braced himself, and as he depleted the last set of dynamites he had in hand. He hadn't had the time to re-stock since coming to Japan and he had ultimately, forgotten since he was overwhelmed with excitement to see his precious Juudaime. Gokudera blamed himself, for not being able to protect her, and for that instance, he experienced his dying will.

Yamamoto experienced his too, and charged forward.

Reborn parked his car aside as they watched the fight from a camera near the lamp post-which he hacked into the system. Tsuna could feel herself losing all the colour in her cheeks. Are they really going to be fine? Her eyes darted to Reborn, who then flicked her forehead.

Both of them cough out blood a split second later, though they didn't collapse. Gokudera wiped off his smeared blood and used the rain water to clean off the blood. Yamamoto then realized something. Just by a split second, he could have cut down Gokudera, but he didn't because Gokudera could have done the same thing, but didn't. The jacket was sliced off, but Gokudera seemed fine.

That instant-Yamamoto realized something.

"Y-You're a girl?" Yamamoto asked, blinking. Gokudera turned around to look at him, which only confirmed what was really wrong with Gokudera, which he had suspected.

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?"

* * *

**E/N: **Okay, so there wouldn't be any more fem! Guys. I promise. I just thought it'd be kinda fun to alter Gokudera's gender, and by the way, if you haven't noticed, Gokudera's cross-dressing too. He's cross-dressing the same reason as Tsuna-to avoid suspicion.

Did you expect that? Well anyway, time skip's next chapter! Rejoice!


	5. Game 2: Part 2: Truce & Torture

"愛"と呼ばれるこのゲーム: This game called 'Love'.

**A/N: **That was unexpected, eh? XDXD. I've explained to some of you when I replied to your reviews, but this needs explanation. I didn't put Gokudera as a 'her' straightaway because I knew you'd know straight away she's a girl. Instead, I gave some hints- in Tsuna's conversation. So there you have it. Fem!59. XD.

**Disclaimer: **Again, I don't own KHR, really, how many times must I say it, it kinda makes me sad.

**Warnings: **_T++_

* * *

Chapter 2.5: Truce & Torture

* * *

Yamamoto blushed. The girl in front of her doesn't seem too ashamed that her white shirt is soaked-revealing her still maturing figure and undergarments.

Inside the car, Tsuna slammed the laptop screen shut, blushing. Reborn smirked, deciding to taunt her.

"Are you even shy of watching a girl's body, you really are dame-Tsuna." Reborn teased, watching her get redder and redder. Tsuna huffed in response, sulking.

"N-no, i-I'm n-not. B-Besides, i-it's bad for you to see G-Gokudera-chan like that!" Tsuna replied, stating the fact that she isn't embarrassed by another girl's body, and turned to ignore Reborn. Reborn felt himself reaching over. Actually, Tsuna didn't want Reborn seeing another girl's body-plainly speaking, she felt angry at him and of course, jealous but didn't want to say it out, but besides that, she's also worried about her friend.

"Don't worry, dame-Tsuna. I'd only look at you-since I'm your fiancé." Reborn chuckled with that remark, as Tsuna turned as red as a tomato.

Tsuna denied that numerous times that she wasn't jealous, but that only made Reborn more smug. While they were talking, Reborn took up his phone, dialling a certain number.

"Hello, R-Reborn-san, I-I'm s-sorry J-juudaime has been-" Reborn decided to cut to the chase and tell them the truth, smirking again he told her.

"Gokudera, Tsuna's with me. I took her away." Reborn stated, whilst his left hand steer the steering wheel with ease, but Tsuna's 'hiie's still could be heard.

"W-What?-" Again, Reborn cut off Gokudera's sentence.

"Both of you need to learn to get along, without tension. If you can't do it, you aren't fit to be Tsuna's right hand woman." Reborn said candidly, manoeuvring the automobile smoothly on the road, like a jaguar. To put it simply, he was just this sadistic-he actually drove faster to torture Tsuna.

After a short silence, Gokudera replied.

"I-I understand. I will do my best to get along with this idiot then." Gokudera forced out the words, feeling sick in the stomach that she had to get along with him. Her eyes strayed on the idiot, then she looked away. The rain showered them again, as another layer of heavy rain fell upon them. As if the heavens were crying, she muttered another 'che' and listen as the line drop dead. Yamamoto rushed up upon her, eyes filled with concerned.

"You found Tsuna?" Yamamoto inquired, worried sick, but just as he saw Gokudera, he turned away again.

"She's with Reborn_-san_, Tsuna's fiancé." Gokudera said, to inform him, in case he doesn't know about that. Flipping her drenched fringe that was in the way of her sight, her emerald orbs seemed to glow in the rain, and seemed to illuminate some kind of impregnable sadness. The barrier surrounding her appeared so thick that no one could break or try to get close to her. Yamamoto simply hasn't seen someone like her.

Yamamoto flinched when he heard his name. Tsuna already had a fiancé, but he just couldn't give up on her… those feelings of hatsukoi would just linger on, hopefully, it'd fade away, in time.

"Y-you… are you okay?" Yamamoto asked, as the water slid down Gokudera's cheeks, making it appear as she was crying. Since she was lowering her head, Yamamoto can't read her eyes. Yamamoto reached out for her, wanting to pet her shoulders, but she push them away.

"It's nothing. I've failed as a right hand woman, you know? Me wanting to fight you because I was simply unsatisfied with how you treated Juudaime." Gokudera muttered, letting her legs relax and her body collapsing in the body of water-puddles that the rain created. She put her palm on her forehead, and to her now, Yamamoto seemed so tall and distant.

"Ma, ma, it's okay. I didn't manage to protect Tsuna though… even though she's the girl I like…" Yamamoto forced a smile up on his face, though his heart was wavering and ready to crumble.

Both of them chuckled bitterly, letting the rain pelt them at their failures, enjoying the heavy rain.

* * *

The brilliant sun was at its zenith when the trio decided to meet out. Tsuna was nervous about the meeting, because after watching both her guardians, as Reborn told her, Rain and Storm respectively, fight, it was heart wrenching. She prayed that there wouldn't be another show down again, and hopefully, they'd never bicker again.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted, smiling. Gokudera was there beside him too, waiting for her at the crossroad.

"Good afternoon, Juudaime!" Gokudera greeted formally, with a sincere smile.

"Hey, baseball idiot! How could you greet her so casually!" Gokudera reprimanded, but Yamamoto just replied with a 'ma, ma'. Their relationship seemed to be okay now, after the fight. Tsuna didn't know what occurred after the fight, but it looks like they managed to get along and would be able to co-exist which each other. After all, they say, with rain, comes the storm.

Tsuna giggled at their interactions and they smiled at her too. This was the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

* * *

Reborn sat at the veranda of the Sawada Residence, smoking as he waited for his student to return home. It was twilight now, so he enjoyed the sunset with a cup of his favourite espresso. Watching the sun sink and the orange fade into the black, he took another sip of his drink. He felt himself relax-after all, this is the favourite part of his day.

He took a glance at his watch- '7:00'. His student was ½ an hour late now, and he was going to punish her. He heard something 'hiiee' and he was sure it was his student.

To confirm it, Tsuna came running back home 2 minutes at the gates of her house, gulping. The moment she saw Reborn, she could feel herself freeze. She's going to be so dead.

Today, Reborn just wanted to enjoy the sun set, so, he ordered her to accompany her, and ordered her to remain silent and enjoy the moment. Tsuna nodded, and was surprised that he wasn't going to punish her for breaking the curfew.

The sun dipped slowly as it sink into nothingness, as the sparkle in the sky begun to reveal itself one by one, signalling the dying of the heat source. As they watched, Tsuna felt herself getting comfortable and feeling safe in Reborn's presence, slowly inching closer to him without noticing herself doing it. She felt cold, and Reborn was always, so warm, like the never setting sun.

Just as she fell asleep, leaning to Reborn, Reborn could feel his heart beat jumping. He smiled, enjoying the intimacy they shared, lifting her up and placing her on his lap, as he hugged her. For now, to him, every single thoughts about denial is nil. She placed her body closer to him, synchronizing in their breathing.

Tsuna felt warm, large arms wrapped her, nuzzling closer because of her craving for more warmth and affection-thinking that it was a lucid dream-so she did not move. Reborn felt his lips brush against her soft spiky fringe, then slowly, he pressed his lips on her forehead. When Tsuna begun to stir from her sleep, he pulled away, clenching his jaws and balling his hands into fists.

He was losing self-control and restrain now. She just looked so fluffy and innocent-that he …

He watched as her locks fell down to cover her face. He sweep her hair off, so that it wouldn't cover her face. Even though she was about 4'3, a huge difference from Reborn- who was 6'5. Now, he really did looked like a paedophile. He mentally face-palmed. Gritting his teeth, he tried to look at Tsuna again.

Tsuna looked like a child, well, Reborn thought, she would always be a child to him. Reborn growled softly, in order not to arouse Tsuna from her sleep. Which is another reason why Reborn shouldn't have feelings for a child like her. Her large doe-like eyes had captivated him the first moment he laid his eyes upon her-like someone captured in a spell-like she bewitched him.

The ninth was right, he thought, he would like her. How had he become so infatuated with her…even when women were begging him to take them into his arms. Those with hourglass figures… those models from famous magazines… all of them would beg him… but nonetheless, he would only use their body, no feelings attached.

Sometimes, after meeting Tsuna, he had to release his sexual urge on someone, thus he would find someone who completely did not look like Tsuna, in terms of looks, smell, personality and voice. Everything was different about that woman, but nevertheless, his mind only think of her when fucking them, always. She has invaded his mind, soul and very existence.

Tilting his fedora, he released a groan. He had to find someone tonight. Tsuna snuggled closer just on time when the groan was released. Reborn stiffened, placing his hand on Tsuna's forehead. Deciding that this was enough, he tried to pull away, only to be grabbed by Tsuna.

Reborn couldn't bear to shake it off, and as the seconds tick by he was beginning to lose self-control. He felt his hands over Tsuna's smooth, white legs. One side of him was reigning the chains inside him tighter, the other was loosening it. Taking another deep breath, he managed to calm himself down, assuring himself that he was not a lolicon. He clenched his fists tighter, and he distracted himself by watching Leon move. It was not working though, Leon wasn't much of a distraction because he refuses to move. Tsuna unconsciously moved a hand and placed it at Reborn's chest.

"… Tsuna…" Reborn groaned, and Tsuna stirred. This was bad, Reborn thought, really bad. He decided to place her in her room, and come back to punish her later. Mustering all his determination, he carried her to her bedroom. It was hard, but he managed to did it, even though dirty thoughts rampaged his mind as he carried her up, he resisted it. It appeared to him like they were finally married and finally having their first night as he brought her up to the bedroom.

Finally, as if the squeaking wooden planks of the house was enough of a distraction, Reborn laid Tsuna on her bed, tugging her in. He leaped out of the window as if it was nothing, and ventured to find relief in some other woman who would be seduced by his charms.

He knew he needed to find some other person to fall in love with before it's too late-but it's already too late- he could only Tsuna.

"_Merda,_" Reborn cussed, tilting his fedora. Leon was already in his pocket now, as he climbed up Reborn just before he left.

How long would it take to fall in love with that dame student of his completely? He gauged that it wouldn't take that long.

2 years, he gauged, it'd be 2 years-such a short yet long amount of time. Cursing again, he headed to a night club.

2 years, huh?

* * *

**E/N: **Time skip next chapter! Maybe there'd be some Enma and Xanxus with the rest of the guardians including Hibari & Mukuro. I briefly introduced Hibari, if you'd have noticed. Well anyway, have a nice day. And if you'd be so kind, do leave a review-that would make my day.

*Merda means shit in Italian. From Google translate-which means, any mistakes=them. And if you're native or could speak or anything, feel free to tell me if it's wrong.

Take care!


	6. Game 3: First Kiss

"愛"と呼ばれるこのゲーム: This game called 'Love'.

**A/N: **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. They do make my day. (: And of course, alerts. Etc.

**Disclaimer: **Uh, I don't own.

**Warnings: **Accidental 1827(?) & T++++++++

**Note: **Edited the gender in dying will part. Thanks for telling me, **Connection of Complication **_-san! _

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Kiss**

* * *

_2 years later. (Tsuna's 14 & Reborn's 20.)_

It took ages to wrap her chest, so Tsuna's always late. Though being late means getting punished by both Reborn and Hibari. This was another typical day. Tsuna winced-she never _liked _wrapping it, okay? It hid her still growing chest-though not really bountiful as she liked it. She admitted, her figure _did change after 2 years, _but to her, it didn't appeal to Reborn. She wore 2 layers, the first layer that she wrapped her chest in cloth, the second she wore an undershirt. Then lastly, her school uniform. She heaved a sigh and grabbed her bag.

As usual, she tumbled down the stairs, and of course, as usual, Reborn stood right in front, towering over her, giving her a sadistic grin. She shuddered, and picked her bag.

"Tsu-chan! Your breakfast!" Nana rushed out the kitchen and handed her a piece of toast and her bento. After that, Tsuna ran to school. Reborn smirked. It's time to enlist another new guardian. He'll torture Tsuna later with training.

Once Tsuna stepped outside the house she saw Gokudera, who was waiting for her outside her house. Tsuna waved to her and they ran to school.

"Juudaime, Morning!" Gokudera greeted her as usual, which she casually returned with a slight nod. They rushed to the crossroads, which Yamamoto, who had just arrived greeted her again, which she greeted back in return, and they ran again.

Although Gokudera and Yamamoto bickered again on the way, Tsuna got used to it. Gokudera was still, cross-dressing like her, after all, to avoid suspicion. What Tsuna didn't understand that Gokudera had such a good figure but she chose to hide it-even though she can protect herself pretty well too.

The bell rang as Tsuna and gang stepped into the gate. Hibari was there today, narrowing his eyes at his prey.

"Herbivore, get to class." He cussed, not bothered and uninterested in her. She nodded profusely and got to class after persuading Gokudera not to bother Hibari.

As soon as she entered class, Nezu reprimanded her for her tardiness and her punctuality along with the duo. She said nothing, but to prevent Gokudera from throwing dynamites at him. Finally, after a short while, they were allowed to go back to their seats.

An ordinary day, Tsuna thought. Of course, she was deadly wrong. She was paired up with the school idol, Kyouko Sasagawa, to complete a project. She smiled-she had always wanted to talk to her.

"The project would be about your dreams. It'd be an essay written by both partners, compiled together." Nezu announced, coughing. Some cheered while some jeered, given that the partners results were a good mix of good and bad. Tsuna turned around to look at Kyouko Sasagawa, who smiled at her. She was fretting now-she's going to pull down her results!

At the lunch break, Kyouko Sasagawa walked to her table.

"I look forward to doing this with you… Sawada-san." Tsuna blushed, and answered.

"W-Well, I'll apologize if I screw up on this." Tsuna answered, and Kyouko gave her a brilliant smile.

"You'd do just fine." She assured her, and placed both of her hands behind her back. Tsuna thought she might seem like a goddess.

* * *

"Xanxus. You are not to interfere with my decisions." The ninth stated, his sceptre in hand, glaring sternly at his adopted son. Xanxus frowned, and brought out his guns. The ninth was too soft on his son, he thought. He couldn't lay a finger on him. Xanxus smirked.

Glasses on the dining table broke as their one-sided fight ensued. The china was shattered, and it was a mess. Xanxus approached his adoptive father.

"I'll kill that trash." Xanxus muttered in the ninth's ear. Then, he took a step back and left the dining room. Xanxus snarled. The ninth collapsed in his grand chair, and took a deep breath. Although he was old, he could still hear what Xanxus said before he left the room.

"_That bitch was supposed to be my wife initially."_

* * *

Reborn watched from afar as he watched his fiancée blush over Sasagawa Kyouko. He smirked, devising a plan for the girl to become friends with her. After all, once in a while, she needs some normal friends, he decided.

During lunch break, he decided to find Tsuna and the gang at the roof. He jumped from the highest tree in Namimori to the roof, descending like a ghost. Tsuna jolted in shock. He smirked- he just love teasing Tsuna.

"Dame-Tsuna." He called, as he shot Tsuna, "make Sasagawa Kyouko your friend with your dying will."

For that moment, Tsuna felt regret. She regretted that she didn't ask Sasagawa Kyouko to be her friend, regretted that she didn't went shopping with her, went to her home and do all those girly stuff that she had always wanted to do.

Gokudera blinked-because dying will causes the clothes to burn-was Reborn really going to allow it?

"Uraaa! I'll make Sasagawa Kyouko my friend with my dying will!" Tsuna declared, as her uniform rips off. Yamamoto stare in utter horror and shock at what occurred to Tsuna, before shaking if off with a 'ma, ma' to Gokudera.

Luckily, because she wore an undershirt and an extra safety pants just in case, that was what was seen. Of course, Reborn had considered it before shooting her, he wouldn't want her in her undergarments all over the school would he?

With that, dying will mode Tsuna bolted off in a split second. She jumped down the entire school building to look for her, running. The boxing club captain saw her, and shouted an 'EXTREEEME!' to her, and joined her for her run, as he thought it was training.

"You're Sawada Tsunayoshi to the extreemee aren't you?" he asked, as Tsuna's name was Tsunayoshi-to hide that she was a girl.

Tsuna nodded, while she ran across the school field in high speed, just as she spotted the boxing club captain's sister.

"Sasagawa Kyouko!" Tsuna called her, in her dying will mode. Kyouko looked up, extremely surprised at her partner in her assignment. Even though she was shocked at what she was wearing, she appeared to look normal.

"Would you be my friend?" Tsuna queried, which Kyouko jerked in shock. Her brother who was way behind Tsuna, finally caught up.

"..O-Okay." The school idol agreed, and many people around the school field was looking at what the commotion was. A certain Kendo club president was narrowing his eyes at the student known as dame-Tsuna. Just as her dying will extinguished, she collapsed on the floor. Reborn, who was looking at what had happened smiled. The bystanders gathered there then, asking Kyouko whether she was okay or just plain jeered at Tsuna.

Hibari, who hated crowding, got into action just as he spotted the commotion at the school field. He thought, Sawada Tsunayoshi was an interesting person after all. As he strolled to the spot, the bystanders gradually scattered or ran away in the presence of the disciplinary committee president.

"I'll bite all of you to death for crowding." Hibari stated, drawing his tonfas out. The bystanders shivered, and screamed or merely just ran away. As the crowd dispersed, Hibari picked Tsuna up, bridal style.

"Hibari!" Ryohei exclaimed in excitement. "Join the boxing club to the extreme!"

Kyouko was fretting over Tsuna, who was in Hibari's arms. Ryohei on the other hand, was annoying Hibari.

Hibari growled, "I'll bite you to death for calling me to join such a club when you know I'm afflicted with the disciplinary committee." As he carried Tsuna in his arms, he couldn't utilize his hands, so he took a look at Tsuna, before considering where to put her down. As he looked at her, he noticed a swell in her chest and there was well, apparently nothing as he brushed through her safety pants.

"I'll bite you to death later for not wearing proper school uniform." Hibari whispered to Tsuna, who was still unconscious. Reborn, who was hiding somewhere, heard that with his sharp ears. He clenched his jaws, before taking another puff. Tsuna's slowly gaining admirers, and it made him burning crazy with jealousy now- and of course, anger, because he touched her. He drew a sharp intake of breath, and narrowed his eyes. He'd better be careful with Hibari Kyouya.

"I'll bite you to death later, herbivore." He told Ryohei, as he marched away with Tsuna in tow. Ryohei, who was screeching back there, didn't accompany Hibari. Instead, he went to his sister.

"Kyouko! Are you okay to the extreme?" He queried his younger sister, and his younger sister responded with a kind smile.

* * *

Hibari Kyouya went back to the committee room with Tsuna. Reborn followed behind, hiding his presence from Hibari Kyouya. Just as Hibari reached the room and plopped Tsuna down on the sofa, he slanted his eyes to stare at Reborn.

"I'll bite you to death for entering the school without proper authorization." Hibari snarled, and Reborn smirked, tilting his fedora. He entered the committee room, before walking in like his own room and settled himself on the sofa Tsuna was laying on.

"I'll be taking her, Hibari Kyouya." Reborn said, as he picked Tsuna up, bridal style. Hibari picked up his tonfas.

"No student of Namimori is to be taken away without permission." Hibari mumbled, sweeping his Tonfas at Reborn. Reborn dodged it with ease, and his eyes glinted dangerously. Hibari attacked him many times, but he dodged them all, easily, even with Tsuna in his arms. He placed Tsuna on his shoulder, like a sling bag.

He took a cigarette from his pants pocket and lit it. Hibari narrowed his eyes again.

"No smoking in Namimori." Reborn had aggravated Hibari. Reborn smirked. He bit the cigarette and prepared to counter-attack. He took Leon down from his fedora, and morphed it into a shotgun. He prepared for his counterattack. Shooting 2 bullets in the ground, he prepared for his special move.

Then, he pointed his gun at Hibari.

"Don't touch my woman." And he shot, which, of course, Hibari dodged, to only be caught off guard by the 2 bullets he fired on the ground, and Hibari was paralyzed and taken back by the bullets.

"Chaos Shot." He smirked, knowing that Hibari would be paralyzed by the bullets, and would faint shortly after, due to his sun flames.

"Have a nice nap, Hibari." Reborn said, before leaving the committee room. Hibari squeezed his eyes in order to stay awake. That man was impossibly strong, he thought, and he grinned, he'd like to have a rematch with that recognized carnivore, definitely, and this time, he would at least draw some blood from him, and definitely wanted to see what Sawada Tsunayoshi had in stall of him-it didn't mattered to him whether she was male or female. He wanted to draw blood so badly now. He felt his heavy eyelids drop down.

Reborn gritted his teeth-he had told himself to control himself, and not let things get out of hand. Instead, he had attacked one of Tsuna's soon-to-be-guardians, which he decided, although it felt so good to claim Tsuna back, he was doing it all wrong. Reborn placed Tsuna in the seat beside him in the car, then he entered the car.

Reborn took a good look at her, her wig was falling off. He pulled down her wig, revealing her spiky hair on the top and straight sleek hair. Now, she looked like a woman. He tilted his fedora, and approached her, then pressed a kiss to her mouth.

Tsuna was semi-unconscious at that time, but when she felt pressure against her lips, she opened her eyes, and in shock, she found Reborn kissing her-as she was in shock, she opened her mouth, which Reborn-who was well aware of her consciousness-decided to take advantage of it, with his tongue.

Tsuna was unaware of what to do, and let Reborn guide her through. Reborn explored her, and bit her lower lip in order to gain more access-in which she winced-and he brought his tongue in. She tasted so good, Reborn thought, vanilla, honey, so sweet, like the forbidden fruit he wasn't supposed to eat. As their tongues ravelled, sucking, biting, which Reborn did it all, after a full 3 minutes, Reborn pulled away.

Licking his lips, he looked at Tsuna, who was panting. She was blushing, very red, dark red in fact. He decided that he liked that colour.

"You taste so good, Tsuna." Reborn complimented her, pulling her for another kiss.

"R-Rebor-!" Tsuna, caught off guard again stuttered. That was her first kiss-now all gone-she thought-given to Reborn. Tsuna tried to resist, but it was too hard trying to resist-the man she had liked all this time-kissing her?

* * *

**E/N: **Meeeh, this was supposed to come much later actually! T.T! W-Well, since I wrote it… I'm lazy to edit it, but yeah, we still have a long way to go. Reviewww pleassee (:


	7. Game 3: Part 2: Full Moon

"愛"と呼ばれるこのゲーム: This game called 'Love'.

**A/N: **I was well, distracted by many many things …;A; so I typed late. Anyway, DID YOU GUYS READ KHR CHAPTER 390 ADSFSDF$%^ FANGIRL :D

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews/alerts/favourites!

**Disclaimer: **I'm sick of saying this, so I'd add this together with the template. I don't own KHR.

**Warnings: **T++ and …uh, accidental 3327.

* * *

**Chapter 3.5: **Full Moon

* * *

This time, because Tsuna was fully conscious, she felt the taste of Reborn. He tasted bitter of tobacco and espresso. Tsuna unwillingly moaned-even she tried not to do it. Reborn purred, holding her body closer to him now, so that the seemed like hugging. Reborn was tasting everything in her mouth, her scent, her taste, everything he could devour. After that, finally breaking the kiss for a while to let Tsuna catch her breath, he pulled away, deciding that it was enough-he couldn't find any other excuse for doing more than foreplay to her to Timoteo. They were not supposed to fuck.

"…R-Reborn." Tsuna called, breaking the awkward silence between them in the car. Reborn was speeding again, but Tsuna got used to it. Reborn pursed his lips, but answered the blushing Tsuna anyway.

"What is it, dame-Tsuna?" Reborn questioned, smirking. He decided to tease her.

"Was that your first kiss?" Reborn asked her before she got to speak her mind. Tsuna placed a palm on her face to cover it, hiding her embarrassment. If she denied, Reborn would still know it-there was no point in lying-if not she'd get punished by him later. She nodded her head slightly, tried to turn away by looking at the view outside through the window.

Even though she thought Reborn was playing with her, she did enjoyed the kiss. She repeated those thoughts in her until her excitement slowly fades away. When she felt herself not blushing anymore, she decided to ask Reborn why he kissed her.

"…R-Reborn. Why did you…k-k-kiss me?" She got out of the habit of stuttering, but she can't help it when she's around Reborn. She gets all jittery and nervous. She turned red again-she knew she shouldn't have asked it.

Reborn brooded over it when Tsuna asked him, and told her the truth.

"I wanted to." Reborn smirked, recalling the taste and savouring the taste of her, still in her mouth.

By this, Tsuna interpreted it as Reborn just teasing her, just for the sake of her reaction. Tsuna clutched her heart, it was weeping. Trying to soothe it, she put on a brave front.

"I like you, Tsuna." Reborn said in response to her action and her almost-crying face. Tsuna blinked, and Reborn smirked. Tsuna was shocked-what was she hearing? A confession?

* * *

The Sasagawa siblings were standing outside the Sawada Residence, with Kyouko keeping her head lowered. She was a little shocked by what Tsuna did, but she was glad to have her as a friend-in fact, she has always wanted to talk to her. She had always had a crush on her-her boy-self that is, and thought that even though he was clumsy, he was cute. She wanted to help in sometimes, but couldn't find the initiative in her or the motivation. Now that she asked her this, she decided to take the chance to visit her-since she fainted.

Sasagawa Ryohei, the brother, on the other hand, came to visit her to invite her to the boxing club and ask her whether she was fine because she fainted-and what happened to her, since Hibari picked her up.

They pressed the doorbell. Nana Sawada answered the doorbell immediately, by inviting them, since Tsuna rarely invited any friends beside Gokudera-_chan _as she liked to call her and Yamamoto-_kun_. She thought they looked good together.

"Tsu-chan has not arrived home yet, you can wait for her, if you'd like-and then I could prepare dinner for you!" Sawada Nana cried. Both of them agreed reluctantly because Sawada Nana was practically forcing them to accept it.

Outside the residence, inside Reborn's car which he had just parked inside the garage, Reborn handed Tsuna his jacket he just shrugged off.

"We have visitors." Reborn claimed. Tsuna put on his overly-large jacket that seemed too long for her. She hugged the jacket, taking in Reborn's familiar scent, blushing. Reborn took out another cigarette again, and lit it. Tsuna waited for Reborn to take a puff before they entered the house.

"Okaeri!" Nana welcomed them back immediately just as she heard footsteps from the garage-it must be Reborn_-kun_ and Tsu-chan to her. Nana was pleasantly surprised when she saw her Tsu-chan in Reborn's jacket. She was squealing in joy when she saw that. Tsuna whined.

"K-kaa-san! It's not what you think!" She explained, shaking her head. Reborn smirked, deciding to tell Nana what had happened.

"Maman, I kissed your daughter." Reborn calmly stated, which made Nana squeal more and went to hug Tsuna and rub Tsuna's cheek against hers.

"My, my, Tsu-chan, my girl is all grown up now!" she paused, and turned to look at Reborn. "Please take care of my daughter then, Reborn_-kun_!" Reborn agreed, and Nana released her daughter, then suddenly, she remembered that she had guests. Tsuna was speechless of what Reborn had said-really, telling her mother this?

"Ah, Tsu-chan, I almost forgot-you have visitors!" She said, pushing her to the living room without letting her dress back in boy's clothing.

"S-Sawada-san?" Kyouko's voice faltered a little, utterly surprised at Tsuna's attire.

"S-Sawada?"

* * *

"Mukuro-sama, we should take action now." A girl in red short hair advised to her dear Mukuro-sama. The one known as Mukuro-sama simply just rested on his sofa, opening one of his eyes-the one with sapphire orbs.

"Kufufu, be patient, my dear. Now's not the time, though, something is getting interesting." Mukuro answered, lifting his trident a little.

The surroundings of Kokuyo middle school looked messy and un-fit for living, but the gang stayed there anyway. The gentle breeze blew in, and Mukuro took a breath of the sweet, gentle wind.

"Sawada Tsunaruhime."

* * *

"…U-Uh, I can explain…" Tsuna glanced around, looking for ways to avoid eye-contact between the siblings.

Ryohei was pleasantly surprised-what he didn't expect-was Tsuna with long hair.

"Sawada! You didn't have to extremely hide your long hair! You look extremely cute with it!" Ryohei exclaimed, with a thumbs up. Tsuna was surprised-Ryohei didn't know that she was a girl-given he saw her like this? Tsuna lowered her head-she felt bad for lying to everyone, especially Kyouko, the girl who she had wanted to be friends with.

"Sasagawa-san… please listen to me…." She decided to explain to them her reasons. Sweeping her messy fringe to the corner of her ear, she motioned them to sit down and she sat down too. After Nana brought in some drinks and titbits, she told them.

"I-I'm sorry… I'm actually a girl…" she played with her hair while the neither of them talked. Kyouko was heartbroken, but she did not show it. At least she could become friends with her right?, she thought. Even though her feelings would still linger on, she decided to become her friend-if that's what she needed.

"Sawada! Even though you are a girl, I still want you in my boxing club! Join the boxing club!" Ryohei yelled, inviting her to join the boxing club. She really wasn't interested in boxing, so she didn't know what to reply.

"Onii-chan!" Kyouko reprimanded her brother for his bad habit at doing this. Tsuna heaved a sigh and politely declined his invitation, which Ryohei promised that he'd make her join the club someday, which made her worry more about going to school.

"S-sawada-san! If it's okay with you… can I call you… Tsuna-chan?" Kyouko asked, a little shy. She nodded vigorously, and smiled. Kyouko held up her hands, and looked her in the eye, eyes sparkling. Even though Tsuna was a girl…she wanted to learn more about her. She wanted to help her in every possible way.

"Sawada! Then call me 'onii-san' to the extreme too! I want another sister!" Ryohei yelled again. Tsuna was reluctant, but Ryohei forced her into calling him 'onii-san'.

"O-Onii-san…" Tsuna called and blushed, which made her seem moe. Ryohei couldn't resist it and hugged her.

"I'm extremely glad to have another younger sister!" He screamed, hugging her tightly which made her wince in pain and caused his real younger sister to scold him again.

Reborn stood behind the door to the living room, deciding whether to pick Ryohei for another one of the guardians. The sun eh, like him? Though he didn't particularly think he seemed like much of 'the sun'.

* * *

Reborn gathered his feelings of Tsuna together. At that time when he decided to tell her about this, he didn't just like her, in fact, _he loved her_, so so much. His feelings just came bursting out, overflowing. She did smile a little, when he confessed, though she'd probably just thought that he was teasing her and decided to shake it off. He gritted his teeth, he had to have more of these self-control. It was really spiralling out of control now.

Then, his phone rang, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked at the caller-ID. It was the ninth.

"Hello, Reborn?" the ninth's voice seemed urgent and rushed-in fact, he seemed flustered.

"Speaking." He calmly said, taking another puff of smoke, as he stared at Tsuna's sleeping form.

"Xanxus decided to find Tsuna. I'm not sure of his intentions towards her, but he seems to think that if he could make Tsuna his wife, he could become the tenth. I'd need you to protect her, and of course, train her for the ring battle. I think he just registered with the Cervello for the ring battle match." The ninth stated, rubbing his forehead. He was having a bad headache.

Hearing this, Reborn took a look at Tsuna. Tsuna was not ready yet, definitely not.

"Kyuudaime, could you delay Xanxus by reaching Japan for a few months or postpone the ring battle for a few months?" Reborn asked, taking another puff, frowning. Xanxus was trouble-especially if he wants to get into Tsuna's skirt. He could take him down, sure, but the ring battle still must go on. The guardians aren't truly formed and ready yet too. He needed to work fast.

The ninth took a little longer before replying.

"I'll delay him maximum by 3 and a ½ months. Do what you can by then, Reborn. Remember the mission given to you." The ninth emphasized on the mission, which Reborn hated-it was a mission-they kept reminding him it was a mission.

"Kyuudaime. What if I told you… I love her?" Reborn tilted his fedora, as he stayed squatted down, brushing Tsuna's fringe aside. Looking at the full moon outside the window tonight, he whispered, _"manggetsu, _huh?"

The ninth did not speak for a minute. He heaved a sigh. Reborn strayed his eyes on Tsuna, who had porcelain white skin, so soft and milky. Of course, her skin was like silk, and he was tempted to brush his lips against her skin. He wanted to explore every single part of her body and make her moan his name, assuring him that she was his, no one else's, forever his.

"…Reborn." The ninth called, which Reborn responded with a 'hn?' while his fingers traced her hands.

"You'd have to prove your worth to me first. You're not to deflower her, is that clear?" The ninth clarified, clearing her throat. Reborn chuckled at his words. That would have to take him a lot of self-control. He did not say that they can't get into foreplay though. He smirked, deciding to defy him a little.

"So, that means I can get into foreplay right?" Reborn asked again, and the ninth blushed. The ninth thought about how youngsters spoke to him today, without any shame on this matter! He cleared his throat again, before thinking of what to do.

"If it's consensual…" the ninth spoke, clearing his throat again. Reborn smirked again-of course, how could he waste this opportunity? He hanged up the phone before the ninth could say anything. After hanging up, he whispered in Tsuna's ear.

"I'll make you decimo, Tsuna." He promised her under the full moon, pressing his lips to her forehead.

* * *

**E/N: **Sometimes, I really don't know what to name my chapters. So if I leave it untitled, would you guys please help me name it? XDXD.

Manggetsu means full moon.


	8. Game 4: Insert Fatherly Figure

"愛"と呼ばれるこのゲーム: This game called 'Love'.

**A/N: **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews you guys gave me, and of course favourites & alerts.

_Dream-of-silent-death-san: _Aw, really? I'm really glad you liked it. After all, this is for you. *glomp* 

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own KHR._

**Warnings: **Un-beta'd. I'm lazy to keep mentioning anything like T+, but I'd put here for lime or lemons._.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Insert Fatherly Figure**

* * *

The sunlight streamed in her room, and Tsuna closed the curtains, preparing herself to be ready for another day of school.

Reborn had been strict on Tsuna's training, giving her piles and piles of it. As much as she detested it, and as much as how Reborn attracts her, she wouldn't cave in to him! She had enough, she decided, enough to ignore him.

She took off her pyjamas, letting it slid down from her body to the floor.

Then suddenly, as she was dressing up for school, something smashed inside her window from the tree. Something that smashed in clung on to her chest, a ball of fluffy black hair-like curly thing. She shrieked immediately, trying to get that something off her chest.

"HIEEE! W-What is this thing? Let go of me!" Tsuna cried out, trying to pull that thing off her chest. She did not like being sexually harassed by this piece of hair. That puff of thing didn't pull itself but it talked when it hugged her chest. She let out another high-pitch shriek again, this time.

Reborn leaped up the flight of stairs immediately when he heard it, storming into the room by kicking her locked door open. He stood outside the door, freezing for a mere second at her appearance, pink lacy bra and panties, the curve of her body, her still-growing chest, feeling heat travel southwards in his body. He wiped off that thought and morphed his partner Leon to a gun, firing multiple shots at non-vital organs, so that it would render the enemy unconscious.

Reborn picked up that black puff of hair, and found that it was just the heir to the Bovino family, Lambo. He threw the black puff out of the window immediately, after opening the window and closing it shortly. He'd deal with the cow later.

Right now, having Tsuna in this state in front of him, he was able to lose control, though he still wanted to tease her. Whistling, he said.

"Thanks for the nice view, baka-Tsuna." He thanked and left, closing the door short with a light 'thud'.

Tsuna felt her face burn again, slumping down to the floor. She was surprised she didn't scream. In fact, she didn't mind at all when Reborn saw her like this, she bit her lip in disgust, thinking that what a disgusting person she is.

Sitting for a minute or 2, she snapped out of it, and wrapped her chest with layers of cloth and wore her uniform.

Reborn went outside and confronted the black puff which regained conscious. The cow hid his face in the thick curly black hair, but went he saw Reborn, he threw grenades at him, which Reborn dodged smoothly, leaving the street outside in jeopardy. Reborn 'che'-ed at his action, and transformed Leon to a mallet, then hitting the cow.

"Now, tell me, what are you here for?" Reborn asked, though not really interested in this conversation. He was half listening to him, half in his own thoughts.

"Lambo-san came here to eliminate Reborn so that he could become the world's greatest hitman!" Lambo announced proudly, before digging his hair for any more grenades to throw at Reborn. Reborn had enough, and hit him with the mallet twice as hard as he did, which resulted in the cow crying.

"…M-must stay calm…" Reborn didn't really want to deal with this cow. He threw the cow off, sending him into the sky and then went back in the house to see Tsuna.

Tsuna was already dressed, on with her wig, and was receiving her bento from her mother. She bid goodbye to her mother, and bumped into Reborn at the entrance to the house. Tsuna rubbed her head, wincing.

"Baka-Tsuna." He called her, and flicked her forehead. She scowled at Reborn before leaving for school, seeing Gokudera outside her house. Reborn smirked, watching her leave. He had to gather all her guardians and give them some proper training before the Varia comes. Right now, he hadn't even gathered all of it. The mist… and the lightning. He decided that Hibari would be the cloud, since he was well-suited for the role.

He considered Lambo, whose able to act like an lightning rod, but really, wasn't he a little too young for the role? However, he was the one suited for it. He wanted cigarette badly now-however he had just run out of it. He grimaced, deciding to go to the local convenience stall for another pack.

* * *

Tsuna rushed off to school with Gokudera, and met Yamamoto on the crossroads. She was late today obviously because of the black puff of hair-which she didn't know what was it. She quivered at the thought, then shrugged it off, deciding it's just some bug or something, but when Reborn stormed in- she couldn't forget that, blushing, she entered the school gates.

Today Hibari was standing there, eyeing at her, and manoeuvred his tonfa, blocking her way to the school building, which her class was located it.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. I believe that you are breaching the Namimori Middle School's code of conduct." Hibari stated, staring at Tsuna. Tsuna jolted, wondering what did she do.

"B-but I didn't." she said, tense, wondering what had she done.

"I'll bite you to death if you argue more. You are a female, therefore you are to wear the Namimori female uniform." Hibari stated again, raising his tonfa higher.

Tsuna gulped-how did he find out, she was shocked for a moment, then remembering what Reborn told her, she remained calm, or tried to.

Gokudera frowned, this is bad, she thought. Gokudera prepared her dynamites, as she dug deep in her pocket, ready to attack Hibari.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera screamed as Hibari attempted to attack Tsuna, which resulted in Gokudera throwing and releasing the bombs on Hibari, which he dodged and flung it off effectively. Gokudera 'tch'ed and proceeded to throw more of them. Hibari swiftly dodged them, and appears to have been improved after Reborn's fight.

"G-gokudera-_kun!_" She yelled, as Hibari tonfa-ed her in the stomach and swiped her down to the floor with another tonfa to her chest. Yamamoto caught Gokudera before she fell on to the ground, and Gokudera held to her stomach, coughing, before narrowing her eyes. Yamamoto narrowed his too, ready to use his bat to protect Tsuna.

Reborn, who had just arrived to spy at Tsuna from the convenience store, assessed the situation. He grimaced-the rain and storm guardian really need extra training. Tsuna, can't protect herself without her dying will mode. She needs something more. He's not going to help them now-he can't afford too-they need some experience in fighting.

Yamamoto swung his bat at Hibari, which turned into a sword-one that Reborn gave him and taught him how to use, which came pretty handy now. Hibari didn't appear surprise or any sort, but continued battling Yamamoto.

Tsuna knew she had to do something.

"W-Wait, guys… isn't it time for classes? H-H-Hibari_-san_, we should head on to classes…" Tsuna said, as another bell rang, signalling time has officially started. Hibari 'hn'-ed and turned to her, whispering in her ear.

"I want to see you in proper uniform tomorrow, and also that herbivore there." As he said, he side-glanced to Gokudera, then he turned around, and left. Tsuna felt her legs wobble, and she collapsed to the ground with a light 'thud'. How did he know that?

Tsuna gathered herself up and the trio decided to skip the first lesson of today.

After classes, the trio went home together. She spotted that black puff of ball still on the tree, grasping on to the tree, almost falling. She hesitated for a moment, before deciding to help it or whatever it is. She pulled the puff of the tree, and the puff cleared its hair, allowing her to finally see its face.

"You saved Lambo-san! Nyahaha! But Lambo-san's going to-" Before Lambo could finish his sentence, Gokudera pulled the cow off her Juudaime by pulling his hair, looking and the cow, scrunching her eyes.

"Juudaime, I think this is Lambo from the Bovino family." Gokudera informed, which Tsuna 'hii'ed a little in response. Gokudera assured her that she'd take care of this thing, which then she proceed to throw the cow off.

Tsuna stopped her, explaining that they needn't need to hurt him. Tsuna ruffled his hair, petting him. Lambo blushed a little, and then clung on to her again.

"L-Let go!"

* * *

Reborn sat at the porch again this time, reminiscing the time where he and Tsuna sat there, alone, just the both of them. She thought she grew up so fast, even faster than him. Could he possibly grasp her, reign her? Taking a deep breath, he waited for his call. The call rang just on time, and he received the call, grunting.

"It's me. What's up?" Reborn got straight to the point, not bothering with any of his mannerism to the ninth, because he was frustrated, first, because of the weather being so hot, second, being that he had to stay here while Tsuna went out with Nana, because of this mission.

"…You needn't have to be so gruff with me, Reborn. I'm sorry that you had to miss dinner with the girls. I need to tell you something, important. The Shimon familgia is moving to Namimori because of the earthquake that destroyed that school. Enma-kun says he's looking forward to see Tsuna after such a long time. It's been awhile since they last saw each other, so I'd ask of you a favour, Reborn." The ninth explained his reason for calling Reborn, which Reborn took another puff of his smoke, and felt like smashing the cigarette in the ninth's face.

"And also… I want you not to interfere with their time alone-Enma-kun and Tsunaruhime-chan's, that is." The ninth ordered, which Reborn grimaced and felt like strangling him now, but he bore back his anger, and heaved another long puff.

"Enma-kun would be able to help her train, don't you think? And also, Iemitsu's coming back with Basil. Do remember to tell Nana about this, and pass my regards to her." The ninth ordered again, which caused Reborn to grunt in response, crushing his cigarette against the cement floor, whilst he squatted there, receiving the call and hung up. He hadn't had the mood for this.

He hated Iemitsu to the core, but Enma's okay, since he's just as dame as Tsuna, the ninth's giving him more chores to do. It's like cleaning up to him. Why did he send Iemitsu back? Is it because of Xanxus? He'd better prove his worth to the ninth-and he'd better train Tsuna better now, since Iemitsu would be here to judge him. He'd prove to the ninth and himself that he's better than him.

He could hear Nana now, talking to Tsuna, telling her how she's all grown up. His fists tightened, the last time he saw Iemitsu, Iemitsu told him that he must prove to him that he's worthy of his daughter, his jewel. He's prove to him alright, he'd. He decided that he had enough of this farce and wanted to send Iemitsu back to Italy before he could interfere anymore.

Tsuna strolled to the veranda, smiling shyly at him, while Nana waved at him. He braced himself to tell them the news, but first, before he had anymore interferences, he just wanted to do this, to tease her. He smirked, stepping out of the veranda, pulling her arm to him, kissing her on the lips, just a chaste one though, then greeting Nana and her.

Nana and Tsuna both blushed, though Tsuna's was a brilliant shade of red. She was no longer wearing her wig when she went out with her mother, and she wore a '27' hoody and short pants that revealed her creamy smooth legs.

"Iemitsu's coming back."

* * *

**E/N: **Yosh! I'm finished with this chapter! My updates after this would depend-it'd take longer than this because school would be re-opened, latest a week once. That's all guys, r&r.


	9. Game 4: Part 2: Childhood Friend

"愛"と呼ばれるこのゲーム: This game called 'Love'.

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews/fav/alerts/etc. I'll reply to Anon reviews and reviews that aren't able to reply below.

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own KHR. _

**Warnings: **_Almost lime. Almost. :P_

* * *

**Chapter 4.5: Childhood Friend X Death Anniversary**

* * *

"Enma-kun! It's been awhile…" Tsuna cried out in joy, jumping and waving towards her childhood friend. She had missed him-since she last saw him at Italy, she hadn't seen him again. It's been 10 years, but they email each other and sometimes Enma visits her in Japan for his vacation.

Enma-kun still had the same rose red hair, and magnificent clear scarlet irises that no one had. In a way, he was special. There was even a time when she had a slight crush on him. She _had_, and he even had proposed to her, when she was young, though, she knew of her engagement with the older boy with jet black hair, darker than black orbs, and had an overwhelming presence. In a way, Enma was far angelic when compared to her fiancé, far too pure and untainted.

His boyish features stood out the most, though he matured slowly morphed into something handsome, like his brother, _Cozarto. _He simpered slightly, slowly making his way to her. It wasn't that he wasn't excited, he was very excited instead, however, because of not wanting to embarrass himself like he always do and did in front of her last time and the others, he chose a more relaxed approach.

She came with her fiancée today, Reborn. To Enma, whom his brother had had informed what Reborn does, and what's his job, he wouldn't be so sure that this man isn't to be cautioned of, however, as his brother said, when Reborn's with Tsuna-chan, everything is fine. The airport was crowded and everybody was murmuring something, screeching or hugging, even kissing there, for their reunion with their loved ones.

He knew she grew too, and thought that she matured as quite a young woman. Today was Saturday, so he didn't have to adapt to school so quickly, and had a chance to explore around the town with Tsuna, as he had hope, without the rest of his guardians. Her orange hoodie and black short pants hadn't quite made her stand out in the crowd, though you can spot her but her spiky brown puff of hair.

As he finally made her way to her, he nodded to Reborn, and then smiled to Tsuna.

"How a-are you, Tsuna-chan?" Enma asked, to start the conversation. Tsuna gave him a wide grin, and replied.

"I-I'm fine. Where are you guardians?" Tsuna queried, checking around for his guardians. They were now making their way to Reborn's car. Reborn had the duty of fetching them and escorting back safely. He loathed this job, as well as Iemitsu and the ninth now. Since the ninth told him not to interfere, he had no choice but not to talk unless necessary.

"Well, actually, they are… still at home. They have some …business to attend to. They'll arrive a month later." Enma answered, unsure of his answer. Tsuna nodded, and they continued their conversation about each other's life.

Reborn merely acted as their chauffeur, though Tsuna noticed that he hadn't spoken anything since Enma's arrival. Reborn lit another cigarette, which Tsuna and Enma cringed, but he really doesn't care, not when he's in such a bad mood because Iemitsu's coming in the Vongola's helicopter, straight at the Sawada residence, and they would probably see him reaching there, just as they reach.

Enma would probably be staying at the Sawada residence because his apartment wasn't ready yet, so he couldn't have much of a chance to tease Tsuna again. This is leaving a bad taste in his mouth and has made him more frustrated than ever. Even Collonello teased him about not having jerked off enough. _That bastard!_, he thought, as he stepped harder on the pedal. He was sure that Collonello too, hadn't done that too. He had got to mention Lal Mirch the next time they meet, and he'd have his sweet revenge.

Just as he turned around the corner, he saw Iemitsu, already waving at them.

* * *

Since Gokudera and Yamamoto were busy over the weekends, she didn't go out with them. Reborn had been in a bad mood ever since he announced that Iemitsu's coming back, so Tsuna didn't dare to talk to him until now, though, he was the one who initiated the conversation.

"You know, I've almost gathered all your guardians. There's the mist one left. Xanxus asking for a ring battle, so we'd have to get you all prepared." Reborn told her, whilst she sat down at her bed. Enma's currently in the bathroom for a shower, so they had time to talk.

"W-What? N-no! I don't want any more torturous t-training…" Tsuna whined again, which Reborn flicked her forehead again. She didn't have a choice.

"You don't have a choice, unless you want to marry Xanxus." Reborn stated factually, whilst watching her shoulders slump and head drooped, and he can't resist a smirk. Of course, Xanxus and Tsuna didn't get along well from the start, given the age gap and Xanxus often ignoring her, calling her 'trash', she didn't mind, but he had hated her from the start.

"O-Of course no-t." She swiftly responded, playing with her fingers.

He ruffled her hair, and plopped down beside her, and swung his arm on her shoulder, then pushing her closer to him to hug her. Tsuna blushed, but did not reject this. He could spend all day like this if he could, but he couldn't. After Reborn told her he liked her, Tsuna was unconvinced, but enjoyed moment like this.

They were like this, acting as lovers, but not lovers, when they were alone. Whenever she used to go out with Reborn, they'd thought she's Reborn's sister or daughter. She was used to this though, and she'd watch him attract all those clueless girls without even blinking his eye, he'd flirt if he'd care to.

She didn't particularly object since she feels that she had no say in it, besides, it's the ninth that forced him this mission, he didn't take it because he liked her, she thought, because of his personality.

She could feel the heat radiating from Reborn, and she cuddled closer, enjoying the warmth. He was the sun, after all. Her everlasting sun that shielded her from anything, just as she was about to slip into a flashback, Reborn kissed her neck. She jolted in the shock, and he chuckled. She was red again now, by his actions.

"I'll take your silence as a yes to continue." Reborn claimed, carrying her, and laying her on the bed. She was red, yet she didn't know what to say.

Reborn continued, thinking that he'd stop if Tsuna said 'no'. Since he didn't hear a 'no', he continued his conquest.

Pinning her on to the bed now, securing her both wrists, he kissed her, taking it slow. Since Enma just entered the bathroom 2 minutes ago, he calculated that he wouldn't be that fast, also, since the bathroom is at the far end of the house, he at least needs 30 seconds to get here. Iemitsu's out… probably, he thought.

At first, it was just a chaste kiss, nothing more, but then, slowly, he wanted more. He nipped her bottom lips, causing her to squirm and gasp but that's what he wanted. He entered his mouth slowly, through her set her teeth and finally reaching her tongue, playing with it. Tsuna was close to closing her eyes, and Reborn kept his eyes opened, looking intently at her.

Just as they were about to get serious, with Reborn flicking his tongue, he had forgot that Iemitsu was home, and he was now at the door, though it was too late.

"Tsuna~ I'm home~ give your father a hug!" Iemitsu yelled, overjoyed that he's finally home to see her daughter, but only to see her violated, as he thinks, by Reborn.

* * *

Mukuro chuckled, watching the sun dip down the horizon, sinking and banished from the sky, then enjoying the cool night breeze. _Ah,_ tomorrow, he'd commence the mission, he thought, summoning for all his minions.

Tomorrow's an auspicious day, since it's a Sunday, he could attack easier.

"Kufufu, I'm be seeing you soon, Tsunaruhime Sawada."

* * *

"G-gokudera? What are you doing here?" Yamamoto questioned, astonished at Gokudera lying down at the bus stop, smoking and had her eyes closed. Gokudera didn't bother to reply, but she knew that Yamamoto would keep pestering her if she didn't reply.

For the first time in his life, he sees Gokudera wearing a skirt-those super short and punkish pink ones, and inside, her fishnet shirt with her hot pink black and pink shirt. He blushed, but tried not to, as much as he can, and tried to laugh it off. He didn't know that she likes to wear this kind of clothes. It's 9 at the night now, and Yamamoto went by the bus stop on the way and saw Gokudera, or someone that seemed like her, because of her silvery blond hair-the only person in Namimori that has that hair colour-on the way to run an errand to the convenience stall.

"Che. Can't you see, I'm sleeping, baseball idiot. Go away." Gokudera tried to shoo him away, needing some peace at September 9, his birthday, as well as his mother's death anniversary. She wanted to hide from the others, so she told her Juudaime she was busy today, and went to mourn for her mother. She didn't want the others to see her look like this, in this state, especially Tsuna, her best friend. Tsuna knew what had happened, and comforted her. She needed her badly now, but couldn't impose on her. Tsuna knew of today's date, and would always tried to celebrate it with her, but she didn't wanted one.

She did buy her a present every year though, and this year wasn't an exception. Her phone rang, and she decided to answer Tsuna's call.

"Hello, Juudaime?" she greeted her first, and kept her hands on her forehead, blocking her eyes from Yamamoto. She voice was a little unstable, but still fine.

"…Gokudera-chan? Are you okay? Can you come to my house now?" Tsuna asked, concerned, sitting by her room's window after _the talk_ with her father, face still red. Apparently, Iemitsu lectured both of them, treating them like 12 year old kids, which Reborn apparently was unhappy about, and argued with him. Reborn had said, "in terms of experience, I have more fucking experience than you, don't worry!" was what made her shock, angry with jealousy, but laugh at the same time.

"…I'm fine, Juudaime… don't worry," Gokudera then faked a laugh, but couldn't stop the tears swelling in her eyes. She blinked to stop it from sliding down her cheeks, but it was too late, it slid down, which she wiped away quickly, to avoid Yamamoto seeing it.

Yamamoto still kept his smile, but snatched Gokudera's phone.

"Aha, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked to confirm whether it's her, as he suspected.

"Y-Yamamoto? U-Uh, is Gokudera-chan h-here? Y-you're with her? Where are you? I'll come right now-uh-wait. Where are you?" Tsuna repeated her questions, anxious to know Gokudera's whereabouts, fearing that she wouldn't go back home to sleep again.

"Calm down, Tsuna. I'll take account for her today, okay? I'll bring her to my home. She has already agreed to it. I'll take care of her today, don't worry. I'll call you later, okay? See ya." Yamamoto hung up and closed Gokudera's phone, then placed her phone in his pants pocket.

Yamamoto hasn't saw her like this since the last time they fought. He wondered what happened, but before Gokudera could retort anything after wiping her tears off, he slung her on his shoulders, marching home confidently, telling his father that his friend here, would stay with them today, and his father probably wouldn't mind.

Gokudera dug her pockets for her dynamites, but she forgot-she had to restock them since they were out. She cursed herself for her bad luck, and struggled with his grasp.

"Ma, ma, hang out with me today, alright?"

* * *

**E/N: **I wrote finish it at 10.58, although I planned for it to finish earlier. I gotta run now, gotta sleep. See ya guys! R& R!

**Reply to reviews:**

_Dream-of-silent-death-san: Yes, I have school, which I kinda hate because of maths. You live in the U.S.? I heard that people living in the U.S. would just get out of school or something XD. Alright, can I call you something else? I don't want to be too formal with you *hug* Thanks for your review, btw. _

_Spiel-san: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you are! Take care, ne? _


	10. Game 5: Kokuyo

"愛"と呼ばれるこのゲーム: This game called 'Love'.

**A/N: **OMG. 70 reviews? I didn't notice it- I was too busy with life and this story and other stuff;A; too tired to-anyway, THANK YOU GUYS. Really. I wonder if we could hit 85 after this chapter- I know this is crap and all, and wouldn't be possible to achieve, but thanks guys, thanks to my loyal reviewers, lurkers, whatever, etc!

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own KHR. _

**Warnings: **T+ for Iemitsu's sex talk description

* * *

**Chapter 5: Kokuyo**

* * *

Tsuna lied on her bed, fidgeting, still worried about Gokudera, pondering, fretting over her state of mind. She thought that since Yamamoto was with her, she would probably be fine… but then again… because of her mother's death anniversary…

She tossed and turned around the bed in the warm and humid night, the fan not much use even though it was turned to its maximum speed. She closed her eyes, and it brought her back to the conversation where her father gave her _the talk._

"_OIIII! Reborn, you bastard! What are you doing to my cute daughter?" Iemitsu yelled, pulling Tsuna into a tight hug after Reborn released her, and Tsuna stood up. Tsuna flinched under the intimate contact that she had almost never experienced with him since he wasn't home most of the time. To her, he was kind of like a stranger. _

_Reborn took a breath of air, and moved to his pocket to find a stick of cigarette. He couldn't take up any more of Iemitsu's antics without a smoke. Tsuna tried to push him away because she was struggling for air now under his tight grasp. _

"_T-Tou-s-san … L-let go… I – c-can't breathe …" She fumbled to get sentence right then tried shoving him away again. Reborn closed his eyes in contempt, taking another puff of his smoke before helping Tsuna out._

"_Oi! Reborn! We aren't done talking!" Iemitsu cried again, which Reborn could feel a migraine building up under his voice._

"_Listen, Tsuna, I know you've never done it right? My cute pure daughter? Don't let the big bad wolf Reborn do anything you don't want to you." Iemitsu advised her daughter, patting her head as she sat down on to her bed side._

_Tsuna stared at her father ludicrously, almost grimacing. The days she spent without her father and her mother cowering in dread and trepidation, not sure what would occur. Where was he then? Why did he have the authority to advise her on such things? _

_Reborn just stood at the corner, leaning by her closet._

"_Tsuna, got it?" _

_Tsuna wasn't listening to what her father was saying, so when she heard it, she blurted out a 'huh?' _

"_I said, Tsuna, you do know what is protection right?" Tsuna batted her eyes 3 times before her brain slowly received the answer. Her face reddened, and it made her jittery. She thought about how stupid her father was._

_She wasn't sure what to answer, she was speechless. When none of them are speaking for a moment, Reborn finally spoke to break the silence. _

"_I'll teach her about that. Now can you leave us alone?" Iemitsu glowered at Reborn. Reborn gave him an insolent stare. Both of them then started arguing._

"_Oi! I'm just teaching my daughter the things she need to know in order to protect herself from you, you big bad monster!" Iemitsu screamed, his scream echoing into the whole house. Tsuna lowered her head in embarrassment. So that would mean that Enma-kun, along with Kaa-san and Lambo would hear of this. _

_Lambo was living in her house after the incident, which her mother thought of him to be some abandoned child that her kind-hearted daughter picked up from the streets. She denied it, but she didn't hear of it. They lived with him ever since then, and since Reborn made him her lightning guardian, he said, he too, would receive some torturous training, and the vibes he was giving out to him was quite creepy that time._

"_What big bad monster? I'm her fucking tutor and fiancé. Stay out of this." Reborn retorted, now clashing head to head with Iemitsu. Tsuna grimaced, and called Gokudera._

_Gokudera did not answer. She was starting to feel uneasy. _

"_No! As her father, I'll be the one to teach her this!" Iemitsu argued, raising his fists, whilst Reborn blocked it swiftly, and Tsuna glanced at that one-sided fight. Tsuna stood and then approached the door to leave them to this. _

_Iemitsu blocked her way to the exit. She avoided eye contact with him._

"_Tsuna, don't be upset with our unfinished conversation! Let me tell you the important parts. Make sure he uses some lubricant when both of you have sex! Remember to use a condom!" Iemitsu screeched, which she turned caused her to turn red again. _

"_T-T-Tou-san… what are you talking about? We aren't going to-" she paused, embarrassed to say the word. Then tried to open the door, but failed because Iemitsu was leaning against the door. _

"_Tsuna, we are not finished with our talk!" Iemitsu responded to her actions, she was starting to get flustered, and she wanted to leave the room as soon as possible. She thought that she could die if she heard him babbling one more advice. _

"_Okay. One last thing okay, Tsuna?" Iemitsu pleaded Tsuna, which Tsuna took a step back from the door and away from Iemitsu. She went to her bed and covered herself with a quilt. She didn't have to hear this, she thought, really. She curled into a ball under the quilts, texting Gokudera._

_Iemitsu frowned, thinking that he didn't like the new change in his precious and cute daughter, but he thought that since people say teenagers will get rebellious, this must be what they're saying right?_

_He pulled away the quilt covering her, forcing her to listen. Reborn watched in humour as Tsuna tried to exit the room again._

"_I- I guess you could tell me the last one…" Tsuna finally compiled, irritated at the fact that she wasn't able to escape from listening to this talk._

_Iemitsu smiled like something marvellous had finally happened to his life, other than Nana. Iemitsu cheered, and Reborn felt like retorting him but decided not to._

"_Reborn. Listen to this too." Iemitsu ordered, which Reborn decided to for the first time, sitting down on Tsuna's bed. _

_Iemitsu bowed down suddenly, startling Reborn and Tsuna. _

"_Reborn, please be gentle with Tsuna." After that, he stood back up, and continued. "When thrusting into her, do it slowly. I'm sure you could control your urges, right Reborn? And Tsuna, if you bleed, that means you're no longer a virgin! Do you need me to teach you anything Reborn-" _

_Tsuna ran out of the room immediately before Iemitsu finished this. She couldn't stand this anymore with her perverted father around. It was too embarrassing! She heard them arguing about who had more experience than who, and who fucked more people than who, and heard Reborn saying that he definitely attracted more woman than him._

Tsuna decided not to think about it anymore. She could concentrate about tomorrow's outing with Enma-kun. She heard that Gokudera's sister also coming over, and heard that she had an incredible crush on Reborn. She shuddered, hoping that she wouldn't get abused by her sister.

Tomorrow would be a great day, a great day, she thought, though things always didn't go as she expected.

* * *

"So you're from Namimori?"

The muscular man took a step back, and tried to take another but he couldn't because behind him was already a wall. There was no escaping. Both of the attackers know that this is their first victim to count down. 10 tooth plucked off from this person then.

One of them played with his yoyo and knocked out the disciplinary committee member. Blood trickled down the victim's nose, rendering him unconscious. At least he didn't need to suffer while they do that.

The sky was shrouded by the overcasting clouds tonight, and tonight, it seemed particularly misty and the surroundings were unclear. If you are not careful enough, you may stumble upon a ravine and fall down to the pits.

The mist began spreading itself out to the streets, to the neighbourhoods, causing those walking on the road's vision to be temporarily impaired.

Tonight is the beginning of a dangerous play.

* * *

Today, Tsuna woke up early in the morning, sensing something was terribly wrong. She wasn't sure what was it, but the house felt unusually quiet, she looked at her clock, '8.00AM'. Her mother should be home by this time from the market, but she didn't hear her. She could hear her father snoring away in the other room.

Reborn wasn't in bed, and was probably out again.

She checked her hand-phone. She had 3 messages from Gokudera, 1 from Yamamoto, 1 from Reborn.

Gokudera told her that she's fine now, and thanked her for the bracelet that she gave her as a gift yesterday. The next message was that she was now having sushi at Yamamoto, and she was really fine. The final message was something she didn't expect-something had happened in Namimori, 3 males from various clubs were injured badly, all 3 of them with tooth plucked off.

Yamamoto told her that Gokudera's with him now, and tell her to take care.

Reborn told her that he went out for a drive, and to investigate something. He also told her to stay at home at all times with Enma-kun. Something is definitely very wrong.

She glanced outside her window. There were no birds singing by her window, the streets were submerged in a thick layer of mist. She opened her window, and coughed. Somehow, the streets had a pungent smell. She wasn't sure where it was coming from. The scent was so overwhelming and choking.

She called Gokudera, looking for her for some information. She didn't answer her call again. Enma was probably still sleeping, so she decided not to wake him up. She went down to the kitchen through the flight of stairs, which surprisingly, she didn't fall down today.

Her mom was really not there, after double-checking, she decided to explore the streets outside, because her intuition had been screaming something's wrong there. She chose to ignore Reborn's instruction, and went to carry her umbrella in her room again, after that, changing into her boy's clothes. A voice in her head told her to, and usually it's always do her good, so she followed.

After all that was done, she was dressed in a plain 27 tee and a black vest outside, with black knee length pants. Glancing at the mirror, she felt herself look like a boy.

She went out of the house. The door creaked and she gently clicked it shut and locked it with her own set of keys. She glanced around her surroundings before rushing out. The thick air was giving her problems in breathing, so she covered her face with her palm while she walked to the market, where her mother was. She was afraid for her mother, going shopping in such a condition. She thought that her mother must be too excited for her father's homecoming that she risked this.

Someone was tailing her from the beginning-she sensed and knew it. Taking a deep breath, and mustering all her courage, she turned behind.

She was covered by the person's large hands and gagged.

* * *

**E/N: **Uh yeah, we gotta get the ball rolling. Mukuro's arc would be short, lasting 2 or 3 chapters more. Then we'll move on to Xanxus's. Xanxus's would be particularly interesting because… well I won't spoil you! Okay, see you. R&R my dear R27 fans!

* * *

**Reply to reviews:**

_Spiel-san: You're welcome, XD. You don't need to thank me for it. Thanks for your review and awesome support. Haha, yeah. Take care, alright? _

_Dream-of-silent-death-san: Alright, I'll call you Itami-chii, alright? XD. Thanks for your review and support. I see, so far away from me, lol. We have holidays, but it's a month, somewhat like mid-term holidays. We'd have our holidays later again in Sep, and then finally one at Oct (?) or Nov till the start of the new year, depending on what kind of school I go. Take care, ne? _


	11. Game 5 Part 2: Skyscraper

"愛"と呼ばれるこのゲーム: This game called 'Love'.

**A/N: **Thanks guys, for all the reviews/etc. ^^;…  
Ugh I don't know why but I feel like writing smut (ignore this ._.) Maybe I'd write one. I'm taking requests currently, from all the pairings. I have some requests on hand now, but… we see how then, ne?

Sorry for the late post :/ was busy with school & school work.

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own KHR. _

**Warnings: -**

* * *

**Chapter 5.5: Standing on the edge of a Skyscraper**

* * *

The breeze brought calm to the grasslands and Tsuna rubbed her eyes, glancing at the surroundings. The wind also caused the dandelions to flutter, flutter along with the wind, like white sparkling in dusk. The sun was half way down, and the sky was painted almost scarlet.

A ram stood at the far end of the meadow, grazing.

Mist swirled and thickened in the dream suddenly, which caused Tsuna to snap out of her dream, due to recognition of a nightmare.

_A ram? _

"Mukuro-sama, the ugly girl has woke up from her nap." A red head girl informed, displeased. The man known as Mukuro walked up in front of Tsuna, and lifted her chin. Taking a good look at her face, he confirms her identity. Tsuna frowned, unable to remember what had happened, and her head hurts.

She scanned the surroundings, unsure of where she was now. Just as she was about to ask, the man spoke.

"I see that you're awake, Sawada Tsunaruhime." He was cladded in Kokuyo's school uniform, with an army print T-shirt inside his school jacket. He was a heterochromia, with one iris indigo in colour, the other crimson, with a kanji 'six'. She could see it well because his face was closer than she was comfortable with.

Tsuna tried to turn away from him, but was unable to do so. He was gripping on to her chin tightly now, studying her like a specimen in a lab. Tsuna winced, and tried to push him away, but found her hands tied by a tight rope. She was vaguely able to remember her being gagged now, that explains her being kidnapped here. Was he the cause of all this commotion?

"Who a-are you? How did you know my name?" Tsuna thought about lying for being a male, but since he already knew her full name, it was rather stupid to lie to this man-she had a feeling he could see through her.

"Kufufu, how amusing, Sawada Tsunaruhime, to think that you're going to be the 10th mafia boss of the Vongola family, yet you don't know me?" His grip on her chin got tighter, and she tried to shake him off, but to no avail.

Mukuro moved to shift to a more comfortable position as he squatted down next to Tsuna, who was sitting on the dusty floor. When he moved, the dust particles were obvious and seen. Mukuro waited for Tsuna's answer but no answer came. She bit her lip, and glared at him in the most menacing way she could, though it backfired, it turned out to Mukuro that she was trying to plead him to tell her the answer.

Mukuro ignored that but deep in his mind, he was trying to not listen to his captive. Finally giving in after 10 more seconds of staring at Tsuna making that face, he sighed audibly.

"My name is Rokudo Mukuro. Does that ring a bell?" As Mukuro introduced himself, Tsuna was silently untying the ropes he had her hands bond, thanks to the training she had with Reborn a few days back.

"… No…" Tsuna shook her head, trying to delay some time. Mukuro noticed a slightly higher pitch in her voice, and saw her shaking free of the ropes. He narrowed his eyes, and shifted his trident to almost touch her neck.

"Do you have a death wish? I could easily grant you that." Tsuna jolted after Mukuro's reaction to this, and she shook her head. Tsuna slumped her shoulders and leaned back to the wall.

"Good girl." Tsuna stirred her view to the broken French windows by the side, and estimated them to be at the highest level of the building, probably around 4th or the 5th floor. She had also noted that it was nightfall by the time was woke up, and felt a little guilty for not listening to Reborn. She winced in thinking that Reborn would surely torture her later on.

She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, and she was lucky that she switched it to silent mode the day before she slept. Mukuro heard it and dug out her phone from her pocket, almost sexually harassing her. She blushed as he reached his hand deeper down the pocket, closer to in between her thighs.

Finally, after fishing out her phone, he read the caller ID and answered the call.

"Greetings, Arcobaleno." Mukuro greeted, chuckling a little after that, then standing up to listen to the call. Tsuna frowned, now, she couldn't hear what they're saying.

"Chaos, Rokudo Mukuro. I'll come to claim back what's mine." Reborn greeted back, announcing his aim immediately, whilst he took another puff of the smoke, thinking about finally finding Nana with Iemitsu, or rather, she was rescued by Iemitsu. '_Baka-Tsuna's going to get it later…' _he thought, sardonically.

"You better not touch her, or I'll personally make sure you suffer more than what you've suffered in the depths of hell." Reborn warned, voice getting a little agitated. Iemitsu was blaming him for Tsuna's disappearance now, and he was feeling like bashing him up already.

"Kufufu, don't underestimate me." With that said, he hung up.

Reborn crushed his cigarette that he thrown on the floor with his shoe, extinguishing the fire. He assembled Gokudera, Yamamoto, Bianchi and Lambo. Ryohei was at the hospital currently, a news that he hadn't told Tsuna about. He had 3 teeth plucked out, which means he was the countdown to 3. They've caught him at 3 in the morning, when he can't sleep and went for a jog.

They've a lot to deal with, and he felt like he had missed her. He went to his car, bending down, trying to recollect himself. Reborn was in a fury, though he never much had been in.

"Rokudo … Mukuro… A mist…" he murmured, barely audible. His mission was to let Tsuna learn, not to protect her, of course, when the times comes he must, but he believes it's time to let Tsuna's power manifest. He smirked, having an rough idea of what to do. He'll do it-he needs to hurt her, he has no choice-that's the way she'd grow.

But hell, if he touches her or hurts her, come hell or high water, he'll hunt him down.

* * *

Gokudera was pacing around Yamamoto's room, waiting for Reborn's appointed time to meet. She's blaming herself again for Tsuna's mishap and she swore that she'd bring her back this time. Yamamoto appeared calm, trying to think the best of the situation. Even though he was worried about Tsuna, he knew that getting worried about this would get them nowhere.

He gazed at Gokudera watching her hips sway. He closed his eyes, deciding not to focus and let his imagination flow. She's driving him to madness if she keeps doing this. Didn't she know that she had a killer figure? All the curves is making him go crazy, he just wants to fondle them. He was still pretty sure that he had feelings for Tsuna, he had, really, he insisted to himself.

In the past 2 years, the trio became the best of friends, though intentions were not always revealed. Gokudera would usually come for sushi after sending Tsuna home or after hangout in Tsuna's place, though she wouldn't stay there, afraid to impose on her. Therefore, she went to Yamamoto's sushi bar until the closing time before she heads home. Yamamoto did not really know about Gokudera's past, and even though she wants to know about it, he's afraid that she wouldn't say.

He felt like sharing her woes, but he's afraid that she'd instead close up more to him. He finds her slowly opening up to her already, and feels that it's enough, for now.

"Say, Gokudera… you'll tell me your past someday right?" Gokudera snapped out of her trance, turning to look at him.

Gokudera batted her eyes twice, gazing at Yamamoto disbelieving. Had the night or the mist caused his brain to malfunction even more, she thought, then deciding to go along with this, she nodded her head slightly, emerald eyes uncertain.

Yamamoto smiled then, turned to the clock, and went to prepare his sword. There was no use sitting here chit-chatting with her. Gokudera decided that she should too, practise, and they went on separate ways.

"Perhaps… someday."

* * *

Mukuro threw the phone back to Tsuna which she attempts to catch but it landed on the ground with a light thud. Mukuro thought that the arcobaleno was an interesting person after all… the special 7… that was cursed.

"What did Reborn say?" Tsuna questioned, hands clutching her phone tightly. Mukuro chuckled, but replied.

"He said he's not coming for you." Mukuro lied, but just as he lied, he could see the lack of trust in him in her eyes, and the believe he held for him. He thought that it'd be nice to break such ductile yet fragile person in front of his eyes, but he'd save the best of the last. Her eyes were huge and innocent, and held qualities of the purest of the sky he had ever seen in his walks of life.

He narrowed his eyes after studying those eyes, not willing to get attracted into submitting to her.

She didn't said she didn't believe what he said, but her heart tells her to believe in Reborn, perhaps after so many years of bond and trust that Reborn would never, ever had abandoned her or abandoned her before, she'd place so much faith in him, it's like they're connected by their bonds, which is tested for its durability and elasticity now.

Mukuro frowned a little, deciding to comprehend more about her, this someone that had aroused his curiosity.

"He'll come." Tsuna said, looking at Mukuro. Mukuro was taken back, but remained silent. His subordinates wanted to reprimand or punish Tsuna for the lack of respect towards their boss, but he forbid them from doing so. He told them he wanted to possess her. He thought that her body would be good use, but now, he's having side thoughts.

"Really…what will it be like… to taste the sky?" Mukuro queried Tsuna, sitting down beside her, observing her carefully.

She gasped, then blushed. He poked her cheek.

"…W-what are you doing?"

"I'm just merely curious towards you. Don't mind me." Mukuro continued to poke her cheek. As much as he detested the mafia, this girl was a mystery. He supposed he would keep her, keep her alive, and then use her to control the mafia to destroy it. He supposed it's feasible, but then it'd be troublesome to have dogs barking up at his doorsteps all the time for her, he thought.

His reason for destroying the mafia…he had long forgotten over the past reincarnations of his life, but the hate still lives on, as long as he hates it, he'd destroy it. He'll always quench for something to destroy. If this girl can subside it, it'd be fun to see how she does it, he thought. Then he felt someone's presence, in this very building. He set up a few illusions to keep the intruder entertained. It was someone who he had recognised in his reports by his subordinates, yet he couldn't remember the name now. He'd better enjoy the taste of the sky…in case the sky gets away.

He presses his lips to Tsuna's, prying open her mouth. It tasted like sweet honey and vanilla, a taste, which he'd never forget-too innocent for his liking, yet her saliva melts in his mouth like icing sugar.

Tsuna tried to push him off but was useless without the dying bullet. She vowed to get stronger, but now she had do face this, Reborn… where was Reborn?

This is literally like standing on the edge of the skyscraper, she was going to fall down any moment!

* * *

**E/N: **Really, should I insert Giotto or Byakuran or Fon? The usual guys, R&R ^_^

**Reply to reviews:**

_Spiel-san: LOLOL. Nice idea. XD. Thanks for your review & support! Take care!_

_Dream-of-silent-death-san: What's with the giorno-san or something ._. . I'll just stick to itami then. LOL. Thanks for your review. _


	12. Game 6: Hyper Dying Will Mode

"愛"と呼ばれるこのゲーム: This game called 'Love'.

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update. I had another fic to update for my friend's birthday present. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews/alerts/favs.

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own KHR. _

**Warnings:** Slight 6927/ Hints of 1827

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hyper Dying Will Mode**

* * *

Reborn felt something was wrong, dead wrong. He immediately took up his phone and dialled for all the members that are able to fight. Gokudera responded immediately, and they all settled that they'd meet outside the gates of Sawada residence.

She arrived first, right after Reborn, who parked his car in the residence. Since Kokuyo was about 15 minute walk away and cars were not necessary and can only fit for 2, he chose not to bring it. Yamamoto arrived next, then Bianchi with her goggles on. Bianchi was so overjoyed when she saw Reborn, but in turn, Reborn only humoured her. Gokudera was practically ashamed of her sister, but said nothing about it.

Dr Shamal rejected Reborn's invitation to come. It was said that awhile back because Hibari tried to attack him for the best Sakura viewing spot he attacked Hibari with his trident mosquito. After which because there was sakura, and because Hibari was inflicted with the Sakura-kura disease, he had to flee. Hibari hated Shamal for it, and vowed to take revenge on that bastard.

Reborn was unaware of Hibari's whereabouts, but he was sure that he would be up against Rokudo Mukuro. That's because Hibari's subordinate, Tetsuya Kusakabe was injured and attacked from the back. Another reason was for the peace sake of Namimori.

By the time they reached Kokuyo, it was 9.30 P.M.. Reborn certainly hoped that he hadn't arrived too late. Tsuna needs to get stronger through this ordeal, hopefully, if not, dealing with Xanxus would be more of a bigger problem.

He could sense his mist flames in action, and he could sense someone else other than them in the vicinity. Hibari? It must be him. For him to deal with Rokudo Mukuro now, especially when he had the Sakura-kura disease, is pure disaster. Reborn lit his cigarette and placed it in his mouth, offering one to Gokudera.

He didn't mind if minors smoke, to him, smoking was more of a habit, he smoked since he was 13, so it was about the same for Gokudera, it doesn't matter to him. Gokudera accepted his cigarette, and lit them up as well.

"Aha, Gokudera, you shouldn't smoke, you're a girl, you won't be able to find a boyfriend with that." Yamamoto casually commented, though in his heart he had hoped that she stopped it for her health sake.

Gokudera grunted and ignored him. Bianchi watched their interactions and smiled. She had not been close with Gokudera, but she felt like helping her sister get together with the baseball guy, as she said.

Reborn ignored all of these and stepped into the compound, then ran inside. Ken and Chikusa were there to block their way from proceeding, but Gokudera and Yamamoto stayed behind to take care of it. M.M. was taken care by Bianchi, and the bloody twins with birds were taken care by Lambo and Dr Shamal along with I-Pin, one of Fon's apprentice, who came to aid them. Fon sent his pupil to Reborn to help him along, saying that I-Pin needs some company when he had something else to do.

Using the 10-year bazooka, a 10-year later Lambo and I-Pin appeared, and told Reborn to move on to save his fiancée. Thus, Reborn proceeded ahead. By the time he reached where Rokudo Mukuro was, he was kissing Tsuna. Reborn refilled his bullets, growling softly, so soft that no one could hear.

He masked his presence completely.

_Rokudo Mukuro… I'll give you an experience of utter pain._

* * *

Reborn shot directly at Rokudo Mukuro, which shot his illusion. His illusion vanished immediately, which revealed his true body at the sofa, lying down. Reborn then fired several shots at him, which brushed pass his face, leaving a cut in his handsome face. Mukuro narrowed his eyes.

"So you came after all…Arcobaleno Reborn…"

Tsuna blushed, lowering her head, too ashamed to face Reborn. After all the training that he gave her, she couldn't protect herself, and also she didn't listen to him.

Reborn decided that he'd deal with his fiancée later, he'd _educate her properly_. He contemplated on shooting Tsuna the hyper dying will bullet, and giving Tsuna's new weapon Leon made, but would Tsuna's body able to handle the stress? He aimed several shots with his gun.

This was not his usual, CZ-75 1st, he was used to real guns too, and specialized in them. Since Leon made Tsuna's X-Glove and flame-resistant clothing, Leon is dead tired. He allowed Leon to rest, and he used normal guns instead.

He went inside the room, and stood in front of Tsuna, protecting her. He took another puff of cigarette before crushing it on the ground. Tsuna finally dared to peek a little at Reborn, in which their eyes met. Tsuna's eyes showed fear and relief, relief that Reborn was here. Reborn, seeing Tsuna, pointed his gun at her. He inserted the hyper dying will bullet that Leon created before, and threw the clothes that Leon created to her, a summer school uniform with a skirt.

Apparently, Leon made a mistake when making clothes for Tsuna, but that didn't matter.

"Dame-Tsuna, you do want to win Rokudo Mukuro right? Sasagawa Ryohei is in the hospital because of him. Many students in Namimori were too. Everyone is backing you up. It's time to show the results of your training." Reborn persuaded, then, Tsuna gave him a soft nod in response.

"Show me your resolve." Reborn shot Tsuna a hyper dying will mode bullet.

That moment, Tsuna's resolve strengthened. The onii-chan who had been extreme and kind with her, was in hospital due to the guy in front of her. The guy who harassed her, and hurt many innocent victims.

Rokudo Mukuro could not help but let out a 'kufufu'. He wanted to see how this person bearing the sky flames would react, and how Reborn would respond if he told her he wanted her. Of course, then he'd be up against the one of the 7 strongest.

After being shot by the sky flames, Tsuna's body leaned back into the wall for support, then her flames ignited, burning and scorching the ropes that tied her down. Her masculine clothes were burned away too, along with her wig. What is left is only her chest wrap and her pink-bear printed panties. Reborn glanced at her from head-to-toe, enjoying the view, the rounded curve of her body, and bit back a laugh. He then narrowed his eyes at Rokudo Mukuro, lifting his gun, then he shot him, grazing his neck this time.

In turn, which she donned on the clothes Reborn gave her immediately, then started attacking Rokudo Mukuro.

Mukuro couldn't help but stifle another laugh.

"Really, bear-printed panties, Sawada Tsunaruhime? You humour me, kufufu." Mukuro teased, in which Tsuna using her X-gloves, tried to punch him. Reborn could only glare at Mukuro in contempt. If he really wants Tsuna to improves, he cannot aid her. He knows it, but then again, he thought the same thing as Mukuro.

In hyper dying will mode, Tsuna ignored him and charged ahead. Reborn could sense the presence of Hibari Kyouya now, another addition to the family. Reborn was sure that given his personality, he'd fight Rokudo Mukuro. He was now fending off the grunts of Kokuyo, and he was sure that he'd be up here in no time. Reborn decided that with Hibari Kyouya here, Tsuna might stand a chance. After all, Tsuna's not as strong as Rokudo Mukuro right now.

After 3 minutes, Hibari Kyouya made it to where they were. Glancing at Tsuna, he closed his eyes.

"I see that you finally abided to the school rules, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari muttered, then bringing his tonfas out, he slashed at Rokudo Mukuro.

Mukuro then let out another chuckle.

"So your masculine name is Tsunayoshi? What a nice name, Tsunaruhime." Mukuro remarked, smirking. Reborn fired another shot at him, which went through his legs, but didn't hurt the nerve, so he can still walk. Mukuro glanced at Reborn who was dangerously looking at him.

Either way, Mukuro knew that he was going to lose, he still had one trump card up his sleeve.

"And you, who broke the peace in Namimori, shall be punished and sentenced to death." Hibari said, slashing another tonfa at him. Tsuna continued with her chains for attacks, now able to send ignite sky flames using her gloves, because as her resolve grew stronger, her flame too.

As she was being humiliated by Mukuro, her flames and resolve became stronger. She wanted to defeat him so badly now. Her skirt fluttered up with every attack she sent Mukuro. Hibari and Mukuro couldn't help but be distracted by this. Hibari made a note to tell her that she should wear shorts when wearing skirts.

Whilst Reborn enjoyed the view, Reborn also made a note to make Tsuna some pants. He didn't like what Hibari and Mukuro were seeing, what that was his. He resisted the urge to shoot them down.

Mukuro then decided to render Tsuna unconscious before dealing with Hibari Kyoya, which he did in no time, utilizing his illusions. Tsuna was knocked out in mere seconds, which Reborn then slowly stalked to where she was being thrown off to after a blow by Mukuro.

* * *

Hibari continued fighting Mukuro, noting that Tsuna was down. Mukuro let out a laugh, because according to reports, Hibari was shot by one of Dr Shamal's trident mosquitos, which caused him to have Sakura-kura disease. He smirked, finally deciding to unleash one of his illusion, the fleeting Sakura.

The moment he released it, thousands of floating pink petals were set out, filling the room with a hurricane of petals. The petals floated in the air, dancing and swirling, as the Sakura trees shook. Hibari narrowed his eyes, feeling all his energy draining out of his body. Mukuro smirked again, and asked.

"What's the matter, Hibari Kyouya?" he approached Hibari closer, standing straight in front of the now lifeless man. Hibari gritted his teeth, and readied his tonfas, sending a sweep to Mukuro. Mukuro was honestly surprised, of Hibari able to fight in this state. His opinion towards Hibari now changed for the better.

Mukuro materialized his trident, in which he clashed with Hibari. Mukuro hadn't even yet to use his 6 paths of reincarnation, but decided he'd not use it on him. Rapidly, he ended the fight with a stab to Hibari's stomach with his trident. Hibari coughed out blood, but despite being in this condition, he still tried to retaliate. Steading his tonfas, he sent a final blow to Mukuro, which had hit him, in his stomach, and which actually inflicted damage.

Hibari fainted afterwards.

Meanwhile, Reborn tried to wake Tsuna. Tsuna was not half-unconscious. Reborn made a decision to not help Tsuna in this. She had to learn how to fight. He will not help her no matter what, he had enough of helping her and decided that it is time she showed him some results. She will succeed, he will make her succeed.

"Tsuna, you do want to gain my recognition, don't you? I don't believe in this state you'll earn it. You're still dame as always." He flicked her forehead.

Tsuna wanted very much to respond, but her body isn't listening to her.

"He has already defeated Hibari and Hibari's in a bad shape now." He paused, seeing a little response from her, and continued, "I'll give you my recognition as my wife, only if you beat Rokudo Mukuro."

* * *

**E/N: **1~2 more chapters till ring battle. R&R!

**Notes: **1. Reborn uses normal guns in the manga too.  
2. I'm following the manga, so I give a brief summary of it. Some parts may differ.  
3. I'm going through this arc very fast. I don't want to elaborate too much on this arc.

**Reply to reviews: **

Anon-san (1): You must be itami right? LOL. Since you called me giorna. Well, you can call me whatever you like. Thanks for your review.

Anon-san (2): I'm guessing you to be Spiel-san, right? My apologies if I'm wrong. Thanks for your review. Okay, I'll put him somewhere , he'll appear soon. XD Thanks for your review!


	13. Game 6: Part 2: Agreement

"愛"と呼ばれるこのゲーム: This game called 'Love'.

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews/etc!

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own KHR. _

**Warnings: **Some Mukuro torturing, T+

* * *

**Chapter 6.5: Agreement**

* * *

Tsuna could feel her body gradually but slowly getting warmer, comfortable enveloping itself with the fuel of hyper dying will mode in lukewarm heat. She had never experienced this tingling feeling of the flames burning on her determination and resolve as fuel, it clung to her like skin, a thin layer of it.

With her hands, she's going to win it.

From her position of horizontal straight to squatting down now, then swiftly, in a daze before Mukuro could spot her, she was in front of him. Swiping her leg to his head to hit him.

_That was Onii-san._

Mukuro banged towards the wall, then after the wall came crumbling down, he vanished. It was just an illusion, but if he had not evaded soon enough, he would have been hit. The kick coated with sky flames petrified him a second too late for him to avoid the attack. Mukuro could feel blood in his mouth. He narrowed his eyes. If he's going to win, he's going to have to use his 6 paths of reincarnation.

Mukuro covered his right eyes, changing it into the fourth realm, the realm of demons. Mist flames surrounded the eye and he materialized another trident again. Smirking, he cut the boulders and it split into half. It made a way to reach Tsuna. Tsuna braced herself for impact, and produced a handful of sky flames to shoot Mukuro down, or throw it at him.

They missed. Mukuro dodged them with ease, and sliced his trident down at Tsuna, which she barely managed to dodge it, but the trident scraped her skin. Her right hand was bleeding, but that didn't matter.

Mukuro then switched to realm of the beasts, realm 3. He summoned many poisonous snakes to attack Tsuna, which in turn she used her sky flames to keep them in harmony. Attracted by her sky flame attribute, they gathered around her like little puppies. That caught her off guard, not knowing the properties of her flame. Mukuro said nothing but switched to his first realm. He created illusions of the floor erupting lava, which Tsuna uses her flames to fly, shocked.

The lavas continued to erupt from different points of the room, each of them taking her back. Reborn carried Hibari and stood at someone safe. Hibari was gravely injured, but he was still conscious. Reborn could see the will burning in his eyes, and smirked. He'd turn out to be a great guardian.

Tsuna had enough. Unleashing some more of her flames, she hit Mukuro with a stream of sky flames. The sky flames paralyzed him for a moment, and Tsuna flew closer to him to punch him.

_That was for all the other innocent people!_

Mukuro still managed to dodge it, but he was running out of options. He had to possess someone.

* * *

Gokudera and Yamamoto had just finished their fight, though each of them full of bruises, it was a well fight. They didn't get along, but they say after the storm and rain, comes the rainbow. They managed to get along well and headed to where Tsuna was.

"Ne, Gokudera, are you alright? You seemed to be in pain." Yamamoto asked, concerned for his friend. Gokudera shook it off, pressing that she's okay.

In the battle just now, she sprained her left leg to save Yamamoto, but she remarked that if he were to have any mishaps, Juudaime would be unhappy. Yamamoto winced and saw how bad her sprain was, but then again, she wouldn't allow him to piggy-back her right? Yamamoto gulped and decided to ask her.

"Gokudera, I'll carry you, okay?" Yamamoto gave her his hand, which Gokudera pushed away, ashamed. She muttered another 'no', then continued to trudge up the stairs in pain. Yamamoto heaved a sigh, something that he usually wouldn't do, no matter how tough the situation gets. She was just this stubborn to make him sigh.

Yamamoto swiftly grabbed her legs and by her shoulder, then carried her like a bride, to which she blushed.

"L-L-Let me down!" Gokudera cried, face hot in embarrassment. No men had dared to do this to Gokudera, due to her nickname, though they'd watch silently and admire her body. Yamamoto let out a hearty laugh, and continued carrying her up the flight of long, winding stairs of Kokuyo middle school. Yamamoto had never seen Gokudera so flustered before, and secretly, he wanted to tease her, but knowing her reaction, he wouldn't feel like trying.

Yamamoto had thought that Gokudera was the type of girl who would have had lots of boyfriend and love experiences, but given her reaction, there's no doubt about it. To think that Gokudera having lesser experience in love than himself was weird, but it was fine. He wanted to know more about her, and unravel the deep bindings that formed her.

Gokudera figured that she might as well stop resisting and stop acting like a little girl. It was not like she hadn't dated any men, she had, but they didn't dare to do this to them, and even if she had dated them, she didn't like them very much, it was just for her to kill time.

Yamamoto gazed at her, then let out another chuckle.

"We're here." Gokudera stated. Tsuna was still fighting Mukuro, and was deeply wounded. Narrowing her eyes, she called Yamamoto to release her which he did, and she threw the dynamites at him, to which they hit his illusion.

* * *

Mukuro let out another chuckle. He glanced around the room. Reborn was too dangerous and skilled for him to possess, and the problem is whether he could _possess_ him before he kills him. He knows that since Reborn was not going to help the gang in any other way, they were on themselves.

He could possess Gokudera, but she too was wounded, and it'd be inconvenient. He could possess Yamamoto, but Yamamoto was skilled in close ranged combat, to which it wouldn't work on Tsuna since he was flying. However, he had another factor to his advantage-they are her friends, and she wouldn't dare to hurt them.

He switched to the realm of heaven, the sixth realm. He possessed Yamamoto with it, and using his sword, tried to cut down Gokudera and Tsuna. Gokudera was frightened and shocked, partly because she didn't know of his powers, but she regained composure and went to search for his true body.

Gokudera knew that since he uses illusions, his true body must be hidden somewhere shrouded with illusions too. She aimed her dynamites randomly at first, but as soon as she found a certain spot that hasn't had their wall crumble under her bombs, she knew it was there.

Mukuro realized that she knew her secret, so he switched to use her body. When Mukuro was out of Yamamoto's body, he fainted due to the aftershock of his body not able to handle 2 souls in one vessel.

He switched the the 2nd realm, the realm of hungry ghost, allowing him to utilize Gokudera's special move, double bombs. Using her body, he threw those bombs at Tsuna, which she dodged but was again, caught off guard due to Mukuro's switching of the bodies. Tsuna was getting cautious now, and Mukuro knew that being too cautious would cause her to wound herself more.

Reborn said nothing but to watch, placing Hibari at a safe spot. Although he had his sun flames which could heal Hibari, he didn't do so to improve them.

Tsuna painstakingly picked herself up after getting hit by another set of Gokudera's bombs, despite all the cuts and wounds so suffer from, she is determined to make Reborn recognise her. She likes him too much to risk this chance. Even though she is lazy and she complains as much, she'd get this done, with all her life.

Tsuna let out a series of sky flames, so much that it overwhelmed Mukuro in Gokudera's body, though well aware of the risk she'd face of almost hitting Gokudera, she is confident that she'd hit Mukuro. She'd not her hurt friend.

Mukuro, as soon as he was out of Gokudera's body, went back to his body, and coughed. Tsuna sent a punch to his stomach, into which he coughed blood, and collapsed on the ground. He had, one more weapon. Materializing his trident again, he stabbed the sharp end of the trident into his right eye.

Tsuna looked at him, stunned towards his actions, fossilized. There was no blood leaking out, but mist flames seemed to surround his body. Mukuro spun his trident and lashed out a series of attacks that seemed too fast for Tsuna to react. It missed her internal organs but had her bleeding terribly.

Taking advantage of Mukuro's distance, Tsuna launched her attack on him, using her sky flames. They hit him and caused him to collapse backwards.

_This is for Hibari-san!_

Finally, summoning all her power, she formed a huge sky flame ball and threw at Mukuro. The flames tickled Mukuro, but did not seem to hurt, though they actually hurt his body without making him feel it. Mukuro fainted shortly afterwards.

_This is for Gokudera and Yamamoto!_

Tsuna, hurt in the stomach by Mukuro's trident, coughed out blood, and they littered the dusty floor. Dr Shamal, who was back from his battle treated Hibari of his Sakura-kura disease and brought the others together with Bianchi out. When Dr Shamal asked for permission from Reborn to treat Tsuna, Reborn declined, seeing through his intentions.

The Vindice arrived in a smoke of thin cloud, through nowhere a gate inside Kokuyo Middle School was opened. They announced their intentions and went to pick Mukuro and his gang up, in the various different areas. Just as they were about to be dragged into the gates of the prison, Tsuna, who was still awake, protested.

"W-Wait… don't take –h-him." Tsuna stuttered to keep herself awake, and to keep herself talking. Even if she coughed out blood, she still kept pleading them. The Vindice initially rejected her proposal, but they couldn't bear to leave her like this, knowing that she'd pursue this matter.

"I'll hold you responsible for any evil deeds the next time he does one."

The Vindice took pity in her and decided to accept the negotiations, under the terms that Mukuro would be under her command and kept from committing crimes. Tsuna agreed immediately, and they dissipated together with a flock of mist.

Reborn watch in pure shock and happiness that Tsuna could negotiate with the Vindice, one of the groups that doesn't do this thing called negotiation.

Soon afterwards, Tsuna fainted in Reborn's arms, soon after Reborn embraced Tsuna.

Mukuro, who was released by the Vindice but awoke, stood up. The rest of his gang were still unconscious. Silently, he told Reborn that he'd protect Tsuna with his life, though he'd resume his usual activities. He was surprised that such a girl held so much potential. He smirked, he must have her.

"I'll have her." Mukuro murmured, then vanished, along with his subordinates, only coming back after they left, giving them some along time.

Reborn gritted his teeth. He peeled off Tsuna's clothing that clung to her because of her blood. She's getting paler and paler by each second. To be able to risk her life talking to the Vindice must be a pain in the ass, but at least, Reborn thought, they had gained an ally for Xanxus's ring battle.

He ripped her clothes apart. Her clothes were worn anyway. He'll have Leon make another set for her when he recovered. Unwrapping her chest wrap, he freed her breasts and the tightness in her chest. Using his sun flames, he quickly closed the wound incurred by Mukuro's trident. The wound was closed, but she was still losing blood.

Reborn remembered her blood as blood type 'A'. Since he was an 'O', and seeing that Leon had just recovered from making clothes for Tsuna, which was fast, he transformed Leon as a syringe. Using the syringe, he took blood from his arteries and injected it in Tsuna. He did it several times until he finds her pulse stabilized.

He didn't act relieved, but inside, he was actually glad that she was fine. He couldn't live without her.

Just as Tsuna almost regained consciousness, which Reborn sensed it on the dusty floor, he licked the part where he had just healed and sealed up all the way till her breasts. Tsuna, still blur from what was happening, jolted in shock.

"R-RR-Reborn!"

* * *

**E/N: **Let's assume that Reborn has blood type 'O'. R sorry for the rushiness. **You will probably see why the story is rated M in the next chapter. **

**Reply to reviews:**

Anon-san(1) 3/7/12: Thanks for your review, I hope you continue to support the series.

Anon-san (2) 3/7/12; You sent me something starting with 'Fight Tsuna!' : Thanks for your review. LOL sorry, and thanks for supporting the series! Yeah, he does that to her; XD. I hope you continue to support the series.


	14. Game 7: His Special One

"愛"と呼ばれるこのゲーム: This game called 'Love'.

**A/N: **Thanks for over 100+ reviews. You guys made my day. :D

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own KHR. _

**Warnings: M for obvious reasons.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: **His Special One

* * *

"_R-RRReborn?" Tsuna gasped._

"You're awake." Reborn muttered, continue his actions, letting Tsuna feel the hot tingly feeling of his tongue travel up her chest again. She gasped once more, turning red. To her horror, she was topless, half naked in front of him. She squirmed to cover herself, looking for any scraps of her remaining shirt to cover herself.

Reborn kept his grip on her hands, rendering her immobilized. Butterflies were gathering in her stomach, and she had never felt so embarrassed in her life before, rather than being aroused. She craned her body to break free from his grasp, but that seem to not only not work, but had the opposite effect.

Coming with contact with the cool air, she shivered as he left another trail of his hot saliva up to one of her left breast, toying with it. She tensed, and flinched when he used his teeth to bite her nipples, face flushed.

He had never treated her like that, or displayed any forms of wanting a sexual relationship with her. What she thought would be a pure, simple and innocent relationship, had actually evolved to this. It's not particularly like she minded, but she did mind. She felt utterly embarrassed to see herself like this, unsure of what had occurred, was he just teasing her? Would he go to this extent? Her answer is probably a yes.

Using a single hand to pin both of her hands down now, he had put his right hand into good use, rubbing and teasing her nipples, making them hard and turning them from a rosy pink to red. She panted, not ever feeling like this before, before squealing. This wasn't this first time she had accidently moaned, just as the foreplay started, she had started moaning, accidently.

He enjoyed that, certainly, he liked her reactions, so sensitive, he thought, so pure. He wanted to be the one who would feel her, taint her, in every way possible. She was resisting, but not as much as awhile before. He smirked and leaned down to her, claiming her lips.

Sliding his tongue into her mouth, his hands still move to ravel her chest, cupping in and rubbing it.

She cringed in protest again, but still, he ignored it. Forcing his tongue in, he got pass her teeth and started twisting his tongue with hers, getting into a dance, or rather, a tug-of-war, Tsuna, trying to break free, Reborn, trying to keep this up.

He felt her ample right chest in his right hands, as he rubbed it slowly and gently, feeling her thumping heartbeat. It looked like she really was nervous. Her breast fit right into his palm, like they were made to be. He knows that there's some room for her chest to grow, to fit into his entire hand, but that can wait. At least she's not totally flat-to his joy.

He took in all of the flavours in her mouth, caramel and vanilla, too sweet for his liking sometimes, but if it's Tsuna, he'd accept it. Her fragrant hair, of strawberries and peaches. Tsuna tasted tobacco and espresso, the kind of familiar and warm taste that reassures her, that she's safe with him. She felt her whole body melting in his grasp, just wanting him to take her right now. She felt his palm supporting her right breast, warming it in the cold.

She felt her eyelids drop down, as she slowly accepted him and stopped resisting, deciding to accept the kiss. She smelled his usual cologne, lingering thick with spearmint and the sea, the sunshine from the beach. Returning the kiss with all the energy she had left, she hadn't intended to be all submissive.

He felt her tongue responding now, and he responded, twirling faster, releasing her hands, using his left hand to cup another one of her breast, teasing them. Finally breaking the kiss, Tsuna took a deep breath, panting for her breath.

Her face, totally red now, eye lids almost dropping, she gazed into Reborn, who then clenched his jaw.

"…Tsuna, never show that face to anyone except me, understand?" He didn't wait for her response and claimed her lips again, biting her lips before she could catch her breath.

Then, breaking the kiss, he removed his jacket, casting it aside. Then, he moved to her neck, leaving hickeys and bites. He wasn't going to hand her to anyone, not Mukuro, Hibari, or Xanxus. No one. He littered her with love bites, like a wild animal marking his territory. He pulled down his tie after this was done, looking at Tsuna, dazed, hot, aroused, and very delicious.

Her hair spread around the floor pooling around the perimeter. Reborn tugged at her skirt, a size too large, it looked like he hadn't estimated her size quite correctly. He unbuttoned his dress shirt, revealing his abs and his body that never had Tsuna seen before. Usually, since he wore a dress shirt, she hadn't actually seen his figure.

She blushed deeper then, in shyness. Though unsure of the feelings building up in her chest, she didn't say anything to reject this. How stupid she was, she thought then, giving herself to a man who would never return her affections. She clenched her fists, but said nothing again.

She thought then, he was literally a sex god, if some girl would to see this beyond the dress shirt, she would swoon twice as much as before. He closed the distance between them both, inching closer to take a closer look at her.

Pressing their bodies together and embracing together, he felt her cool body against his warm one. Then he smirked, having a rough idea of how to tease her. He grabbed her hand and placed her hand on the area between his thighs, making her flinch and gasp.

"HIEE! R-reborn! W-what-" he silenced her with another simple chaste kiss, breaking free quickly.

"Can you feel my affections for you, Tsuna?" He whispered, softly, but she could hear what he was saying. His deep and clear voice hit her then-perhaps it was just as simple-perhaps she was really thinking too much, perhaps first love might work. All these thoughts surged her mind, and she managed to keep calm.

He chuckled then, and admitted that he had never done anything like this in a make out session or a sexual intercourse with a female-only her. Then, removing her hand, she could still feel his warm member, through the layers of cloth, causing her to deepen her blush. Almost everything she did together with him had been the first for her.

She tried to cover her chest again, but in response, she only got a "I've already seen you breasts Baka-Tsuna. Eat more so your they'd grow bigger." She flushed, then pouted, turning away from him and tried to gather the scraps of her shirt to avoid further embarrassment.

Reborn smirked in her attempt, shifting to corner her. He grabbed Tsuna by her wrist and rubbed their bodies together, especially in the rear area. She could feel his member rubbing against her hips, and she accidently let out another soft moan. She could feel herself getting wet, and she didn't know how to react to that.

She shifted herself away from him again, eyes darting around to escape from this. Reborn pressed their bodies together again.

* * *

Gokudera was being carried to his home by Yamamoto after the getting treated by Shamal, as she called him. She initially didn't want to be treated by him, but seeing that she had no other choice than the pervertic doctor right now, and of course, she couldn't ask Reborn-san, as she called him, who wouldn't do treatment to no one, even though he had sun flames, or rather, she hadn't seen him treat anyone before.

At least, Yamamoto, who was beside her, wasn't wounded too much, had kept an eye on Shamal for her, slapping his hand _accidentally_ when he had almost touched her chest or area between her hips. Her grip on him got tighter when she thought about Shamal. Then her thoughts travelled to her Juudaime, who would probably be fine, since she was with Reborn. She had no idea what was Reborn going to do to treat her, but she's sure that they'd be fine, she'd call to make sure later and to put her heart at ease.

Even though she protested about him carrying her to his home, he insisted on doing so, saying that both of them deserved some sushi after a tough battle, and commenting that her home probably has nothing except instant noodles, which are unhealthy for her and her health. She flinched and tried to protest, but all protests were silenced when he picked her up bridal style again, which she struggled, and they managed to come to an stalemate which both of them agreed that he'd not do that to her to avoid misunderstandings and gossip under the condition that she must stay at his home today.

He said that his home was too quiet without her voice. He had also hinted that with her voice there, the home would be more lively with her screams. Her eyebrows ticked at his comment, and she blushed a little, which he smiled in return.

He felt her breasts pressing behind his back, round and developed, and her hips at his back, moving up and down whenever he paused to push her up his back again, to prevent her from slipping down. Even guys like him had limits sometimes, and he felt dirty for doing it, since Gokudera didn't notice his actions.

He wondered what was it like to touch her breasts, for once, and he shook off this thought immediately. Clenching his jaw, he trudged ahead, and felt her hands tighten around him, pressing her body closer. Taking another deep breath, he took another step closer to his home. The moment he reached his home, he knew that he's going to head straight to the washroom to sober up and jerk off.

He knew that he was starting to have some feelings for her, and knew that it was wrong. He was supposed to like Tsuna, and now that his feelings for Tsuna had become one of a important and best friend, what had his feelings towards Gokudera become? One of a crush?

He cursed himself, though he kept his smile as a façade outside. Once they reached his father's sushi bar, who which both of them greeted, then he headed on to the bathroom. Although this wasn't the first time he had some wild thoughts on a certain particular girl, he know that she is special.

Gokudera, who was already considered a family member in the Yamamoto family, along with Tsuna, had been given the privilege to roam the house freely, without restrictions or any permissions. She sat down at Yamamoto's bed, listening to the gushing water at his bathroom, and his sudden deep panting.

She leaned against his wall against the bed, waiting for him to come out to talk to him. Before that, she called Tsuna, who took more than awhile to answer the phone, and her voice a little weird.

"…Hello? G-gokudera-chan…?" The moment she heard her Juudaime's voice, she felt calm and at peace, so she was fine.

"Juudaime! You're fine!" Gokudera exclaimed, which she had an soft answer in response, and she sensed that there was definitely something weird about her right now.

"I-Is something the matter?" Gokudera questioned, and tilted an eyebrow up. In response, she got an answer from Reborn, who snatched the phone from Tsuna.

"I'm with her right now. I'm hanging up." With that, he hung up on her, leaving her to the dial tone, the constant 'beep'. She put down her phone in shock, realized that she had interrupted a moment between her Juudaime and Reborn-san, with her being numb and speechless then now, but just as she was about to regain composure after a while, Yamamoto came out of the bathroom, only with a towel.

_Oh brother, this is going to be a long, long day._

* * *

**E/N: **AUGH, enough, I've done some research on the cologne and apparently got none that suit Reborn, ;A; . Help me! Suggest a cologne for me, pretty please? R&R. It's 11.12PM Here, and I gotta rush to pack my bag and sleep, good night, peeps, and an addition note, I won't be updating until the latest Sunday, because of my busy schedule the next week.

**Reply to reviews: -**


	15. Game 7: Part 2: Imperative Nature

"愛"と呼ばれるこのゲーム: This game called 'Love'.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright guys, sorry for the long update. I had my oral exams and coursework stuff to catch up and loads of homework. I'm terribly sorry. Thanks for all the reviews/favs/alerts and all~ and A BIG THANKS to all those cologne suggestions! I heart you guys! And as to what cologne I chose- I've actually went to see all those cologne advertisement-yes, all those. And I'm currently (it may change) deciding it on ARMANI ATTITUDE EXTREME. (Lol, because the advertisement totally blew me away-Anyone watched the ad? The model was totally hawt.)

And argh-my internet's sucks-it's having some DNS error. Does anyone know how to solve it? *cry* I'll become your smut-writing slave for eternity (I MEAN IT) I'm too irritated to write when this problem occurs.

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own KHR. I took the chapter name from the song '__势在必行' __by Andrew Tan and Bii(directly translated to 'even if you can't, you must'). It's such a nice song(if you understand the lyrics, even if you don't it has a nice rhythm). I think it'd reflect this chapter well. _

**Warnings: T+ to M (LOL. No underage sex, sorry.)**

* * *

**Chapter 7.5: Imperative Nature  
**

* * *

"G-Gokudera?" Yamamoto muttered, unsure of what to do, standing there, motionless, waiting for a response for his dear crush. Gokudera took a deep breath, she decided not to scream, it's not like she hasn't seen another guy's private part. She had seen _plenty_ though she was still pretty sure she was virgin. Slapping her palm to her head, though leaving enough gap for her to gaze upon him, she answered in a monotonous way.

"Stop staring at me stark naked like an idiot, wear your clothes. It's not like I want to see your dick." Gokudera murmured, face blushing. Yamamoto acted swiftly, opening his closet and digging out a towel. Gokudera's eyes strayed on his butt, and his toned legs, then to what was between them. She closed her eyes and shook her head, _really, what was he thinking_?

"…Ne, Gokudera." Yamamoto whispered, voice low. He tied a loose knot around his waist. Gokudera wasn't sure what his intentions were, but she wasn't a happy fangirl. She wasn't going to go along with it-with the state he's in now. She was pretty sure he had a boner when she moved herself up on his body when he piggy-backed her. His punishment, she thought, she wanted to punish him for being so imperative back then. Now it wasn't going as planned. She stood up, and reached for the door, ignoring him.

He flipped her over, pinning her on the door, forcing her to face him, towel hanging dangerously low. Of course he knew, she thought, he had always knew, except the façade he put out couldn't last this long, finally showing his true colours. She had seen that side of him actually, that side that he showed nobody but her. She was pretty sure she didn't fancy him, or be foolish enough to be a substitute for her Juudaime who wouldn't return his feelings. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

She gazed at him defiantly, like a girl who wouldn't go home after caught smoking by her father. She huffed, rolling her eyes. His grip got tighter but she didn't let out any slips or facial expression revealing the pain.

"Are you still virgin?" That question shocked her, all of a sudden, she was almost in hysterics with his sentence. She blinked, then realized that he was being serious. She couldn't help but smirk and get a little cocky.

"You wanna get between my ass so much?" Gokudera questioned, pushing away from his grip, a hand free, now trying the door knob to figure her way out through his strength. Then she turned, fingers smoothing his cheeks.

"Sorry, I'm not into fucking idiots." With that being said, she tried to force open the door, but his hand power was far more stronger than hers, because of sword wielding and baseball pitching, she thought. The window then, she thought, pushing him away, but he caught her hands, just as she was near to the bed, then threw her on the bed.

"2 can play the game, Gokudera, we're pretty sure you know I am not an idiot." He chuckled, with a light tint of animalistic growl, then climbing up the bed. She struggled, but then again, it was futile. Breaking apart her legs that clung together like glue, she growled, a low and silent one. He slipped his hands into her black gothic mini skirt, touching her thighs, making his way and figuring his way out. Gokudera blushed, not having any man touched her like this before.

Pulling her black lacy panties down, he bent his head down. using his tongue, he licked the way to her entrance, which in response she let out a whimper. Gritting her teeth, she clenched her fist, vowing not to be violated by this idiot. The gentle smell of his fresh minty shampoo could be smelt from him, mixing with the Chanel number 5 of hers, although she wasn't sure why she used it, since it was her sister's.

Yamamoto secured her legs, keeping them pinned down. Just as she was about to reiterate, the door slammed open. They didn't lock the door. _Uh-oh._

"Takeshi, Hayaka-chan! I've brought some snacks!" Yamamoto Tsuyoshi barged in, not really caring for his son's privacy. The sight he saw-his son's head buried deep in his son's girlfriend's thighs. His son would be in deep trouble, and so would his future daughter-in-law, he claims. They need to learn to know what's the appropriate age for these stuff, and the old man's gotta educate the young.

Gokudera immediately scurried to pull her panties back up, after Yamamoto removed his hands and head from her, almost naked. His father's eyes narrowed.

"I believe we have to talk, you young people are far too hot-headed." Gokudera groaned, gritting her teeth at Yamamoto. If she still wanted to enjoy sushi at the bar, she had to listen to his father's preaching about love, sex and probably marrying his son. He has been convincing her, which she politely declined, but it seems that every time he never fails to mention it. This time, the inevitable has occurred. She'll blame Yamamoto, she decided, it was all his fault. Indeed it is.

* * *

Tsuna hung her phone, clutching tightly to the coat that Reborn draped on her after half of the phone call. She knew that he wasn't going to carry on then. Adjusting his fedora properly and sweeping off the dust from the ground off his dress shirt, he donned it on, buttoning them perfectly without even looking at them. He re did his tie, then turned to look at the blushing Tsuna.

He wasn't supposed to do that, but he let himself do it. He needed his drinking buddy badly now, even though he wasn't much of a consoler.

"Stand up and let's go, don't fall, dame-dame-Tsuna." Reborn murmured something Tsuna couldn't hear then went ahead of her, though keeping her within his range. She huddled closer to his jacket, sniffing in his cologne and the usual smell of his. She buttoned the jacket, but it was still too large for her, so she was a little self-conscious about the cleavage.

Reborn was a little irritated by the phone call, but he was more than grateful to be stopped by that. He wouldn't want to break his promise to his boss, or worse, incur his wrath, even though it was not like him. She was too young for this, he thought that he would only break her if he were to fuck her.

They strolled home to the Sawada residence silently, both not speaking. Tsuna, who wanted to break the silence, wasn't sure of what to say, kept silent and kept her blushing head down, unsure of what to say. Reborn scoffed, and dialled Collonello's number.

"Chaos." He greeted, slightly annoyed by the noisy surroundings at his side. Reborn and Tsuna were now walking past a stretch of long road, between a large field. The gently chirping of the cicadas could be heard, echoing in the dark beauty of the night sky.

"Hey, kora. What's up?" Reborn thought that no doubt, he must be with Lal, the love of his life, he called, though Reborn thought of his dear friend being a masochist to stick with Lal, his friend, as well as mentor and teacher to him, however, that didn't stopped him from pursuing her. They remain as lovers now, or the impression they gave Reborn was that.

"Let's go for a drink." Reborn stated, dark orbs staring straight ahead, fully intent on letting the alcohol flush out all his thoughts of her today in his system. Tsuna paused, and stopped, which Reborn halted too, taking an extra effort to turn around. Colonello responded an okay, and told him that he'd ask Fon to come along too, if he wanted, though the chances are slim. He hung up after that, not bothering to say goodbye.

Tsuna grimaced, all these, was it a game?

"…Reborn… you weren't serious with me were you?" Tsuna questioned, under the starless night nobody spoke, and the clouds cleared revealing the white pearl of the sky. Reborn didn't answer, but cupped Tsuna's chin, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"…You have your answer." Reborn replied, grabbing Tsuna by her hand, marching off into the unlit roads ahead. Tsuna blushed a little, but smiled.

* * *

Collonello placed his glass down on the table, after a satisfactory _'kaaah_' came after swallowing his wine. It has been a long time since he last went out drinking with his buddy, since Lal was restricting this and that. It has been rare as this was the time Reborn suggested one. He smirked, opening his mouth to tease his best pal.

"Kora, so you made out with a 14 year old girl? What are you, pedo?" Collonello joked, hitting Reborn on his back. Reborn felt his eyelids twitch, and he began having doubts about calling this idiot out.

"Shut up. You fucked with Lal even though you knew she was older than you." Reborn retorted, clearly not in the mood to joke.

"Woah, chill, kora. So what's so good about her? What about _Luce_?" Collonello argued, puzzled by the fact that his pal would replace Luce with her. Maybe she looks like Luce, he thought.

"…Don't mention her name. What happened between us … is destined. Tsuna and me are totally different, definitely." Reborn let out a bitter laugh, which Collonello said nothing to it, and turned to look ahead at the high-rise bar, allowing them a view of a far range, from the city to the sea.

"Sounds like a great girl. Maybe I'd check her out sometime, kora." Collonello said, simpering. Reborn grimaced and Collonello let out a hearty laugh, then implied that he was kidding. Though, Reborn really piqued his interest about Tsunaruhime Sawada. What could make his pal so smitten to this girl?

"Xanxus is coming soon. Next week." Reborn informed, taking another gulp of his wine. Collonello huffed, and said that there's nothing to do right now but to train his student, and if he ever needed help, he'd be there for him. Reborn smirked, and rejoinder-a sign of thanking him. Collonello smiled, and they begin talking about Tsuna.

"We were engaged from the start. I hated her father." Reborn candidly said, eyes darting to Collonello, wondering where the heck was Fon, and then assumed that he probably rejected the invitation, since he didn't drink.

"Father? You mean Iemitsu? Kora, I didn't know you hated him." Reborn said nothing, but to glance at him, letting him feel his hatred at the full power. Collonello shuddered a little, though he'd never admit it that Reborn had rather…intimidating eyes.

"Lal wants to meet her. The girl who stole the world's greatest hitman's heart." Collonello remarked casually, patting Reborn's back. Reborn grunted, eyes slanting back to his drink.

"Maybe I'd bring her for training at your place tomorrow. It'd be torturing fun." Reborn said, swigging his glass. The ice clinked with the glass, and for a moment-he felt a strong presence in this very bar. He waited for the first sign of sounds.

"The Varia's here."

* * *

**E/N: **Alright guys, I'll stop here. I talk too much crap anyway. Sorry bout that. R&R okay guys? Fon will appear soon, as promised, and Enma-kun will help out too, during the varia arc! Do tell us your thoughts about the omake.

**Reply to reviews:**

_**Creasias-san: **__Haha, it's okay. I laughed when I saw your joke. It's funny really. Thanks for your review!_

_**Guest-san: **__I watched the advertisement of Dolce & Gabbana under my poor network connection, I kept refreshing and FINALLY I was able to watch it. It seemed like a really nice perfume! Thank you very much for your input and review! I'll consider it!_

_**HUIYINN**__-san: Thanks for your review, hope you continue to support this story!  
_

* * *

_Omake, written with dream-of-silent-death(aka Itami), with me(being named as Giorna or Daylite)._

_In which Mukuro wanted to kill the author, and in which Itami wanted to help the author, hence, Mukuro is trying to kill Itami here._  
_*Daylite whacks Mukuro*_  
_Daylite: Hibari-san! Mukuro's there... hurry! Take your revenge!_  
_Hibari: I don't need you to tell me that, Herbivore_  
_*Saves Itami-chii*_  
_*Bites him to death*_  
_Mukuro:kufuf...ufufu...*bloody mess*_  
_Giorna:*poke poke* muku chan are you alive_  
_Mukuro:*thumbs up*_  
_Hibari:*kicks the mess once known as mukuro* stupid pineapple._  
_Giorna: ummmmmm..._  
_Mukuro:*thumbs down*_  
_Itami:ummm ok this is bad right?_  
_Giorna: yup_  
_Itami: what will reborn do to us?_  
_Giorna:idk_  
_*reborn and girl tsuna walks by*_  
_Both of us:FU*K *tries to run_  
_Reborn:what the hell happened_  
_Itami, Daylite: nothing_  
_Tsuna:omg mukuro w-what happened to you_  
_*Mukuro points at hibari and Itami & Daylite*_  
_Tsuna and Reborn: god damn_  
_Two to five mins later…_  
_Hibari:...ouch (he got hit by tsuna)_  
_Both of us: ...help meeee..._  
_*beat up by reborn*_


	16. Game 8: Burn

"愛"と呼ばれるこのゲーム: This game called 'Love'.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks Minna-san, for all the reviews/alerts/favourites. Okay, I wouldn't be uploading these as fast as before, due to exams sake, I'm having my prelims next week, and god, I haven't revised yet. So please forgive me.

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own KHR. _

_Song of the chapter: Choir Jail –Konomi Suzuki (Tasogare Otome x Amnesia OP)_

**Warnings: Fluff.  
**

* * *

_This section is done by dream-of-silent-death! (Do tell us your comments about this, alright? And remember, Daylite is Giorna, and Itami is dream-of-silent-death.)_

_Gokudera: hey stupid girl  
Yama chan: mau mau gokudera she has a name  
Gokudera: shut up...hey giorna where is the stupid pineapple  
Giorna:ummm in the hospital don't ask please or she will be mad  
__**Flashback**__  
Tsuna:we never speak of this again or else…  
Itami,hibari,and giorna: yes  
__**End of flashback.**__  
Gokudera and yamamoto: yes...get on with the story  
Giorna: fine fine...(put and of you lines here)  
_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Burn**

* * *

Tsuna settled down on her bed, brushing out all the knots in her hair, thinking about all the events that occurred, with a slight blush. She started to have a little confidence about this working out. After all, a little hope for this unfruitful relationship… wouldn't hurt right? Reborn had seemed to try his very best in convincing that he likes her. Though, it didn't make much sense in Tsuna's perspective. To her, he always seemed distant, like the stars in the sky, unreachable and gaining much attention. Also, in the first place, why would her tutor like her? He had no reasons she could think of to like her. No reasons at all. Clutching her hands, she thought of Xanxus, who her father had mentioned to her once, and only once.

He had told her that Xanxus was once almost betrothed to her. She quivered under the thought. She had only seen Xanxus once, and only once. He was 7 years older than her, and that time she had only been 8. He was 15 then, and for some reason, she had come to the Vongola mansion, brought there by her father.

_When her succession was declared by Timoteo, Xanxus stormed into his room forcefully, together with the rest of the teenage Varia. At that time, she was in what she called Ojii-san's lap, talking with her father while patting her head. The pleasant conversation was interrupted, and all attention turned to Xanxus. _

_He demanded for Timoteo the reasons why he could not succeed, but Timoteo just shook his head, not saying anything. Tsuna hugged her arms, unused to such harsh words and rough voice. _

_Timoteo sighed then, staring sternly at Xanxus. Tsuna thought of then as an erudite old man, and had trusted him. Timoteo placed Tsuna down on the ground, letting her stand. Tsuna still clung closely to Timoteo. _

"…_This is my successor. I think she is befitting than you in any way to be Decimo," Timoteo explained, gesturing at Tsuna, as if leading the tiger to the lamb. Tsuna hugged Timoteo's legs tighter then, almost cowering in fear under Xanxus's glare. Xanxus was silent for a moment, then he flared._

"_Are you tell me this weakling is to me the tenth? FUCK YOU GRAMPS! I'M FUCKING OUTTA HERE!" Xanxus then grabbed Timoteo by his collar, "I'm throwing a revolt, even if I have to get the position of Decimo. Even if I have to kill that trash!" Xanxus glared at Tsuna with his blooded rest orbs, then dropping Timoteo, and swiftly clenched Tsuna by her neck, raising her to his eye level._

"_You hear that, you fucking scum?" he questioned her, his eyes flaring and burning with anger. He was choking her windpipe, and she was gasping for air. He flared his flames of wrath then, almost scalding her._

"_BURN YOU FUCKING TRASH!"_

_Her dad got into action, unleashing his own sky flames too. Of course, he was more powerful than Xanxus, being the head of CEDEF. He managed to get Xanxus to release her. Although she wasn't scalded, being protected by her own sky flames, she was barely able to survive, almost dying because of lack of air. _

_He gave her that look then, she'd never forget. That piercing, menacing, condemning, derisive look at her, one that would etch in her soul for the rest of her childhood. _

When she was told of the news that she was betrothed to Reborn, she probably thought that the ninth probably did that to protect her, fulfilling his duty, is after all, his number one job. His job was not to entertain her, but it was to teach her. She reminded herself of that once again, it's only because of Xanxus. If she managed to somehow beat Xanxus, then what would happen to this relationship? Would it fall into pieces?

She stood up and placed her brush in the drawers, then she collapsed into the bed, closing her eyes, not wanting to think about anything else, not wanting to think about the growing heat from her forehead.

* * *

Reborn gulped the last of his wine from the glass, then gently placed it on the table. Colonnello did the same. They knew from experience that the Varia was usually a noisy crowd, but surprisingly, today, they moved in silence. There was definitely something amiss about this. Both of them stood up, deciding that it'd be too crowded for their liking. Reborn took extra caution when passing them, tipping his fedora.

Just as Xanxus almost strolled pass Reborn, they exchanged glances and weapons were drawn out within that second.

Guns were pointed at each other, resulting in a Mexican standoff. Reborn scoffed. They were mortal enemies after all, though both not allowed to open fire on the other, restricted by rules. If it wasn't the rules of the ring battle, Reborn would already have fired a bullet in his head, he thought.

Colonnello gripped tightly on his rifle, ready to attack. Reborn signalled him to relax and he did, which after wards the rest of the Varia followed cue. The tension was already in the air, and some screams and shrieks from the surroundings could be heard. Reborn really didn't want it to end in a battlefield.

"Tsuna will win." Reborn stated, then lowered his gun, though still on alert. Xanxus lowered his gun gradually too, muttering out a 'che'.

"That bitch? I can assure you she'll just be my fucking toy in the future." Xanxus said, almost jerring at Reborn. Reborn really didn't bothered about his mannerism with him.

In a split second, he fired his gun, and the bullet grazed his face. He didn't liked anyone to speak badly of his pupil, _especially when it's not him or himself._ Only he can have the privilege to do that, he thought.

"She's my woman."

He fired a warning shot out of rage, though honestly, he hadn't shown much expression. Another insult from him would be a shot in the head, regardless of the consequences, and both of them know it. Xanxus hadn't quite felt so threatened in a while, and felt that the man younger than him had been underestimating him.

"Trash, I'll let you off the hook today. After the battle, you're going down." With that, the group marched off into the bar, and both males left the bar promptly.

Reborn cussed. Tsuna's his, his one and only, and he'll make sure that no one's going to snatch her away from him, even if his heart wavers, even if he has _someone else_ in his heart.

* * *

Tsuna let out a huge sigh, and turned on her table lamp. She took out her maths homework. To her, it felt like forever since she last did her homework. If she didn't complete it, she was sure Reborn would torture her. The problem is, she didn't know how to do it! She didn't anything about the area of a circle, or it's formula.

She grabbed a pencil, and started to scribble her name. She thought that he words weren't the best of the graceful words that she had always envied of most of her classmates, but it wasn't that bad.

For the first question, she spent almost ½ an hour completing it. By the time she completed it, it was 9:30 P.M.. She let out another sigh, and resumed to work out the questions. For a moment, she thought that maths didn't matter now, and since Reborn appeared to be out and would probably be busy for the rest of the few days, passing up a crappy maths homework didn't matter.

For the rest of the 9 questions, she filled the blanks with random numbers she thought up of. After she completed it, she tugged the piece of paper into her clear folder file and slot it in her back, thinking that Reborn wouldn't see it.

Just as she was about to leave her room to get a glass of milk before sleeping, Reborn leaped into her room through the window.

He knocked her down when he jumped into her room, pinning her down effectively. He smacked her forehead, and she winced and complained about the pain. He stood up promptly, not wanting to engage in any sexual act. Simply, he didn't have the time to spare for it.

"Dame-Tsuna, show me your homework." Reborn demanded, grabbing a chair and settling himself down on it. Tsuna gulped, and torturously and unwillingly inched to her bag. After she handed it to Reborn, Reborn took the piece of paper and slapped it in her face. Tsuna was used to it, not as before, when she would jolt in shock or almost cry. She took the paper back and placed it on her table again, muttering about how she hated him sometimes.

In turn, when he heard it, he got another smack from him. Sometimes, this really made her wonder, how he could like her, even when she's this bad.

She stood and completed the homework, without the chair. Tsuna knew that no matter how much she asks for the chair, he wouldn't give her it anyway, so it's better to safe her breath.

"Xanxus's here." Tsuna stopped her hand, momentarily froze. Then, she continued writing, not saying anything, until she completed the whole piece of work, which was already 1:30 A.M.. then finally, she spoke.

"I'm scared… Reborn…" then, he realized that her hand was shivering, and the words on the piece of paper are almost illiterate. Reborn was preoccupied in his own thoughts just now, so he didn't pay attention to her, given that he was too deep in his thoughts.

Reborn didn't know how to respond to that, but still, he didn't know how to comfort her. He knew what Xanxus did to her, that brought her back the childhood trauma. If Xanxus wins, this will be terrible, she'd be with him for the rest of her life, and no way in hell is he going to allow that to happen.

He stood up, reaching to her swiftly, and placed his arms around her. He embraced her, and felt her cold body melting into his. She was as cold as ice-maybe she had a fever. He touched her forehead. It was burning hot. He lift her up and placed her on the bed, then just as he was about to leave to call for Nana, she clutched tightly on to his hand.

"…"

"…"

None of them spoke, but Reborn returned to her bedside, without her telling him what to do. He placed his hand on her forehead. Tsuna smiles, a grateful one, feeling his cool hand on her head was comfortable. She dragged him closer, bolder this time, wanting some affection from him, leaning closer to his lap. Reborn huffed, then unbuttoned his jacket and took off his tie, hanging them on the headboard. He tugged out his dress shirt and climbed into Tsuna's bed, hugging her, nuzzling her neck.

Tsuna felt herself descend into sleep gradually, and Reborn, who didn't wanted to sleep this early because he still had stuff to do, slept unwillingly. Although it was the first time sleeping with Tsuna, it was comfortable, feeling her petite little body and slight wave-like curves of her body against his.

That night, both of them slept like a log. It's been awhile since Reborn last slept without dreams.

"I won't lose you."

* * *

**E/N: **Alright, thanks for reading~ if you have any doubts you can send a review or a PM.

Remember to R&R please, it'd help to motivate the story (for a better plot) and everything else~

**Notes:  
**1. A Mexican standoff is a situation whereby 2 or 3 parties point their guns at each other, resulting in a confrontation to see who's the first person to shoot(and depending on whether there are 2-3 parties, the victor would be the first or second one to fire the gun.)  
2. I've realized that I spelt Colonnello's name wrongly. It will be edited.

**Reply to reviews: -**


	17. Game 8: Part 2: You are a GIRL

"愛"と呼ばれるこのゲーム: This game called 'Love'.

* * *

**A/N: **Aligatou Minna-san for the reviews/alerts/ favourites. I'll do my best in whatever I can; and write whenever I am free.

I am thinking about combining the half chapters together. What do you guys think? I don't think I'd be revamping this story up.

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own KHR. _

_Song of the chapter: Crybaby Boyfriend (Nakimushi Kareshi) Pokota & Hana-tan Duet._

**Warnings: 1827, 0027; slight 6927 if you squint. T.**

* * *

**Chapter 8.5: You are a GIRL**

* * *

When Tsuna woke up, Reborn was long gone, along with the rest of the items he hung on the bedside. She tugged her hair behind her earlobe, and heaved; then she stood up, straightened her uniform. Surprisingly, she woke up early. She touched her forehead, and realized that she recovered from her fever. She could still feel his sun flames lingering, and she smiled at his effort.

She changed out of her PJs and donned on her male uniform routinely, forgetting the fact about Hibari-san's warning, then headed down for the usual breakfast. Her mother was out today again, an unusual occurrence that had become usual now, since her father was home. She grabbed the toast and headed to school, surprised at how early she managed to wake up today. Usually she'd still be stuck in bed. She and Enma-kun decided to go on separate ways to school to avoid the gossip and rumours, and she decided to let Enma to sleep in a little later, not to harass him because she woke up early.

He had been worried about her, fussing over her whenever he had time because of the recent incident with Mukuro. Mukuro's still fine and well, as are her guardians. It felt like school's far far away whenever she's with Reborn. In fact, she can't wait till she's all grown up to face him like a woman to a man, if he'd see her as that.

Her walk to school was daunting, because she had forgotten about the rest of the homework that needed to be completed. She had only completed maths, because Reborn would kill her if she didn't do maths. She absolutely hated maths, and even though she tried to see in many ways to try to like maths, she couldn't, and gave up on that, being known as dame-Tsuna, as always.

She didn't meet with Yamamoto and Gokudera today, because she was early and didn't wanted to trouble them because of her waking up early.

Feeling the cool breeze of the dawn of autumn, the green leaves turning brown-golden under the morning light, she smiled, deciding that perhaps going to school wouldn't be so bad after all. She continued on, until she reached the gate, and saw a dozing off Hibari-san and Hibird perched on his head, which she gulped silently, trying to avoid arousing him from his sleep.

However, as expected, as dame as she is, she tripped on her own foot and fell down on the ground with a loud thud. Hibird spread its wings and flew around Hibari's head, chirping Tsuna's name. Tsuna picked herself up immediately and whispered a 'shhh' to Hibird before trying to tiptoe away to the classroom blocks.

"...Sawada Tsunaruhime. You are a girl." Hibari stated straightforwardly, eyes snapping open. Tsuna's honey brown orbs then met his cold grey orbs.

"Do you want me to treat you like a man?" Tsuna was reticent, even though she wanted to say yes, please treat me as a man; I'm sure life would be much easier. In lieu of it, she remained silent. The light breeze blew, and the shampoo she used to wash her hair this morning-vanilla and strawberry mixed in the wind. Hibari said nothing.

"I'll treat you like one then, herbivore. Fight me." Hibari lashed out his tonfas, and swept one of it using his right hand at Tsuna.

Tsuna accidentally squealed-something a man shouldn't do, she thought. She was a man now, and she had to act like one. She tried to dodge the next acted he tried to land on her, and it was a half success. He had almost hit her face, but stopped just in time.

"Herbivore, I want you to know that you aren't the least convincing, dressed like a man. You're just like a rabbit walking into a jungle full of carnivores, except that you're wrapped in wolf's skin, but given your small physique, I doubt anyone would believe you." He placed the tonfa below her chin, just enough so she'd listen to the piece he has to say and make her look him in the eye.

She was pinned against the school wall, behind the gates of Namimori middle, hidden from the trees. Tsuna bit her lip, and gaze at Hibari.

"CCould you please let me go… H-hibari-san…?" Under the intimidating glare of Hibari, Tsuna began to fear. How was she going to face Xanxus with this, she thought, mortifyingly.

Hibari moved closer to her, and pressed his lips against hers. This wasn't the first time she had been kissed, or even assaulted, so she knows that the best way to avoid a full blown French kiss is not to open your lips. Hibari wasn't giving up, raising his tonfa higher to threaten her. Tsuna knew that if she doesn't give in to him he was really going to hurt her, so reluctantly, she gave in.

With that, his tongue intruded her mouth, and she felt violated, it's not like the time with Mukuro where she had her hands bounded, so she used her hands to push him away.

"... I see you still have some fighting spirit in you, herbivore."

Hibari grabbed her chin and kissed her again, his tongue entering her mouth without problem because he shocked her a little. Tsuna was trying to bite his lips for this, trying to protect herself. Before she could do that, Hibari's tongue tied his with hers, sucking it then breaking free, within 30 seconds, finally breaking the searing kiss.

"You'd always be a woman to me, Herbivore. I want to see your school uniform tomorrow or I'll pass a suitable punishment for you tomorrow, in accordance to the Nami-chuu rules."

The disciplinary president then strolled off to the school entrance. Tsuna wasn't sure what she was feeling right now, embarrassment? Her inability to protect herself? Consequences of letting Reborn know?

Tsuna stumbled to her classroom, feeling that she's already tired before classes has started. She said nothing but sat down promptly at her seat in the empty classroom. She bent her back so her head could rest on her table, pouting in annoyance of herself. Sometimes, she thought, being a guy isn't that bad, at least there wouldn't be problems between Reborn and the others. At least maybe she could be less wishy-washy about some things.

"Tsuna-chan?"

* * *

Enma-kun stood there, wearing his black flannel Shimon-chuu's jacket-and the only reason Hibari-san excused it for wearing it was because the uniform manufacturer was ran out of uniform in his size. He also wore the Shimon-chuu's dress shirt inside, along with a pair of long pants.

He nodded to Tsuna when he saw Tsuna, in which Tsuna nodded back.

"Tsuna-chan, ohayo." Tsuna greeted him back, biting her lips. He started the conversation.

"Why didn't you call me up, so we could go to school as usual?" Enma questioned, and Tsuna glanced down at her legs, then told him her reason.

"Did something happen? You look kind of pale." Enma noted, in which Tsuna fidgeted weirdly, body motions hinting him that something has occurred. Enma placed his bag down on his table and then dragged his chair to Tsuna's table.

"You can tell me anything. I'll keep it a secret for you." Tsuna then nodded and looked bleakly at Enma.

"…W-Well… Hibari-san… kissed me." Tsuna grimaced at the thought, then waited for Enma to slowly absorb the information. His crimson eyes flared, and he frowned, then he reverted back to normal.

"… Tsuna-chan…" Enma-kun paused, pursing his lips once, "Did you allow him to do that?"

Tsuna felt her back slump as she answered his question, abide reluctantly.

"No. I'm upset, Enma-kun… at my inability to protect myself… how am I going to face Xanxus?" Tsuna mused, shutting her eyes. Enma-kun took a deep breath and patted her back. Enma-kun smiled, thinking about the promise he made with Reborn a few days ago-he requested him to teach Tsuna about the hyper dying will mode tomorrow, with Basil-a guy from Iemitsu's wing.

Reborn would be away for some time in Italy due to some paperwork he had to account for in Mukuro joining Tsuna as her mist guardian; well whether he's going to accept or not he's going to file him for her mist guardian-he's the most suitable one among all the candidates-and Chrome, a girl that looked like him-his apprentice, maybe, he thought, held some potential too, so she might have 2 mist guardians. She missed him, but her longing for him was kept to the minimum, troubled by such thoughts.

"Tsuna-chan… you do trust me do you?" Enma asked, which Tsuna nodded immediately.

"I promised Reborn that I would make you stronger. Despite my given nickname, I promise you I'll make you a winner in this competition." Enma vowed, then simpered. Tsuna returned that action.

"Thank you, Enma-kun. I feel much better already." Tsuna let out a unrestrained smile, and Enma bent over to kiss her cheek.

"I'll always be here for you, Tsuna-chan."

* * *

Mukuro was sitting at the corner of Kokuyo high school grounds, staring at the thin air, thinking about the proposal Iemitsu gave him-being Tsuna's mist guardian, along with Chrome. Then again, he promised her he'd protect her, but that doesn't mean that he'd succumb to her. Mukuro thought about the interesting tenth sky guardian of Vongola, and then he chuckled.

He honestly never encountered anyone so naïve, untainted, innocent and cute as her. Of course, she isn't that curvy, but that didn't mattered. He'd be sure that Chrome, his dear apprentice that he treated like a sister, would like her and get along with her very well.

"… Fine…" Mukuro clutched his trident tightly and stood up from the dusty sofa, looking through the cracked windows into the dark sky, he called for Chrome.

Chrome came through the large set of doors immediately, but knocked and acquired his permission first before entering.

"Mukuro-sama." He nodded to acknowledge her.

"You and I are to be Sawada Tsunaruhime's mist guardians. Come with me to the CEDEF's office." Mukuro stated plainly, his heart having no intentions of revealing that he wanted to help Tsuna, and he'd only really appear when he is needed. Other than that, he wouldn't want to be revealing himself to her, because that'd appear that he's actually siding with the mafia.

Chrome nodded immediately, though worried of M.M.'s growing jealousy of her and her soon-to-be boss. M.M. could be scary at times.

Xanxus sat at his majestic chair, gulping the wine down like plain water, to him, it doesn't really affect him. He's being served a sirloin steak by the maid, and Squalo is shouting at him like a mad man.

The Varia headquarters in Japan are well-furnished, and it looked like the medieval period- or at least the castle like structure or the furniture are themed that way. He hadn't seen Tsuna in years, and honestly, just the thought of seeing her makes him smirk. He thinks that he's going to torture the brat so badly, and then make her his wife so that he can obtain the position of Decimo.

He hadn't really thought about her being his wife, but he could deal with that annoying brat. He smirked, then thought of something. Since he's not going to play fair in this ring battle, why opt for the ever fairer option when the soon-to-be Decimo, Sawada Tsunaruhime isn't present? He called for Squalo immediately, and arranged for him to kidnap Sawada Tsunaruhime.

It's the first time that he actually looked forward to see her.

* * *

**E/N: **Hey guys, I've been through a lot and seriously writing is like my saviour- I know it's kinda cliché to say this and all but, I love writing, and I won't stop writing. Please give me some encouragement by reviewing/following/alerting this story! :D

**Notes: -**

**Reply to reviews:**

_Dream-of-silent-death (Itami-chii): Thanks for your review. XD Xanxus means… what he means. I don't know how to explain it, but you'd see it in the later chapters. Take care!_

_Kisa: Thanks for your review. I'm really happy you liked this, it made me really glad! :DD Please continue to support the story!_

**Take care, Minna-san, the next update would be within a week. Thanks for understanding about my exams, and good luck to whatever you're doing too~**


	18. Game 9: The Spring

"愛"と呼ばれるこのゲーム: This game called 'Love'.

* * *

**A/N: **It's been a week, and I felt like I haven't been writing for ages. Aha, I do miss writing-so much when revising for my exams. Really, chemistry, physics, food and nutrition could be really boring, I don't know about you guys, but to me, they're as boring as hell. I just want to ask you guys out there a casual question-what's your favourite subject? XD

Next chapter we'll kick start Xanxus arc! (Partly because I forgot about Haru; and I want to write some fluff)

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own KHR. _

_Song of the chapter: Proof of life – Wotamin (Kagamine Rin Cover)_

**Warnings: -**

_Thank you Yuki-chan s2s for proofing this chapter. _

**Anyway, what do you guys think about compiling the chapters? I want to compile all the ½ chapters.**

'…' **for thoughts.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: **The Spring

* * *

Tsuna wrapped her chest carefully, because it's starting to hurt now. She has already texted Reborn and asked for permission for wearing the female uniform, but unfortunately, he forbids it. Even if she wears it, it'd be troublesome-to tell white lies to her classmates and then later-if Reborn wants her to change back, it'd be a hassle. She has decided to just avoid Hibari, by going to the school when there's a lot of influx of student at the front gate, that way, he wouldn't be able to spot her through the crowd.

She winced, and carefully, she put wore a white linen shirt, tugged into the school's pants, before wearing the school uniform. Then, she donned it with a jacket. She tied her hair up into a bun, and grabbed the wig-the same colour as her hair-sandy brown.

After everything is packed and ready, she grabbed her backpack and got out of the room-seeing Enma-kun, waiting outside her door patiently. She nodded, and they went to get breakfast.

"Tsuna, how's school?" Nana asked, giving her a slight simper while she hands her the bowl of rice. Tsuna received it politely and thanked her. They started eating.

"…It's fine…" Tsuna muttered, closing her eyes, hoping to block out what had happened with Hibari-it's not like she hated him, she didn't hate him, but she didn't like it either-'I knows it's her fault for not adhering to school rules, but he didn't have to…k-kiss me', she thought, and felt a light blush crept up her face.

Enma pursed his lips, but said nothing. They ate in silence and Nana went out to water the plants.

"Ah, Reborn-kun! You're back!" Nana exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Tsuna put her chopsticks down and placed both their bowls at the sink, then her eyes strayed to the calendar. She had forgotten to tell her mother that Reborn was going to come back today. She blanched, hoping that Reborn wouldn't notice her mistake.

Enma got up and told Tsuna he had to leave early, because there's a particular project that they had to do-apparently he's grouped with Yamamoto, and it's a duo project. Gokudera is grouped with some Hana, and they dispute just at the slightest of things.

Luckily, she's not grouped with _Mochida,_ the scumbag with the worst reputation in school, who retained last year, and apparently, he's in their class, chasing Kyouko. She's grouped with her, and they decided to do the project tomorrow.

She went out of the kitchen, and saw Reborn, leaning to the wall, smoking.

"…Where's Kaa-san?" she questioned, and just as she was caught off guard, Reborn smacked her head. She winced in pain.

"R-Reborn!" She whined, and noticed that he didn't have his pinstripe jacket on. Leon was on his shoulder though.

"I see that you are still lacking in your manners, dame-Tsuna." He remarked, with another puff of smoke. Then she realized-she forgot to greet him.

"Welcome back, Reborn." She responded, curtly, wanting to hurry to school, not missing the timing for the influx. He pulled by her tie closer just before their lips touch, then putting away his cigarette with another hand.

"She's out." Tsuna could not bear but to bat her eyes and turn away, blushing in embarrassment. It's been a day or 2 since he last saw her. The more she turned away, the more he pulled her closer, then allowing her to sink in his grasp to his body. He tipped her chin roughly by force, forcing her to look his way. The dark orbs reflected light from hers, and for the first time she felt something… was it affection? Was it…lust? Was it…longing? Or was it something _else?_

He bent down and their lips touched, the searing hot breath of his from his smoke, for just a second, Tsuna was lost in this- Reborn was back, it made her content.

It lasted shortly-last than 5 seconds, and Reborn broke the kiss, smacking her forehead.

"You need more training later. I'll walk you to school." Reborn said, feeling in a good mood today. Tsuna thought about Hibari, then darted her eyes off him, not saying anything. Reborn sensed it, but decided to force it out of her _slowly_ later. Reborn thought that he liked feisty Tsuna better than the obedient side, he loved a challenge, but not too much-still-he likes to control her as to his liking.

Tsuna nodded, and they headed out. On the way to school, Reborn teased her constantly and sometimes it made her angry, sometimes, she was not so sure. Of course, he hit her a lot of times that even she thought that the neighbours might think that she was a masochist, which she isn't.

Then she sensed it-someone spying on them, half way towards the school. Thanks to the training Reborn tortured out of her, she knew where the person who is spying them is at. She looked up to the nearby tree, and Haru popped out of the tree.

"Hahi! You are the famous Boreen professor aren't you? The famous man who got his maths masters Ph.D. at the age of 9!" she yelled, and Tsuna tried to keep a straight face, but failed and ended up giggling.

She was laughing because of the sudden appearance out of nowhere, and the stalker like girl who said this, though she did know about Reborn's marvellous accomplishment at a young age, she didn't know he was that incredible. Reborn glared at Tsuna, then smacked her again.

"Stop laughing. It makes you look more dame, dame-dame-Tsuna."

She stopped immediately, grimacing, and felt Reborn placed his hand at her head, like an armrest. She mentally sighed, and felt that she was getting bolder and bolder, even laughing at Reborn. Sometimes, she felt like rebelling against him, which she does, though she knows the consequences, and needless to say, it was just a thought.

Reborn glared at her like he knows what she's thinking about.

"So, Miura Haru_-san_," Reborn paused, watching her hands raised up above slowly dropped down "What kind I do for you?" He tipped his fedora a little, but continued leaning on Tsuna and honestly speaking, Tsuna found his body weight quite uncomfortable and she feels like it's extending the height difference between them.

Haru took a exhaled loudly, and to Tsuna-it felt like she was about to explode any moment, _any_ moment soon.

"HAHI! The rumours are true! You're such a handsome man!" Haru exclaimed in pure joy, and Tsuna, said nothing but to shake off Reborn's hand, and took a short glance at her watch.

"Uhm, R-Reborn, I'll head off first…" Tsuna excused herself, then mused about the influx.

Reborn stopped her by placing his palm on her head, spinning her around to face him. Haru approached Reborn tiptoeing, with caution, then appeared and tried to tackle Reborn with a bear hug, which Reborn avoided, letting her accidentally hug Tsuna.

Tsuna yelped, and Haru froze, apologizing quickly after releasing her. Haru then scanned Tsuna, because she didn't notice her beside Reborn until the moment before. Tsuna blinked, then told her it's okay and she needs to go.

Then something Haru said make her freak.

"HAHI! Haru knows why Boreen-hakasei is still single! Don't worry, Boreen-hakasei, I'll help you!" Tsuna gaped and blinked, feeling entirely weird wasting precious time with her.

Reborn cocked his brows.

"You!" Haru pointed at Tsuna, which in turn made Tsuna gulp. "Haru-san thinks that you're too cute for a boy!" Tsuna swallowed, fearing her that the cat is out of the bag.

"N-N-No, Please don't misunderstand Miura-san… I'm a guy…" Tsuna stuttered, not sure what to answer to that retort.

Haru moved closer and closer, taking a good look at Tsuna's eyes, then her pink lips.

"Boreen-hakasei is misunderstood to be gay because of you!" Haru pointed her finger at Tsuna again, which she immediately blurted out a "What?" to her statement.

Reborn chuckled, a deep, low and dangerous one. Straightening his tie, he walked up to Haru, having enough of this farce.

"Why, Miura Haru-san, would you like to find out?" Reborn tipped her chin, slowly and sensually looking into her chocolate brown orbs. Flirting is a second nature to him, Tsuna thought and tried to shrug it off but still, she felt a little jealous. Deciding that she had enough of this, Tsuna walked away, trying not to stomp off thinking about him promising her to walk her to school.

Haru blushed, blinking. Gokudera who was meeting Tsuna at the crossroad, greeted her as she appeared out of nowhere. Tsuna waved slightly to her, and she continued walking, ignoring the pair behind as Gokudera stalked behind to catch to her pace.

"Gokudera-chan, let's hurry up. I don't want to see Hibari-san today…" Tsuna muttered, and Gokudera answered a 'YES' enthusiastically to her. Gokudera, being Gokudera, still wore a male uniform to the school. The problem is that she always managed to avoid Hibari or avoid fighting with Hibari because Tsuna told her not to. The problem with Tsuna is that she was always unlucky and always met Hibari somehow.

Reborn decided not to put up with this and told Haru to go to school and scared her with the truth of him being in the mafia. Haru obliged albeit unwillingly, and swore that she'll save Reborn somehow. Haru frowned at the sight of Reborn going back to Tsuna; then she decided to chase after them.

Gokudera and Tsuna were crossing the bridge when Reborn managed to stride pass them, halting them in the process. Gokudera greeted him then, and Tsuna simply grimaced.

Reborn flicked her forehead.

"Stop sulking. You look uglier that way, baka-Tsuna." Tsuna pouted more, and Reborn thought that it made her soft lips more kissable. Tsuna heaved a sigh and then tried to smile, but failed. Gokudera tried to cheer her up, and she tried to smile again. Reborn then stared at Gokudera, and with their eye-to-eye contact, it's like they're having a conversation just by looking at each other's facial expression.

Gokudera clutched Tsuna by her hands, tugging her hands up, restraining them. Reborn then smirked, and Gokudera whispered to Tsuna her apologizes like a monk chanting in the temple.

Reborn placed his palms on her hips, and she knows what's coming. He tickled her. She detested it and at the same time, liked it when Reborn does that. He stopped doing it when she was 8, when he was playing with her.

She laughed and giggled-despite hating herself being ticklish. Reborn couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle and grin. Gokudera, smiled at the sight of them, getting along better now, at least her Juudaime was happy with him. She was sure he'd protect her.

In the midst of all these, while Tsuna and the others were distracted, Haru came up to the bridge, full suited with a samurai armour and a hockey stick, ready to fight. The trio stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to Haru. Reborn almost laughed, but kept a straight face.

"You're Sawada Tsunayoshi right? I challenge you to a fight to see who's more befitting of Boreen-hakasei's partner!" Haru yelled, startling Tsuna. Gokudera stepped in front of them, claiming that she'd take care of this crazy woman.

She threw her dynamites at all, causing Haru to shriek and breaking the bridge. The bridge was only broken in the area around Haru. She dropped into the river streaming below, screaming for help. Haru did know how to swim, but she can't swim with the heavy armour restraining her. Tsuna hesitated but got into action immediately with Reborn's dying will bullet. Tsuna's clothes were ripped but she had her white linen shirt, her wig secured and short pants worn in case, so she's fine.

"I'll save Miura-san even if it costs me my life!"

"Miura-san! Don't worry, I'll save you no matter what!"

Jumping into the cold freezing water, she grabbed Haru and pulled her ashore. Gokudera ran to the duo, handing Tsuna her towels that she planned to use for P.E. later on. Haru regained conscious half a minute later, and hugged Tsuna.

"Tsuna-san! You've gained my respect! What you've said was so romantic and touching! Haru wants to be your wife now!" Haru held on to Tsuna's hands, and inched closer to her. Tsuna bit her lower lip in distress, and wrapped herself closer in Gokudera's towel. Gokudera responded immediately to this, reprimanding the crazy woman about not touching her Juudaime.

Reborn simply laughed, in which Tsuna scowled at him. She absolutely didn't felt like going to school now-since they've missed the influx. Tsuna donned back on her clothes, though she was worried that Haru might find out about her secret, but it seemed like she wouldn't.

"Tsuna-san! Since I called you Tsuna-san, would you mind calling me Haru?"

Tsuna wasn't sure what to react in this situation, but gave Haru her consent, slightly blushing. Gokudera was persuading Tsuna not to allow Haru to do that, but she replied that it was okay.

Haru held her hands up high, cheering happily with her consent. Haru checked her watch, and it showed that they were both going to be late. Haru rushed off then, leaving the trio behind. The three of them then headed on to school, like any other normal day, except it wasn't.

Someone afar was watching them, and Reborn had noticed it, so he kept Leon as a gun, and his eyes darted around whenever he felt the presence of a certain rain flame. He'll strike any time now, any time.

* * *

**E/N: **I'm done with this chapter! XD ! Do tell me how's the chapter okay? Thank you :D Sorry for the late update, as always.

**Notes: **

1. Uh yeah, whatever I made out the age of 9 thing. Lol, don't kill me.

2. I changed Haru's POV to match adult! Reborn.

3. Hakasei means professor in Japanese.

* * *

_Dream-of-silent-death's section :D_

Tsu chan: How are you two ?  
Itami/giorna:*shocked*umm ok...what are you wearing ?  
Tsu chan: Haru told me to put this on. This maid outfit is cute right ?  
Giorna: yeah it is.  
Tsu-chan: Good I have some outfits from Haru for you two.  
Both: what!

* * *

**Reply to reviews:**  
_Dream-of-silent-death: Thank you for your review, as always XD. You reminded me that I hadn't added Haru to the series. *glomp* Take care. _


	19. Game 9: Part 2:Never underestimate Girls

"愛"と呼ばれるこのゲーム: This game called 'Love'.

* * *

**A/N: **As always, thanks for all my loyal reviewers, and also anyone and everyone who supported the story by clicking favourites/ alerts. I bring you, chapter 9.5.

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own KHR. _

_Song of the chapter: Parachute-Cheryl Cole_

_Yuki-chan: Sorry didn't let you proof this chapter; I think you'd be more than busy to be proofing. _

**Warnings: **T

* * *

**Chapter 9.5: Never underestimate a Girl**

* * *

Squalo cursed, as his eyes follow Reborn kissing Tsuna. That has never been his aim from the start, he was told to kidnap Sawada Tsunaruhime, but this task in hand is a little tough. Watching them making out in front of his eyes wasn't exactly what he expected to see. There weren't any holes for Squalo to take advantage of it to kidnap her. Reborn kept his hands all over her, and his eyes and body all watching out for kidnappers like him.

What he didn't expect was that the brat actually compiled to Reborn kissing her. He knew Reborn was doing this on purpose, so he decided to back out for now.

When Squalo's presence was completely vanished, Reborn rest his hands on Tsuna's shoulders. It was easier than he expected to rid of Squalo, not that he minded him seeing anyway, it just goes to show that he was better in Xanxus of acquiring Tsuna's heart in any other way. Tsuna gazed at Reborn in the empty street, just the both of them.

She felt herself relax more under his presence and his kiss, and felt the searing kiss mark her as her lower lip bleed. She understood that everything he did had a reason, and especially now-with those eyes that clouded so many secrets. Reborn licked away her blood, causing Tsuna to blush again. He then dragged her along into the house.

Reborn was sure, more than anything, that Xanxus would strike, very soon, because of this taunt he gave Xanxus, and he was sure that Xanxus would not back down at a challenge. When they entered the house, Gokudera and Yamamoto was present, awaiting for their arrival.

"Juudaime!" Tsuna jolted in shock as she didn't realize that they were not alone. Nana was present too, and she beckoned them for dinner. Lambo was with her, shouting and talking gibberish about the nonsensical stuff he and I-Pin did today. Enma was there too, welcoming her back.

They had a pleasant dinner and a heart-warming one, for Tsuna-one without worries for so long since the ring conflict had been announced. After that Tsuna-still in her boy's uniform, thought about something.

'_Hibari-san wasn't present for school today… I wonder what happened to him… well it's kind of a relief too… but I'm worried about him… after all… we were acquaintances…?'_ Tsuna snapped out of it and placed her dish on the sink. Reborn suggested that Gokudera accompany her to the bathroom. Tsuna immediately rejected the idea, but after seeing how persistent and enthusiastic Gokudera was, she gave in.

"I've always wanted to take a bath with Juudaime like we did in the past!" Gokudera exclaimed, and Tsuna blushed. That was many years ago when she went to Italy, Gokudera was her best friend there and they often played in the bathtub.

After that, they took their towels from Nana and headed to the bathroom. Reborn just kept his smirk-he was sure that Gokudera would be able to protect her-that was his aim, after all.

Yamamoto jokingly suggested that he wanted to bath with them but was given _the glare _by Reborn, and Reborn thought that maybe he's idea was not so bad after all.

Both of them were lounging in the living room now, both bored out of their minds watching I-Pin playing with Lambo, and Iemitsu talking to Nana, reminiscing about the times when they were dating. Bianchi was out on a mission tonight, so they had practically nothing to do while they watched the baseball re-runs. Enma was up at his room, claiming that he had to answer a call back home from Adel.

They were watching the re-runs when the commercial break came, and Reborn played with Leon or patted him because of boredom. Even Leon looks at him with those eyes that says 'Get a grip and stop bothering me with your life!' Reborn grimaced, setting Leon aside to let him climb the walls of the house.

Yamamoto then gave Reborn that look, and he returned the look. For the first time in his life, he's actually going to peek on girl's bathing. He was a gentleman-now not anymore. He cringed silently, a little upset about his ruined reputation. He can't believe he was actually peeking into the toilet through the tiny creek that Yamamoto opened.

"G-G-GGokudera-chan… where are you touching me?!" Tsuna shrieked. They can't see anything with the steam, but they could see their legs and faces clearly.

"Ah- Juudaime- your breasts has gotten larger!" Gokudera moved closer to Tsuna.

"Eh? Ah- stop saying it Gokudera-chan… it's embarrassing!" Tsuna mumbled, covering her chest. _'It wasn't as if it was that large…'_

"G-Gokudera-chan too…" Tsuna stuttered, in embarrassment. Gokudera blushed, but continue to help Tsuna scrub her hair.

Reborn smirked, thinking about the things to tease her later-it'd be fun for him. Yamamoto just gazed inside with dark eyes, not saying anything. He personally did feel bad to do this-and out of integrity that he was taught from young-it was definitely not to spy on the girl he likes in the bathroom.

After Gokudera finished scrubbing Tsuna's hair, they switched.

"Gokudera-chan… you have such nice silver hair…" Tsuna said, envious of her pretty hair. Gokudera returned the compliment more, and after scrubbing it, they stepped into the bathtub together.

They splashed the water at each other, and Yamamoto saw that at times Gokudera could really treat Tsuna as her friend-one and only friend though.

"Gokudera-chan… I've always wanted to ask you this… what happened between you and that last ex-boyfriend?" Tsuna questioned, slowly steading her head to meet Gokudera at the eye-level.

Gokudera winced, learning that Tsuna found out about it, and Tsuna closed her eyes, ready to say that she didn't need to say it.

"It's nothing actually. I was getting annoyed of his '_shishishi' _and honestly that bastard is driving me crazy. I only dated him because I was bored. The reason I kept it from you is because that I didn't want you to worry." She admitted, giving her a simper.

She returned the simper, and was glad that she was fine.

"There's something I want to tell you though…" Gokudera said, lowering herself into the water to soak her hair.

"What is it?"

"Yamamoto's father pleaded me to marry Yamamoto." Gokudera confessed, and Tsuna looked up, coughing in shock in what she said.

"What?" Tsuna burst into laughter, and Gokudera blushed.

Yamamoto kept a straight face, trying not to chuckle at the situation. After that situation, his father reprimanded him for doing that in spite of Gokudera being unwilling and made him kneel down in front of her for forgiveness. He claimed that Yamamoto will definitely take responsibility of her and when Gokudera rejected his offer, he pleaded her-though not kneeling down. Reborn just laughed silently.

"S-Sorry Gokudera-chan… what made this happen?"

"… Uhm… it's kinda hard to describe it…" Gokudera paused, her eyes darting around. "His father caught us when he pinned me down on his bed…" and then she drifted off, the rest of it could not be heard.

"Oh I see. If you marry Yamamoto, I'd be the first person to congratulate both of you." Tsuna joked, and then giggled.

"Juudaime! I don't like Yamamoto!" Gokudera claimed, blushing in deeper shades of red.

"Gokudera-chan… you can't lie to me…"

Gokudera sunk deeper into the tub, thinking about a way to shift this conversation. She flipped her wet hair to the back, then she decided to ask about Tsuna's beloved fiancé-which ultimately, was something which could distract her very well. Yamamoto leaned behind the door harder now, wincing to hear what they were saying because they were speaking very softly.

The door creaked and Reborn glared at Yamamoto, causing him to give him an apologetic smile.

Gokudera whispered something that cannot be heard by the males and proceeded to change the topic.

"Well, enough of me. I want to know about Juudaime." Gokudera smiled, and suddenly Tsuna knew from her hyper intuition this wasn't going to be a very comfortable topic. She shifted uncomfortably, deciding to tell Gokudera that they shouldn't soak so long in the bathtub.

"Well… there's nothing to know about me. I-" Tsuna was interrupted by Gokudera, something she did not do often.

"Juudaime. How are things with Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked, and Reborn listened to this conversation extra closely now.

"Uhm... …. I think we are… I don't know…" Tsuna mumbled, frowning. Well, what can she say? There's nothing to say about this-she's confused.

"Even though he confessed… sometimes I feel that _there is something else_…" Tsuna confessed, bringing her hair to the front to her cover her chest.

"_Gomen- _Gokudera, I'm just confused." She gave Gokudera a half simper, and told her that they shouldn't soak too long. Both of them got up, and in that instant, they saw the creak at the door, in which Yamamoto was still picking himself up to leave.

They wrapped the towels around their bodies-and they sensed something. Just as Yamamoto thought he was about to get caught, Gokudera glared at the opposite direction-the window.

"Come out you scum! I know you're here you fucking bastard!" Gokudera yelled, and that got both the males attention.

"Then I'll eliminate any opposition for Xanxus-sama; then I'll kidnap the brat." Levi announced, coming through the open window, and vaguely Tsuna wondered how that guy of that size could fit into the small window.

"Fuck you!" Gokudera cursed, not having her dynamites her side caused her to have a major disadvantage, and on top of that, she's only wearing a towel.

Levi blushed, upon taking her curse for something _else_.

"_Vanffanculo." _And with that she clutched her towel tighter to her and swiftly attempted to kick him.

Tsuna frowned and tied her towel tighter, going to help Gokudera out, even if she's scared.

"Don't worry, Juudaime, I'll protect you." Gokudera promised, and proceeded to punch him after securing her knot. The bathroom of the residence was unusually large, so it didn't restrict much movement from the enemy.

"It's okay… Gokudera-chan… I'll help you." The Tsuna a few months ago would never imagine herself saying this, but at times like this and at this situation, sometimes-she just couldn't forgive perverts like him who peep in girls bathing-perhaps it's pride, perhaps it's something else.

Levi summoned his umbrellas which had the lightning attribute.

Just as Yamamoto was about to interfere with this fight, Reborn motioned for Yamamoto to not do it.

As Levi's umbrella needed sometime to charge as it wasn't in the maximum power in this low-ceiling toilet, Tsuna and Gokudera launched their attack on him with kicks and punches and threw him out of the toilet in no time.

They were about to walk out of the toilet when Tsuna accidentally slipped because of the lack of friction. Reborn, who was about to escape saw that and turned around to catch her. As she was falling, she clutched her towel tighter and closer to her, careful of what was about to become of her.

She closed her eyes, expecting to land with a 'thud', instead, she landed on something warm and it permeates her skin through the towel. Gokudera went up to Tsuna immediately, and acknowledge Reborn, frowning though.

"Yakyuu-baka! What are you doing here? Don't tell me you were peeking too?!" Gokudera screamed, though not as loud as it were to reach the floor below.

"…Ma, ma, Gokudera, calm down." Yamamoto paused, unsure of what to say in this situation. Gokudera grabbed her clothes that was in a bag and dragged him out of the room, saying that they're going to have a long conversation and he's probably going to get punished.

Tsuna slowly opened her eyes, and after finding that she landed on Reborn, shrieked a 'HIII'.

"For dame-dame-Tsuna, you did well back there, but you still have a lot to improve on. Including this." Reborn smirked, groping on her tits.

Tsuna flinched in his touch, and pushed him away.

"S-S-Stop it R-Reborn." Her face was burning in a bright shade of red, and when she pushed him away, she almost fall down by the impact, but was caught by Reborn, who clutched on to her towel.

"We have a lot to talk about, Tsuna."

* * *

**E/N: ***cough* end *cough* I don't know whether to write smut the next chapter, so do leave in your reviews about proceeding or an interval smut chapter. *cough* *guilty* *looks at my parents who's behind my back watching TV* *drinks water*

**Notes: **-

**Reply to reviews: -**


	20. Game 10: Ti Amo

"愛"と呼ばれるこのゲーム: This game called 'Love'.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, here you go. I'm sure you know what the title means.

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own KHR. _

_Song of the chapter: Terrible Things- Mayday Parade_

**Warnings: M for obvious reasons, this whole chapter, so I won't put where the stuff starts.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Ti Amo**

* * *

"… Talk?" Tsuna whispered, apprehensive of what was going to occur next. Her hands gripping on to her towel tighter, trying to hold on to it.

Her hair was dripping water, and her damp body touching her cool hair causes her to quiver slightly. Reborn lifted her to the bed, placing her down. She lay there, quietly, heart racing with anticipation and fear.

"What had happened when I was away?" Reborn's voice was soft, but strong. Reborn sat by the bed, not saying anything. Tsuna paled, trying to find an excuse for it. Clenching her towel tighter, she muttered something.

"...Nothing…"

Reborn smirked wryly, and threatened to pull her towel off. Both of them knew who was going to be the victor of this tug-of-war in the end, so Tsuna darted her eyes in fear.

"H-H-Hibari-san… kissed me…" Tsuna answered, cheeks bright red from the embarrassment of the recall of the incident as the memory of the incident flashed pass her mind.

"Wrong answer, baka-Tsuna." Reborn pulled her towel off anyway without much force. He wasn't planning on keeping his end of the bargain from the start. Tsuna let out a gasp and a shriek, and scrambled to cover herself but to no avail. Her blankets were not there-they were sent for washing, and she couldn't sit upright because Reborn was threatening her that if she did, he'd torture her more later.

Tsuna felt her cheeks burning in embarrassment and the lack of clothing around him. Reborn felt his erection when she saw her-skin milky white, pink nipples and lastly, as his eyes trail to her sex.

She was uncomfortable like this, all squirmy and trying to cover herself with her hands, which he found cute.

"Now tell me, dame-Tsuna, are you too afraid to admit that you're insecure?" He tossed the towel away swiftly, and claimed her lips.

Tsuna winced in shock, but gradually accepted him and began to relax. He found his way through the gates of her lips, biting them, licking them, and after the barrier of her teeth, he found her tongue, and locked them together, intertwining them together, and tasted and savoured her taste.

"…I-" She managed to muster something out in between their kiss. "I… am not insecure…!"

He went down to her neck, leaving trails of kisses. Then to her earlobe, biting them causing her to wince in pain. She was still unwilling to admit it-she was stubborn at times like this. If she's not going to admit this, he'll make her. His hands travelled down to her breasts.

He started to knead them, causing her to gasp in pleasure and pain, and the constant friction between his hands and her nipples caused them to harden. He bend down to lick them, sucking on them so hard so that she gasp. She kept her hands on the bed, trying very hard to appear that it wasn't going to affect her.

Then he used his teeth-he bit on her. She shivered slightly, as his skilful tongue licked her nipples, causing her to tremble again. After one breast was done, he would go to the other, and repeat the same thing. She knows that if she doesn't admit it, she'd lose her 'innocence'. She didn't want to admit what she was feeling either, but with herself being treated like this-she had to voice it out.

"S-stop it… Reborn… I …" She paused, trying to find the right words as he continued to lick her. He paused then, waiting to hear what she say.

A surge of feelings of insecurity, doubt, confusion and lust propelled her to confess out suddenly, as she covered her face with her hands, trying very hard not to cry when thinking about it.

"You're just doing your job right? Protecting me… being my fiancé because you were told to… you didn't have any feelings for me did you? I feel that every time you touch me, it's because of a conviction… but I…" Tsuna tried to smile but ended up with a frown, though her face was still covered.

Reborn pulled his tie down, and tossed it off without a care, then proceeded to hug Tsuna. He smiled, a rare true smile, happy that she told him how she felt. He placed his fedora on her head, and petted her head.

Reborn closed up the distance between them both and nuzzled her neck.

"You know, if I knew you felt insecure, I would have done this long ago. You are the first person that made me feel this way. Ti Amo."

Tsuna froze momentarily, and blinked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He wasn't lying…was he? She trembled a little, and her hyper intuition tells her she wouldn't enjoy what she'd be doing next.

"And to prove it," Reborn said, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants, "I'll let you do something that none of my past lovers had done." He let out a short chuckle, before slipping off his underpants.

Tsuna shut her eyes in fear, shifting herself back to the bed. Reborn then followed on to the bed. She couldn't believe what they were doing. _'…W-What are we doing?! I … I …' _Tsuna thought, body tense and nervous. She had never experienced this surge of feeling-she felt both hot and cold at the same time.

Reborn took out a gun from his jacket and purposely misfired at Tsuna.

"Are you going to open your eyes or not, dame-Tsuna? You should know that being my woman doesn't mean this." Reborn reprimanded, almost scoffing at her denial. Tsuna gulped, and slowly opened her eyes, refusing to look anything and everything below his waist level.

Reborn closed his eyes in annoyance. Then he smirked. '_She's too stupid to understand the fact that I can't kill her.' _

He pointed his gun straight at her forehead, forcing her to face down. She felt her face flare redder, as he removed his jacket and tossed it away-joining the pile he tossed away. All that left was his dress shirt and cuff links. Tsuna quietly placed his fedora on to the table top as she was told.

She could see how big he was now, and that only tend to make her more afraid of what was going to happen next. She knew that if they were to marry, she'd still have to deal with this, however, she didn't want to deal it now, not now. She had heard from Nana that it hurt like you're being split apart-something she didn't want to deal with.

"…R-Reborn… can we not do this? I-I… understand how you feel now…" Tsuna lied, but Reborn just returned her a simple answer.

"Suck."

Reborn prepared his revolver, ready to fire another shot if she didn't do it. Unexpectedly, she slowly opened her mouth, and tried to suck it like she was sucking a pacifier. She didn't know what she was doing right now-but she'd be lying if she told him that she believes that he loves her. The fire in her heart grows stronger, a force that drove her to do it. She wanted him so badly-she realized now; no matter how much he treated her.

She will love him, will always love him. He'd always have a place in her heart. She wants to make him happy. Suddenly, she felt that it doesn't matter right now-she'd just have to do her best in this. She'd just have to trust him, if he hurt her, it doesn't matter, in this game called love, you lose some, you gain some.

She licked his member, causing him to groan in delight. Slowly, she used her tongue to lick them from the top to the tip. Then she sucked slowly, taking her sweet time without a care in the world, causing him to groan even more. She felt him getting bigger and bigger, and secretly she was apprehended again, but she didn't mention it.

Cum was oozing out of his member now, and Tsuna was told to swallow-which initially she thought she was supposed to spit it out when she felt his gun click.

It tasted salty and thick, weird even. Honestly, she felt dirty for doing it-and because of her innocence-it led to her think that what 14 year old girl would do this.

"For a job well done for someone dame like you," Reborn remarked, prying open her legs now, "I'll reward you." Tsuna shook her head in denial, expecting penetration to occur soon after.

"I-I don't want any reward-" and Tsuna blushed after gazing at Reborn's eyes, looking at her in such a way that makes her turned on. He pushed her closer by pulling her thighs to him, causing his member and her entrance to bump. She let out a tiny squeak, and he shifted her so that it would be easy for his hands to reach her entrance.

Placing his long index finger inside, he immediately caused her to squirm. She let out a whimper of pain. To remain in the character even though he was worried she was hurt, he waited for her to adept before placing a second finger in. That caused her to whimper again and shift a little, but she didn't whimper as much. She was starting to get wetter by the minute, with him thrusting his fingers in and out. When she was ready, he slipped the third finger in, causing her to moan accidentally.

She was biting back her moan, and he knows it.

"Oh?"

Her face was flushed, eyes almost close to shutting, and tried to keep her body from not betraying her. He thrust his fingers in and out of her entrance, then finally removing it, licking his fingers.

"You taste so good."

He bent down his head, leaning closer to her, licking her tavern. She mewled as he felt his warm tongue slid into her, flicking in and out of it. He kept his hands on her hips to keep her stable and to immobilize her. She was on the verge of submitting to him when he stopped. Placing his fingers inside again, he repeated the process of inserting his fingers from the first one to the fourth one.

"Ngh…R-Reborn…"

He felt her walls clench on his fingers, then secreting her juices after a slight moan. He tugged his fingers out, relishing the moment and the product of her being turned out by his work.

"… What do you want, Tsuna?"

Tsuna bit her lip wantonly, feeling her whole body melting under his control. Now, desire overtook her and all she wanted was him. Only him. She put aside her fears and decided that she wanted to give herself to him.

"…Y-You, Reborn." He gave her a slight smirk and pushed her closer by pulling her thighs to him again, causing contact between his thick cock and her entrance.

"Beg."

Tsuna quivered, shaking at the difference in temperature of his hands on her legs, and slowly, and to Reborn, it lasted like a decade before she spoke again.

"…P-Please, please Reborn. I want you so badly."

His heart leapt a beat when he heard that. He decided to push his luck-to advance further.

"Why?" He asked, slipping a finger inside her again, finding her sweet spot to hit it again.

"Because… ngh-…be-because …. I… I l-l-lov-ve yy-y-y-ou…"

Although her words was unclear, he definitely did hear that. He smiled, and he decided that he wanted to hear more.

"I didn't hear what you say, dame-dame-Tsuna." He slipped a second finger in, and finally after finding her sweet spot, he inserted his fingers in and out, hitting that spot.

"I… I l-lngh… love you…!"

"Louder."

"I l-love y-you!"

* * *

**E/N: **This. This. This is quite fail isn't it? I don't knoooow. Arrr. When I read it I feel failed. Tell me what you think alright? I'll stop here because I don't know how to write. Sorry if this took ages to complete. I was busy with purchasing of my friend's b'day present and also school work. Gomen!

**Notes: -**

**Reply to reviews: -**


	21. Game 10: Part 2: Ring Battle Start!

"愛"と呼ばれるこのゲーム: This game called 'Love'.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I'm going to compile all the chapters by next week. Sorry for all the late update and thanks for all the love!

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own KHR. _

_Song of the chapter: Namida no Kiseki-Clear_

**Warnings: T**

* * *

**Chapter 10.5: **Ring Battle-Start!

* * *

"That's all that I need to know." Reborn muttered, whispering into Tsuna's ears. Getting up and picking up his clothes, he threw Tsuna's underwear that he got from her closet at her face.

"Get dressed, unless you want me to fuck you?" The Tsuna that was consumed with desire was momentarily stunned, snapping back into reality in an instant. All of the wanton wants vanished. She felt shameful again, wearing her underwear. She stood up too, picking up her clothes as she looked up-he was already dressed. It was as if nothing had happened.

"C'mon, we have to train Tsuna. Stop squandering your time seducing me and get your ass out with Enma to train." Reborn said, eyes unreadable. It wasn't as if he didn't want to fuck her. He closed his eyes, trying to rid of the thoughts of what had happened just now. He promised the ninth-he remembered, and as such, he wasn't one to break such promises.

"…But Reborn… I'm tired…" Tsuna whined, almost pouting. He smacked her, and gave her a sadistic grin.

"Fine…"

Listlessly, Enma was called out by Tsuna to the desolate field on the side of the town. Enma was glad to help, but also was apprehended at the situation at hand. He had never seen Xanxus before, yet as Tsuna describes him, he doesn't have a tint of good feeling about this. As they first started their training, Tsuna was to climb walls, or forced to, rather.

After many attempts of surfacing from the rock climbing, she was told to fight Basil, someone from her father's CEDEF group. She didn't particularly liked fighting or enjoyed doing it. However, she didn't have a choice, she wanted to improve to defeat Xanxus. Enma was there with them too, cheering her from the side-lines.

Feeling her power grow over the next few hours and soon days, she begin to believe in the hope that she might have to face him.

"Tsuna. I want you to do something. It's Primo's attack. Since you and him have similar weapon and personality, you might be able to execute it."

The dawn of the ring battles draws near as the others were also caught up in their own training respectively. Yamamoto and Gokudera met lesser each time, because of the argument they got into a few days ago. Yamamoto tried to relent and give in, but he couldn't bear it and got angry at her. She makes his dark side appear every time.

Sasagawa Ryohei was appointed as the sun guardian, and Colonnello was to be his trainer. He promised Tsuna to help her win this ring battle under the condition that Tsuna would not tell his sister about this, and because he likes her, which was kept in his heart and not told to the oblivious Tsuna.

Lambo, being appointed as her thunder guardian, was nowhere near perfection. Tsuna didn't want a child to fight, and despite Reborn reassuring her with his usual smacks that he'd be fine, Tsuna didn't feel fine. Lambo had this 10 year bazooka that could transform to his future self, but still his 10 year later self was…weak.

The other guardians were made known to her. She didn't particularly liked Hibari or Mukuro as her guardians, because they were intimidating. The thought of Hibari-and about her not following the school protocol is driving her nuts. Luckily for her, she skipped school several days for training. It wasn't as bad. Reborn's last student, Dino, which claims Tsuna as his sister, was appointed to Hibari as his tutor.

Mukuro was just being Mukuro, doing his own things at his own pace.

Finally, the Cervello arrived to announce the start of the match, reckoning that the sun match was the first match to be played out.

Sasagawa Ryohei was all fired up to do this. He called upon the 5 guardians to gather and they formed a circle, cheering for him. Reborn was not present in this match because he had to attend to some business regarding the Vongola.

"Onii-san, good luck!" Tsuna cheered, standing back carrying Lambo in her arms. Reborn had ultimately forced her to carry Lambo with her to the ring battle match. Wearing her skirt (partly because of fear of Hibari) another part because Leon produced another skirt again, she thought she might as well wear it. The plaited Nami-chuu skirt slid down her waist along with the dress shirt that was with her school uniform.

Ryohei incidentally blushed, glad that Tsuna was there to cheer for him. Yamamoto and Gokudera weren't talking to each other, and kept their distance wide apart. Tsuna glanced at both of them, trying to think of ideas to salvage the situation between them.

Lussuria entered the bright stage after the Cervello announced that the extremely bright stage was to be their battling platform. Immediately, Tsuna was worried for Ryohei. After all, fighting in such a stage would be a huge obstacle for him.

Tsuna slid on glasses prepared to the audience. Although now she could see what was occurring in the match, Ryohei can't. He didn't know it'd be this type of a match until the very last minute-now, and he didn't bring any pair of sunglasses with him. They're stuck in a sticky situation as it is being made known that Lussuria also uses his pair of fists to fight.

"Hey, isn't it unfair that Lussuria has sunglasses while Sempai doesn't?" Yamamoto retorted, which the Cervello replied in a manner that it's in the rules. Since Ryohei didn't predict this match and neither did Lussuria, they can't do anything about it.

Tsuna noted that Xanxus was not here tonight, which was good, because she really didn't want to see him. Squalo was present though, eyeing her intently, planning on ways to kidnap her after this match, as soon as possible.

The rest of the Varia was here besides Xanxus, and among them was Belphegor, who was looking at Gokudera, starting to recognise her.

Ryohei finally beat Lussuria after a tough fight, making use of his wits-something that he never used(almost) in his life and his determination to win. The glass of the lights were shattered into tiny million pieces and scattered down to the floor like diamonds felling from the sky. As Ryohei regained his vision, he defeated Lussuria.

Just as the match ended, the Cervello announced that the next ring battle would be the battle of the thunder ring. Levi smirked, glaring at Tsuna then at Lambo. Tsuna, being decisive, decided that she'd make Lambo forfeit the match tomorrow.

Ryohei was wounded, so he was sent to the hospital as soon as the match ended. Tsuna ran to his side, and he smiled.

"Did you see my match?! It was extreme wasn't it?!" He exclaimed with zest, despite the injuries he had suffered from.

"Onii-san! You were great…! Are you okay…? Let's get you to the hospital!" Tsuna asked, concerned, as the stretcher was brought out and he was placed on it.

"I'm extremely fine! Sawada-chan, I need to tell you something." Ryohei said, acting a little shy all of a sudden. Blinking, Tsuna placed her hand on Ryohei's colder arm.

"Okay. Tell me later. Let's move you to the hospital first…" Tsuna elucidated, as the four of them moved Ryohei to the hospital, after calling the ambulance.

It was like a snowstorm taking over hell when Squalo entered his boss's room. Sure, the weather was fine outside-a perfectly starry sky day that was marvellous for a lovers date; something both of them never did experience before. The moon was smiling too much, and the sky warmed up the whole planet and giving everyone outside a warm and fuzzy feeling.

Not to Xanxus though. Squalo hasn't captured Tsuna, and the rest of the Varia weren't successful in their attempts too.

"All of you are useless trash!" Xanxus shouted, echoing through the whole room. The glass in his hands shattered into tiny pieces, and the wine spilled out like blood in his hand, dripping to the carpet.

Since Lussuria's lost last night, Xanxus hasn't been put in a good mood.

"VOIII! We've found out that Reborn went back to Italy again!" Squalo screeched a little too loud, and Xanxus felt his brows twitch in exasperation.

Getting his lazy back up and finally smirking, he grabbed Squalo by his long hair and threw him down to the ground, though it failed.

"I'll be paying a visit to that trash myself." Xanxus declared, with a sneer. For the last few years, he hasn't seen Tsuna much, in fact, now that he thought about it, he hasn't seen her.

"Oi, you scum, tell me something about that brat." Xanxus shook his hand to clear off the remaining shards of glass in his hand and wine, as the servant behind him handed him a fresh glass of wine.

Squalo closed his eyes-recalling the memory of seeing them making out in the empty street, and grunted in disgust. He told Xanxus what he saw in his usual tone, and stalked out of the room to prepare to finally able to successfully grab Tsuna with Reborn gone.

"…That bitch… _I'll make sure to taint her…_" Xanxus scoffed, tilting his wine glass, eyes glinting with a certain level of anger as he watch the red liquid swirl violently in his glass.

After gulping every drop of his expensive wine, he smacked the glass down on the table, walking to his closet.

* * *

The doctor came out to inform that Ryohei was fine, and he need some rest. Since it is already so late, the group decided to go home. They split up, Yamamoto excusing himself saying that he had to get home early, and Tsuna could obviously see that it was an excuse. As she didn't want to pry, she nodded and gave consent to him. Gokudera stayed with Tsuna, walking her home with Lambo.

"Hey Gokudera, what happened between you and Yamamoto…? It's okay if you don't want to tell me." Tsuna queried, hugging closer to the now asleep Lambo. He was like a fluff of cotton wool now, easy to hug and because he's a little plump after Nana fed him so much.

"I'll tell you. That day he was outside the bathroom. I argued about him about being indecent-spying at 2 girls. He said he was just worried, and joked about what-or-not stuff. I didn't believe him and almost hit him. Then he brought up my ex. I didn't want to tell him what happened between my ex so he made some assumptions. Then we argued." Gokudera paused, frowning, eyes flaring with anger.

Tsuna had never seen Gokudera so angry before. What had Yamamoto said?

"He said I was a slut who slept with my ex for benefits!" Gokudera said, fist clenching. Tsuna sighed, how could Yamamoto say this?

"That was the last straw. He didn't apologize to me after that. Even if he did, I wouldn't forgive him. That bastard." Gokudera cursed, and Tsuna almost let out another sigh.

"Could that be a misunderstanding between both of you?" Tsuna questioned, thinking.

"I don't know." Gokudera shifted uncomfortably. Then for a moment-both of them sensed something approaching. They started sprinting after looking each other in the eye. Something has gone wrong, _terribly wrong._ Everything was too quiet and eerie in the street at 9:30.

"Bitch, so there you are."

* * *

He had to get back to Italy at such a crucial moment. Apparently, Luce is back. The curse of the arcobaleno which was broken a few years ago-Aria, Luce's sister, predicted that Luce would be back. He had longed to see Luce. Aria only told her yesterday, in which he rushed back. The memories of his old fading crush-Luce, and the first kiss he had shared with him.

He's getting nostalgic.

"Luce."

* * *

**E/N: **Yeah I'm really lazy to write what has been showed in the anime. :/ . This chapter is a lil boring, I know. Poor Squalo ;A;.  
HAH SO some of you predicted that Luce would come back, and she did. Good guess, guys.

**Notes: **-

**Reply to reviews:  
**Oneaaa: Yes he is. Thanks for your review XD. R27 fighting !(LOL)


	22. Game 11: Recollections

"愛"と呼ばれるこのゲーム: This game called 'Love'.

* * *

**A/N: **Argh-I'm too busy to compile. Forget it *lol* sorry for being capricious. Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favourites ! You guys make my day.

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own KHR. _

_Song of the chapter: Acha - Super Junior_

**Warnings: **Prepare yourself for some RLuc and 8027.

* * *

**Chapter 11: **Recollections

* * *

The soft, warm, blemished glowing orange light lit the whole room when the figure slowly morphed into the room. The curse was finally broken. Everything was resolved. Veneering himself with a cool face, Reborn sat down calmly, tipping his fedora while his heart beat in anticipation.

_Luce._

Her eyes were closed, her white dress floating and swivelling whilst she landed on the ground. Finally, she opened her eyes which revealed her sapphire blue orbs. Her green hair settled down after the heat of her flames causing it to swirl.

"It's nice to see you, Reborn." Luce softly said, with a simper. For Reborn, it was as if time stopped for that moment. He never thought that he'd see Luce after she went _'missing'_ because of the curse.

"Luce." Reborn nodded, and he didn't know what overcame him-that immense flow of indescribable feelings-that yearning for her when she was gone; and he thought as if he was never going to see her again. That was the worst part of his life. If not for Tsuna, he'd have already gone for a worldwide search in a desperate attempt to find her.

Her innocence has undeniably lit up his whole life-and just when he though Tsuna was the one, Luce reappeared.

He felt his body moving by himself, pulling Luce into an tight embrace. Memories of Luce and him when they were young, meeting Luce a year after meeting Tsuna. They were both of the same age, and at that time, he didn't visit Tsuna as much as now. The scent of black lily lingering on her…

It was as if he was brought back to the days that they were together, on a mission. He snapped out of that, taking in more of her, and smelling that his cologne-_Armani Attitude_ has mixed with her scent.

"Welcome back, Luce. I missed you." Reborn muttered lowly into Luce's ears. It was unlike Reborn to say this to anyone, much less Tsuna. Well, the only ones he treat differently are Luce and Tsuna, but for the rest let's just say sometimes he doesn't give much of a damn.

"I'm back, Reborn." Luce murmured, smiling as tears rolled down her cheeks. There's _a tint of sadness in her tone almost as if keeping some secret from him_.

They stayed together in each other's embrace for the longest of time before letting go of each other.

* * *

Tsuna felt awfully short when she stared at Xanxus. She needs to tip her head so that she could face him. If not, she'd just be seeing his chest. Gokudera stood in front of Tsuna defensively as a reflex reaction. Both of them knew that they were in deep shit. Tsuna has yet to master the zero point breakthrough. Her hyper intuition tells her that there is no other option but to escape.

Gripping on the edges of her skirt and fidgeting, Tsuna grabbed Gokudera in an attempt to escape.

"Gokudera-chan, let's go." Tsuna asserted, running as Gokudera willingly ran with her. Although Gokudera didn't want to escape, but she had to follow her _Juudaime's _wishes.

Xanxus sneered. Indeed, that girl has grown up. Although she was still short, (comparing to him), but her pale white skin, big doe eyes and long legs, she could be considered a beauty. Except that he didn't know how far she and Reborn had gone.

He decided that he should cut all the crap and get straight to the point and stop beating around the bush. He didn't care if doing this is illegal or what but if both of them were to get married, there would be no stopping him anymore, provided that he deflowered her, which could be done in no time.

"Bitch, if you run away from me, I'll kill the trash beside you." Xanxus threatened, pulling out his gun that was hanging from his trousers and pointed at Gokudera.

Gokudera narrowed her eyes, and decided that she should at least get her Juudaime to safety. There'd be no other choice. Stupid Yamamoto was not here with them, so she'd have to manage somehow. She knew Tsuna would surrender to him using her as bait, but she wouldn't let this happen. Throwing one of her dynamites to create a smokescreen, she pulled Tsuna out of it to continue running.

Tsuna had refused to run, but she pulled her along anyway. Tsuna knew that Gokudera didn't want to disobey her but she had no choice. She was too loyal. Gokudera took out her phone and dialled for Yamamoto. He answered after several beeps.

"Baseball idiot, listen to what I have to say. Juudaime is in trouble. I need you to get her to safety. Don't give me any fucking whiny shit right now. I don't want to listen to it. Protect her by all means! Understand?!" Gokudera shouted over the phone. Yamamoto jolted up from the receiver line, and immediately grabbed his sword from his room and jumped down from the second floor of his room.

He had never heard Gokudera so desperate before. Even though he didn't want to see her right now, he cast aside those feelings and ran to where Gokudera had said they were in the conversation they had just now.

Gokudera knocked out Tsuna and placed her in the alley carefully, and placed her phone in Tsuna's pocket. She had texted Yamamoto to track her phone's GPS if he couldn't find them. Hopefully, Yamamoto would be clever enough to heed to her instructions and bring Tsuna to safety.

She ran as far as possible from where Tsuna was after taunting him to follow her.

"I'll be enough to defeat you." Gokudera drew out her dynamites, throwing several of them to Xanxus. She knew that it wouldn't be enough to hurt him, _she knew that._ Xanxus was notorious for murdering several Vongola to-be candidates after all.

"Where's the bitch? Tell me you scum." Xanxus flared, bringing out his guns to shoot her. She managed to avoid some of it, but got hit in the shoulder and the stomach. It was only the beginning, he has yet to bring out his trump card.

"I'll never tell you, fucking idiot." She cussed, holding on to her recently received wounds from Xanxus.

* * *

Belphegor was bored, really ,really bored. Yawning, he threw his knifes like darts on the wall. It hit where he wanted to hit exactly.

"_Shishishi, _I'm going out for the walk to find the boss." Bel said to Squalo who was screaming at Levi.

Squalo immediately diverted his attention to Bel.

"Voi! I'll go with you!" Squalo yelled, splashing the wine at Levi when he stands up. Levi got angry and yelled at him but Squalo ignored him. The boss had been out for too long that it seemed almost suspicious.

Both of them left the Varia mansion to find their boss.

* * *

Yamamoto had received Gokudera's text and did what he was supposed to-tracking her GPS. He sucked at reading maps, but for once, he was glad that he was able to locate where her phone was. He found Tsuna fainted lying by the wall. He carried her bridal style, unsure of where to carry her.

As he was unsure, he decided to call Reborn. Reborn answered the phone after countless rings.

"Reborn, Tsuna's being pursued by Xanxus. Where do you think I can bring her to? I'm sure that anywhere in Japan is safe now." Yamamoto prattled on, unsure of what to do with Tsuna in his arms and the phone clamped between his shoulder and head.

Reborn remained in silence for a moment.

"I'll come back to Japan as soon as possible to pick up dame-Tsuna. Meanwhile, try not to get caught by Xanxus. Even if we were to bring her back to Italy, it wouldn't be safe for her too. I'll catch you later." Reborn hung the phone.

He had no idea what to do now. For now, his legs bring him back to the one place he felt protected most-at his home-his father's sushi bar.

"I'll do everything I can to protect you, Tsuna." Yamamoto swore and felt himself looking at Tsuna's face again. He felt the surge of first love-a few fragments that remained in his heart.

He used to like her, and he knew it. He liked Gokudera too, but with Gokudera, it felt different because Gokudera always felt so distant even though she was fragile in the inside. He knew that he still liked her even now.

Growing up with her in Namimori was one of his best memories. Playing baseball with her, (she used to try to play it with him), listening to her babble about Reborn(then it was not known that he was her fiancé), both of them hiding from Ryohei when they played hide and seek.

Ryohei had of course, forgotten due to his bad memory.

Yamamoto felt his heart clench in agony. It wasn't like him to feel this way. It was wrong, wrong, wrong. Tsuna already had somebody else. He already knew that Tsuna loves Reborn, too much that she'd even sacrifice herself for him. She'd do whatever he wants.

Entering the sushi bar, he went up to his room and placed Tsuna on his bed. Placing his sword perpendicular to the ground, he sat on the floor by the bedside. Clutching tightly to his sword, he closed his eyes.

"Everything will be fine…" he convinced himself and continue to chant to reassure himself. He does not like Tsuna, he does not, he tried to convince himself. If he does like Tsuna, he wouldn't have fought with Gokudera.

It seemed like forever till daylight.

* * *

"Luce, I have to go. That dame-Tsuna is in trouble…" Reborn trailed on, watching Luce push out some cookies from the oven.

"It's okay. I want to go with you. Is that okay?" Luce gave him a brilliant smile and packed her cookies in a container. Reborn nodded. Meanwhile, he phoned Fon who's currently in Japan.

"Fon, I need your help. Dame-Tsuna's in trouble." Reborn muttered, agitated from this situation they're in now.

Fon agreed swiftly and quickly. He hung up. Reborn knew that Fon had been interested in finding out what Tsuna looks like and what had captivated him for so long. Fon had been single for so long, but he wouldn't possibly fell for Tsuna over some incident with the situation of knight in a shining armour rescuing his stupid dame-Tsuna as damsel in distress.

"Dame-Tsuna… you'd better be safe or I'll drag you out for more training…" Reborn whispered. Luce chuckled at what he said.

After visiting Tsuna in Japan, he'd always tell Luce what he named as ridiculous acts Tsuna did. Luce, being Luce, patiently listened to what he did to his dame-Tsuna. Of course, even if she found them cruel and told him that, he wouldn't stop. Sometimes she wonders how the girl survived under his cruel training and torture.

She'd really like to see the girl of that calibre that Reborn had trained out of.

_In fact, she needs to tell her something important._

As she closed her eyes, Luce felt a vision coming in.

_Wedding bells… _

_A church somewhere that doesn't seemed to be at Japan or Italy…_

_A depressed and angered brunette wearing satin white wedding gown forced to walk down the aisle…_

_A glimpse of the groom's scarred face… _

_The vow was being forced upon her because someone was put on gun point…_

_They were married…_

Luce shook out of her vision. The brunette that she had never seen before… who is she?

* * *

**E/N: **LOL what am I writing. Send me your reviews to tell me how you feel XoX.

**Notes: **I'm not sure if you guys know, but it is plausible that you could love 2 people at one time. (Romantically).

**Reply to reviews:**

_Serryblack1: LOL ; You'll see. Thanks for your review anyway; :D_


	23. Game 11: Part 2: Inflictions

"愛"と呼ばれるこのゲーム: This game called 'Love'.

**A/N: **Sigggggh, non-stop revision and exams tire me, so I don't know what to say here.

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own KHR. _

_Song of the chapter: Put your hearts Up- Ariana Grande_

**Warnings: **Accidental 0027(?)

* * *

**Chapter 11.5: Inflictions**

* * *

The bad weather in Italy delayed their flight for an hour, so Luce had plenty of time to talk to Reborn. Lightning streaked across the dark cloudy skies, hinting the first sign of rain and storm. Both of them sat down on the airport's café, with Reborn showing no hints of his concern for Tsuna. Luce knows very well he is.

"I know you're worried about Tsuna… but can you show me her picture…?" Luce asked. Something tells her that she needs to see what Tsuna looks like immediately-and she was afraid of the fact that Tsuna might be the girl in her vision. She prayed hard that it wasn't, after all, Tsuna seemed like a sweet girl.

Reborn momentarily snapped out of his daze and unclenched his fists, taking another puff of the smoke. It wasn't like him to chain smoke, but when he was worried, he tend to do this, _Luce knew. _Reborn got his _Samsung Galaxy S3 phone _out from his pocket and unlocked the phone. After clearing all his apps, he showed her a picture of her he took secretly when she was sleeping.

Luce noted that he had put her as his wallpaper, half of her was glad for him-finally able to find someone he loves so much-even more than her, half of her was upset because she still had lingering feelings for him that would never blossom out of anything.

A short glimpse of her caused her to stiffen. She almost dropped his phone on the table, but managed to catch it in time. Closing her eyes, she heaved a heavy sigh.

"Reborn… you've got to save Tsuna… by hook or crook…" Luce murmured, and that sentence caused Reborn to crush his cigarette.

After this was being said, the flight for both of their return to Japan was being announced.

* * *

When it was finally dawn, Yamamoto had a vague idea that it'd be fine despite the incoming storm. Gokudera didn't contact him after that as she promised, but at least Tsuna's fine. After a final glimpse at the sleeping Tsuna, Yamamoto went around the house to scout for any signs of Gokudera, while informing his father to keep an eye on Tsuna.

He believed that his father's ability would at least be enough to keep her safe. After all, it is he who had thought him the _Shigure Shouen Ryuu. _

"Gokudera…! Where are you?" Yamamoto screamed, desperate to sought for her.

It was then that he realized the extent that he likes her. Tsuna was different again, they were worlds apart. Was it love or was it lust? He wasn't sure. The line between his feelings of Tsuna and Gokudera were blemished instantly by the whirlwind of feelings he had experienced recently.

He wants to _move on,_ but 'moving on', is easier said than done. Whilst he shouts of Gokudera, the shrieks of her could finally be heard. However, she's not screaming for joy for Yamamoto. She's screaming in agony. Without a further thought, Yamamoto heads in that direction of where her voice was heard.

Hibari was patrolling in that district of Namimori when he heard her cry of pain. He froze, then continue to head to where the voice was. Whoever who disturbs the peace he had in Namimori shall be persecuted-no matter the reason. Besides that, he knows that today is a school day, yet he hears a familiar voice of his schoolmate. There must be trouble-and his guess is the new visitors visiting from Italy to Namimori.

Hibird landed on his head gently, nuzzling him while singing the Namimori school song. That reminds him that he hasn't seen Sawada Tsuna around… and he knows _that he likes to see _her in it. It suited her very well, and again he reminds himself to remind her when he sees her that she has to wear pants under her skirt.

When he arrived at the venue, he snapped out of his string of thoughts. Gokudera-one of Tsuna's crowding friends-as known to Hibari, was badly injured, clothes torn and tattered, lying on the floor. The man who did the deed to her was standing straight ahead, Belphegor.

Xanxus was nowhere to be seen. Squalo was standing beside Belphegor, staring at Hibari.

"So you're the one who disrupted peace in Namimori. I'll bite you to death."

* * *

Rokudo Mukuro was well aware of the plight his dear Tsunaruhime was in. Together with Chrome and the rest of the Kokuyo gang, they headed towards the Varia mansion in Japan where they live. He certainly hoped that he had arrived in time to save Tsunaruhime. It is she who mesmerized him and saved him-and he determined that he ought to keep her alive.

Well, if he wasn't able to catch the leader, then he thought perhaps he ought to eliminate the rest of his subordinates. When they arrived at the mansion, only Levi, Mammon and Gola Mosca was around to keep them entertained.

"Kufufu, let's take care of these before moving on."

* * *

After Xanxus found the duo, Lambo transformed to his ten year later self and was told to escape by Tsuna and Gokudera on his own, back to the Sawada residence. Tsuna trusted his ten year later self enough to allow him to wander on his own. Even though both of them were afraid that he'd get caught by the enemy, he assured them he'd be fine once he reaches home, because Iemitsu's home, together with Enma and Basil.

Once Lambo reaches home before the 5 minute limit is up, he rushed to tell them what had happened. Iemitsu, being the oldest here and the CEDEF head, decided that Tsuna should master Primo's technique before Xanxus gets to her.

"Where's Tsuna?" Iemitsu questioned. Lambo shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't know." With that being said, he transformed back to his five year self. His five year later self was asleep, so they didn't have any more trouble.

"We'll find Tsuna-chan," Enma muttered, resolved. Iemitsu nodded and the duo left the house. Iemitsu called the ninth.

"_Kyuudaime, _it's Iemitsu."

* * *

Reborn was quiet on the plane, not saying anything when he heard Luce's prophecy. Whenever he looks at Luce, his thoughts would drift to the happy times they have together. Although he's also worried about Tsuna, he can't help it whenever he sees Luce's glum face. Her face was like this before she disappeared.

He was afraid that he'd lose her again. He was afraid he'd lose Tsuna. Deep in his heart, he knows that it's impossible to have the best of both worlds.

Right now, he contemplates on who he needed the most. Luce places her hand on his, reassuring him that there might be a way to turn the whole situation, although she doesn't see any possible future that is possible right now.

Once they were flying, he dialled for Colonnello.

"What's up, Reborn? How are you and Vongola little missy?" He joked, and Reborn narrowed his eyes, ready to retort something but he refrained himself from doing so.

"I need your fucking help. Now shut up and listen. Lal too, I know you're on speaker. I need you to check on Kyuudaime. Iemitsu's orders." He said, frowning. Iemitsu had called him before he went on the flight, about something regarding the ninth.

"Kyuudaime?" There was a kick at the receiver of the phone and the recipient at the other line changed and speaker was being switched off.

"I get it, Reborn, we'll head on to it immediately." Lal agreed, and held her hand with the phone away when she shouted at Colonnello again. Reborn shook his head and just when he was about to hang up, Lal said something.

"You've probably fucked Sawada right? Did you use protection-" He hung up immediately, and suppressed the desire to throw his phone out of the plane's window.

* * *

Tsuna woke up with a start. So many things were going through her mind right now. She recalled that she was being hunted down by Xanxus…and Gokudera was defending her. The moment she thought of Gokudera, she frantically searched for her.

Tsuyoshi Yamamoto went up to his son room to check up on Tsuna and saw her awake.

"Good morning, Tsuna-chan!" he greeted, smiling.

She greeted him back politely, stepping down to the floor and trying to brush her hair with her hands to remove the bed head she's having now.

"I need to go out for a short while, Tsuna-chan. Look after the sushi bar for me, will you?" Yamamoto's father requested, and Tsuna unconsciously nodded-then realized that she had to find Gokudera. When she realized that, it was too late, his dad already headed out to who knows where.

She bit her lower lip, and searched around the room. She found Gokudera's phone, but no sight of Gokudera. She rummaged through her pockets and found her phone.

_30 Missed Calls_

_7 Texts_

_8 Voicemails_

Tsuna clicked on the missed calls immediately and saw that she had 5 missed class from her family, 4 from Enma, 2 from Basil, 3 from Nana, 1 from Kyouko, 1 from Haru, 3 from an unknown number, another one from a number she didn't recognized, and 10 from _Reborn._

This means trouble. She doesn't know how's Gokudera or whether she had called her or not. She briefly scanned through her texts, and decided to call Enma.

"Tsuna-chan? You're fine? Where are you now?" Enma interrogated, and Tsuna smiled a little at his voice.

"Enma-kun, I'm at Yamamoto's sushi bar… I'm fine though. Can you help me look for Gokudera-chan? I'm worried about her…" she pleaded, clenching her fists.

"…B-but I have to teach you to control your hyper dying will mode properly first…" he asserted, reluctant to do that.

"I think I'd be fine... please?" Tsuna begged again, and for Enma, it was hard not to obey her cute, honey-coated voice that promised that they'd hang out more.

"…F-Fine…" Enma agreed, blushing.

"Thanks Enma-kun." Tsuna thanked, unsure of what else to say while playing with her hair.

"I-… look forward to seeing you later then…" she says, and felt her face heated out as she thought about being together with him.

"Uuh, actually, remember Basil_-kun? _He's here with me too… so he'll be training with us too…" Enma muttered. Enma actually _did like _Basil-kun, but sometimes when he's there with Tsuna, he feels as if he's a wall between both of them.

"Uhm, okay." Tsuna answered.

She bid goodbye to Enma and dialled for Reborn's, hesitantly. She was sure he'd punish her.

A swish of wind blew and the curtains drew back as the strong gust of wind blew. Tsuna blocked it with her hands. She was sure something was approaching, _or so her hyper intuition _said.

The hem of her skirt fluttered up like a flower opening its' petals in the water surface. That was when the situation turned for the worse. Her hands held on to her skirt, and before you know it, her arch-nemesis-or rather, the person she least wanted to see appears outside her best friend's window while she's on the phone with her fiancé.

"Bitch. You caused me the trouble of finding you."

Reborn was on the line when Xanxus just said that. Tsuna was still on the line with Reborn.

"Baka-Tsuna. Listen to me. My friend, Fon, is on his way here. Bear with it until he comes." Reborn ordered, and Tsuna took a step back away from him. She wanted to run away, like she always did. This time, there's no time and no way to run away.

She doesn't want to marry Xanxus.

"…I'm scared…Reborn…"

* * *

**E/N: **Anyway, I'm sure you've all seen chapter 400 of KHR. Happy chappy 400! AND DID YOU GUYS SEE THE 6918 HINNNNT? 8DDD

**Notes: **Sorry guys, I just love Samsung galaxy series too much 3

**Reply to reviews:**

_Serryblack1: Thanks for the review x)). You'll see… I have something I've planned. X) Tc anyway._


	24. Game 12: Xanxus

"愛"と呼ばれるこのゲーム: This game called 'Love'.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm still so busy… when can the exams finally be gone & away with?! 35 more days to go till the start of exam, and I'm freaking tired. Geez…

This birthday present is getting too long. *Sweat*

Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and all.

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own KHR. _

_Song of the chapter: Volume Up- 4Minute _

**Warnings: T+ (?)**

* * *

**Chapter 12: **Xanxus

* * *

Her heart froze, and her feet was rooted to the ground. _Xanxus. _She used to tremble on her feet whenever she saw her. At least, she thought, at least she didn't quiver when she saw him now. That's a slight improvement.

"Baka-Tsuna. LISTEN TO ME." Reborn commanded with an authoritative voice. Tsuna jolted in shock of his voice, and quietly squeaked.

"RUN." That made Tsuna bolt for the door-the nearest way of exiting the house. She wouldn't want Yamamoto's father's sushi bar to be in a state of ruins because of her, would she? She ran like no tomorrow, like there was no silent throbbing in her head, telling her that she'd lose, like her hyper intuition hasn't been telling her that Reborn is drifting further apart from her.

_Like her hyper intuition hasn't told her that Reborn is going to be in trouble._

Xanxus paused and stood for a while, narrowing his brows. He's lazy to catch her. But he had to. He had to discipline his future wife, _right?_

'_That bitch had the nerve to call that arcobaleno in front of me?' _Xanxus thought, jumping down from Yamamoto's room's window.

Tsuna sprinted out of the bar, and ran like a pair of wings was attached to her legs. It felt as if no energy was wasted in making any short movements-her training with Reborn were paying off. Reborn's deep voice was with her throughout her sprint. Although she didn't hear carefully what he had say, she felt safe from within.

Through the sweep of background as she ran, nothing matters anymore. Not until Xanxus caught her.

As she was running back home, back to the familiar streets of her home, she felt a gun pointing at her head.

"Game over, bitch."

Tsuna stopped midway in her tracks. Turning around to face him, she hung up. That was then when she decided she had enough of relying on Reborn. The decision wasn't made on the eleventh hour.

Gokudera had sacrificed for her, but she felt ready.

"Xanxus. What you want… is me right?" Tsuna certainly felt her resolve. Pulling on her mitten gloves from her pockets, she ignited Hyper dying will mode.

"Where's Gokudera?" She smoothly questioned, without feeling any bit of fear.

He didn't want to reply her, but if that could cut down his workload, maybe he could consider it. He approached her, inching closer as she stay still on her spot.

"I finished that trash." His white dress shirt was slowly tugging itself out as he walked to her. His pants were loose, and his hair wasn't kept that neat. His scars on his face were visible, but not to the extent when he's not enraged.

For a moment, Tsuna said nothing and kept her head lowered. Then her sky flames flared. Bright orange flames flickered, and fuelled her desire for revenge. It looks like no water could extinguish it.

She sent a flying kick to him, but he dodged that in an instant-and it was obvious there was a hunge power gap between both of them. He yawned and send a punch to her stomach. That sent her flying and smacking against the wall, creating a dent in it.

She felt like this simply wasn't the pain she had when Xanxus told her he killed Gokudera. Her phone fell open, and it accidentally went to answer's Reborn's call due to the dropping of the phone. Reborn had been repeatedly trying to reach her after she hung up on him.

"Tsuna!"

"R-R-Reborn…" she coughed, blood spluttering down the ground. "_Please…_ sav-ve me…" she pleaded, wanted nothing else but to have him by her side. How she wanted to save Gokudera, to not be weak and let Xanxus kill her like she did with her friend, but her resolve was too weak compared to Xanxus, she was way too weak.

"You hurt Tsuna. I can't let that go. What do you say we have a …match? On Tsuna's hand for marriage." Reborn chose his words carefully, but his voice carried much contempt. His voice was steady.

As the phone was on speaker, Xanxus who was towering over Tsuna, and just about to slide her over his shoulder to bring him to the manor, paused for the preposition.

"Hmph, we'll see if you manage to find this bitch first." With that, when Xanxus tried to step on her phone, she managed to snatch it away in time using her small remaining energy. That was the last thing Reborn could use to contact her. As well as Gokudera, if she's alive and well.

Xanxus snatched her phone away and threw it away. Tsuna didn't cry. She wouldn't right now-in this state, she knows that she must preserve and recover. Then she'll escape from him.

* * *

The pitter-patter of the morning rain makes Yamamoto calmer, right? Wrong. He couldn't be when he saw Gokudera bleeding buckets but still struggling to fight back. Her fight with Xanxus caused her to be injured so badly, plus now that Xanxus has escaped from her line of vision, the other 2 Varia members who came as 'backup' replaced him in fighting her. One of them which happens to be her ex.

"Knife bastard. You're still alive?" Gokudera finally mumbled after wiping her blood away. It's the first time she talked to him after the break up, and in the midst of the battle. While he prattled lots of taunts, she didn't reply him just yet.

"Shishishi, of course. The prince is invincible." He replied instantly, sending 3 more knives. She dodged it with much difficulty, limping already. She threw more of her dynamites, hoping that it'd hit either of them. Squalo merely just sat there idly, waiting for him to finish her off. He just didn't want to get involved in a lover's quarrel which he called, despite Belphegor claiming that they were not lovers.

Yamamoto rushed up front and fended the rest of the knives for her. She didn't notice him intercepting, but felt safer if he was here.

"Baseball-idiot, Juudaime-is she-" Gokudera's sentence was cut off my Yamamoto. He mouthed her she's safe, his dad is with her. That made Gokudera last tense, but still, she didn't let her guard down.

"Leave this guy to me, idiot, you can handle the other one." She coughed, while Yamamoto took off his shirt and put on her to cover her tattered clothes.

"Idiot I-" She blushed, while he shook if off by smiling and petting her head. To Gokudera, this was the most embarrassing thing he could ever do to her, for the moment. And what's worse that he was shirtless, wielding a sword and looked like a runaway model.

"So he's your new boyfriend? The prince disapproves." He said, throwing some knives at Yamamoto.

* * *

A grunt who was sent out for mission from the varia manor walks at the Sawada household, waiting, waiting for his chance. Once Iemitsu returned back to Italy to confirm the ninth's status, and while Basil and Enma were out, he'd strike.

That was his given mission.

* * *

When Fon managed to track down Tsuna, it was too late. The remnants of their battle was present, but there was no sign of both of them. Fon sighed, for it was too late. He then proceeded on to call Reborn.

"Reborn, this is Fon."

"Tsuna was taken away by Xanxus. She might be at the manor. Once I land, I'll head over there." He said.

"I'll head over there." Reborn hung up the phone. Fon sighed again, then aheaded to the Varia manor. Things are going to get complicated with his interference. He was sure that Reborn would round up all of the arcobaleno to aid him. Though he doubts Reborn's arch nemesis, Verde would turn to help.

He was suddenly reminded of the fact that his student, I-Pin, was here to in Japan. He thought of warning her to keep on her guard, but decided not to.

He believes that she should be able to handle herself.

Xanxus lay Tsuna down on the floor, while his servants picked her up and brought her to dress her wounds and dress up in a pretty bridal gown. Xanxus looked at the time. It's 10:00 in the morning now, and he should be able to make it to the church by 3:00 in the afternoon.

He thought about how she changed over the years, initially, he thought that she would tremble under his presence, but to his surprise, he was wrong. He smiled, everything would be in his hands. Once Tsuna was married to him and once he deflowered her, the throne to the tenth position of the Vongola would be his, all his.

He knew that he shouldn't be doing this, but he wanted all of them to recognize that even if he didn't have the blood of Vongola coursing through his veins, he could rule it pretty well, provided if his father didn't interfere.

Tsuna was just 14, so they might need 'parental concern', so he got that taken care of. He smirked, and placed his hands out while a servant handed him a glass of wine.

Everything was going according to his plan, and everyone was playing according to what he wanted.

If things turn for the worse, he might just kill her. Then he'd be the only one for the throne. Although killing her would cause an uproar, he'd still have to deal with the head of CEDEF, that arcobaleno, and his adoptive father.

"That damn brat," he whispered.

There was a 7 years age gap between both of them, but he didn't mind getting labelled as a paedophile as long as Tsuna was 'willing'. He decided to see how she's doing and to check up on her in case she escapes.

Her wounds were dressed up, and she was awake by then. Her gown pure white gown hung by the side. She wasn't willing to wear it, so she's wearing her uniform which was given to her by Reborn. It still had her blood stains on, but she didn't mind.

When he entered the room, she was still wary of her, but her eyes showed signs of tiredness and drowsiness. He inched closer and she backed away, until she was cornered by him. Her eyes reflected nothing but fear, but some of it showed that she would disobey and escape from him whenever given the chance to.

That's what he planned to do now-discipline her. She clenched her fists, and darted her eyes to look for any ways of escaping. This time it was different from Reborn, Reborn was teasing and playing with her. He was not.

The intentions in his eyes were as clear as day, and it only made her more afraid of what he was doing. However, Tsuna, being Tsuna, wasn't so sure what he was going to do. Xanxus pinned her hands down.

"… X-Xanxus… let me go…" She muttered.

To Xanxus, her pink lips looks so vulnerable, something he could attack on right now. He decided to take advantage of _what's his in the first place. _Roughly, he placed a kiss on her, assaulting her lips. She struggled with it, and managed to use her free legs to kick his legs. That didn't budge him at all, that tend to make him more violent with her, pinning her down with full force.

* * *

**E/N: **Enddd. I have my reasons for ending. First: I don't know how to continue from here. Second: Even if I wanted to, I am too busy for it. ;A;. Tell me how you feel about this… send me your reviews.

**Notes: -**

**Reply to reviews:**

_Serryblack1: Thanks for the review. You do read my mind well. However, that's only a part of the it. XD. Take care. _


	25. Game 12: Part 2: Heart

"愛"と呼ばれるこのゲーム: This game called 'Love'.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, this update is late, gomen. Currently very busy with the piles of science homework and revision I have to complete; plus I have to buy my friend's present (again).

Again, thanks for all the reviews and favourites/alerts/ uh, whatever you call it. Reading.

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own KHR. _

_Song of the chapter: Hanabi- Ikimono Gakari_

**Warnings: T+ - M**

* * *

**Chapter 12.5: Heart**

* * *

Reborn sat down by the windowsill, drumming his fingers away on the table. Luce looked to him in concern, but he simply replied it was nothing. He had a very bad feeling about something. He looked at his phone for the last time before he needed to switch to flight mode because the plane is landing.

There's still nothing from Fon. It's his fault for neglecting the fact that Tsuna hasn't mastered Zero breakpoint…

If Tsuna came back scathed, nothing could hurt him more, his cold freezing heart that almost nothing could penetrate. Luce wasn't angered by his actions. She was upset, but she knew that she couldn't give him what Tsuna was give him.

At that moment, even she didn't know how to comfort him. The only thing that could put his heart at ease whenever he's away from her was to see her himself.

_"Tsuna…"_

* * *

Mukuro was out in the fields of the Varia manor. He had no idea why Mammon had requested to fight out here, but he didn't mind, though he had his subordinates infiltrate the manor. He had Chrome by his side. Initially, he didn't believe that Mammon would be strong enough to defeat Chrome. However, it turns out that he was proven wrong.

Chrome lay on the floor, injured. He almost sighed but placed in arm on her shoulders to reassure her that he'd take over her. He didn't want to fight, but he had no choice but to lend her a hand. Although he had plans to preserve his energy until reaching Tsuna, it looks like his plan needed to change.

"Come, Arcobaleno."

* * *

Hibari was on the way to Gokudera when he met Fon on the way. _'How unlucky,' _Hibari thought, to have met the person on his blacklist. He wasn't allowed to attack the Chinese man, so he always steered clear of him because of his mother's wishes. But this time, his desire to fight him has over written everything his mother said.

He didn't always listened to his mother anyway.

"Hibari-kun, fancy meeting you here." Fon greeted, nodding as a sign of respect and acknowledgement of a younger family member as Hibari glared at him. Hibari never liked him.

Fon originally planned to hurry down to Tsuna, but seeing Hibari, it seemed like he might know her.

"Hibari-kun, do you know this girl called Tsunaruhime?" He paused, seeing that he hasn't replied, and continued with his description, "She's cute and short, has brown hair and eyes, as Reborn said,… ah, I'll show you her photo."

Fon pulled his phone from his trousers. He flipped to the picture where Reborn had sent him earlier, and showed Hibari her photo of her sleeping. Hibari narrowed his eyes.

"Herbivore," He muttered, extinguishing his desire to fight him now.

"Well, if you don't, it's okay. Do you know where's a huge manor that was recently bought by someone in Namimori?" Fon was still calm. He knows that if he becomes nervous, everything would go haywire, so it's best to stay calm even in frantic situations.

The sun was climbing higher and higher up in to the sky, yet the whereabouts of Tsuna weren't revealed to Fon yet, so he's getting a little fidgety.

"Follow me." He commanded, turning his back and heading in the direction where the manor was. Hibari knew that his herbivore had been in trouble, without a doubt.

"Wait. Give me your phone." Hibari said, snatching Fon's phone away from him without his permission. Fon was used to Hibari being this way, so he didn't say anything towards his actions. He used to chide him, but realized that it'd be useless for him to do so. As they say, the leopard never changes it's spots.

Hibari sent the photo of Tsuna sleeping into his phone and deleted Tsuna's photo in Fon's phone. Fon noticed it.

_'She must be an interesting woman.' _He thought.

* * *

Ryohei, who was recuperating in the hospital woke up with a jolt. He knew something was amiss, yet he couldn't sense what. He knew he had to get home for his sister, but he didn't know why. Limping up and pressing the button for the nurse, he thought of a way to argue out of the hospital.

His sister must be worried. Recalling the fact that he needed to confess, he fumbled through his phone that he took from the bedside desk and called Tsuna.

"The number that you called cannot be connected. Please try again later." The speaker said, and the call was disconnected.

Hell, he knew something was wrong, even for his brain.

* * *

Enma and Basil were looking for Gokudera when they heard sounds of clashes-metal on metal, and explosions. They immediately knew that it was the duo, though they wanted to check whether they were fine.

The moment they arrived at the scene of the Namimori field, pieces of debris were flying, and almost hit Basil when he stood there unmoving. They could see that Gokudera was badly injured, and rushed to help her, only to be stopped by her calling them not to interfere with her battle.

"But Gokudera-san, thou art injured!" Basil yelled in reply, causing her to glare at him in the way that cause shivers down his spine.

"Shut up. I'm fine, so find Juudaime and inform her that. She must be worried sick," She said, throwing away more dynamites at her enemy.

"Okay then," Basil muttered, a little afraid of Gokudera. Enma kept his mouth in a firm line, trying to not laugh at his reaction. After getting used to Gokudera when he was young with Tsuna at the Vongola headquarters, he was used to what she acted like.

In the past, Gokudera used to guard Tsuna everywhere she went. Whenever Enma wanted to talk to her, she'd always stand between them. However, occasionally, the 3 of them would enjoy their times together. Reborn was always by her side when she went to Italy. Sometimes when he wasn't interested in what they're doing, he'd pretend to listen. To ease his boredom, he'd always tease Tsuna.

He used to anger her and cause her to cry and run to Nana or the ninth. The ninth would always side with his dear granddaughter, and reprimand Reborn. Then again, despite all these, he'd still tease her, and play pranks on her(only to her). For example, whenever she ate her food, she'd steal her favourite food off the plate.

Enma shook his thoughts about them and concentrated on finding Yamamoto's sushi bar where Yamamoto said Tsuna was. Thinking too much about the couple was frustrating when he wanted her for himself.

* * *

Yamamoto was scrambling for balance when another hit came from his back. He was slashed, but he didn't wanted to look bad in front of her. Especially when he found out that he's her ex. Why do he even care? That was the question left unanswered in his head now.

Gokudera froze, but resumed fending off Squalo for him. Belphegor was still attacking them, and despite being badly injured, she continued to fend them off while he stumbled on the ground.

That was then that he realized, had he been that useless? Had he had the girl he cared for to defend him? He picked himself up from the pits of shame, deciding that pride didn't matter now. Now, all that mattered was to defeat them and bring her to safety. This time, he wanted to prove, prove that he was so much more useful than her to Tsuna, so much more useful to her. So much more powerful than her, and to cause her to crumble from grace, and cause her to reciprocate her feelings for him.

_Damn he wanted to be stronger than her to protect her._

* * *

Iemitsu along with his other subordinates went to the ninth's office, looking for him. There was only an imposter of him, nothing else. As he flipped through the drawers for any additional clue, he realized that the plans for Gola Mosca actually contained a vessel for someone.

Then he realized something of the utmost importance, what if the ninth was inside it?

He hurried to dial to Reborn, but his phone was turned off due to being in flight. He then dialled for Tsuna, who didn't answer too, and he knew that something must have happened. Something _bad_.

He rushed out of the manor with his subordinates, and dialled for a flight to return to Japan immediately.

* * *

It felt like forever until he moved himself away from her. Even if she pushed him, it would be futile. There would be no telling how he'd act, so even if fear clouds her mind, she'll try to stay calm, and do the best thing that fits of the situation, which in now, is not responding to him, and clam her mouth shut.

He was waiting for her, giving her a chance to react. If she doesn't, he will have his way with her soon. Nothing moved, for a minute, and he pressed on her wrists harder. She winced, frowned, kicked, pushed, but nothing seemed to work. It was getting harder and harder to breathe with him doing that.

She didn't want to give in, and when she did, she hated herself for it. He didn't have all the time in the world to do this, so after a quick French kiss, he proceeded to unbuttoning her uniform. She yelled, but it seemed like nobody was outside. It was getting irritating for him to hear her voice, so he shut her mouth with the masking tape he had prepared in case of situations like this.

The resistance he received was getting more and more violent, with her flapping her legs and hands as well as shaking her head in denial in occasions. When the shirt was completely unbuttoned, she tried very hard not to blush.

It revealed much more of her white creamy skin, and this time, the fear was too much. She couldn't help but let a tear slid down her cheeks. The shirt was discarded within moments, with her still struggling. He knew she was feisty, but didn't know that things would be so troublesome. He decided to get on with it, no foreplays to waste time.

He hitched up her skirt.

* * *

The moment he was out of the airport and the plane, he switched on his phone and buckled on to the Varia's manor. His car was parked at the airport, the one he placed there when he went to Italy. He drove as fast as possible, breaking through all the red lights and managed not to get a ticket or get into an accident with ease.

Something is very wrong here. Luce was by his side too, and this again, was the first time he acted rashly for someone. He could hear her voice, echoing through his mind. He stepped up the gear again.

'Please,' he begged, _'Please let her be safe.' _His heart was thumping fast, the adrenaline of rushing so much caused him to forget the surroundings, a car sped by, almost crashing into his car. That didn't mattered. He reached Namimori within moments, speeding past almost anything and everything.

His mind was in a fury of collapsing-all except one thing, one objective, Tsuna. Luce kept silent, and watched the grave expression on his face. He did something out of character for an normally expressionless during situations like this man. He frowned.

Rays of white light from the nearby car coming in from the left splayed on them, and honks were heard. The sounds of brakes were heard. Everything turned into white for that moment.

_"Reborn…save me…" _Tsuna's voice echoed in his mind.

* * *

**E/N: **Oh well. Cliff-hanger. _ Don't kill me.

**Notes: -**

**Reply to reviews:**

_Guest: Thanks for your review ^_^lll I don't think pepper spray would work. Take care._

_Meniscus: Thanks for your review ^_^; It's okay. I'm not doing my chemistry revision. Instead, I'm writing this LOL. Take care._


	26. Game 13: Counter-attack

"愛"と呼ばれるこのゲーム: This game called 'Love'.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for everything guys. ^_^; reviews/ favourites/ alerts.

**Dear Disgusted, **I don't give a damn about what you said. And I am too lazy to insult you back. You're not even worth my time.

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own KHR. _

**Warnings: -**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Counter-attack**

* * *

The wind was howling, and the branches of the tree nearby the mansion shook. It seemed like it a moment it was light, the next, darkness to her. Her body collapsed on to his. He carried her body to the bed. The next moment, he was out of the room, and the servants scurried in.

The servants knew what they had to do, dress her in the gown. Xanxus closed his eyes, and headed to the privacy of his room to get ready. What caused him to change his mind? He sensed something lurking around the mansion. And it tells him that he needed to rid of it right now.

He donned on his black cape and got ready his guns. _'Just in case…' _he thought, and went to get a glass of red wine. The hostility of the entire manor switched so suddenly. It was then at that moment, where he pointed the gun at the door.

"I know you're there, trash."

* * *

Fon and Hibari finally reached the gates of the manor, only to see Mukuro fending off Mammon in the battle of illusions. Fon immediately recognised Mammon, one of the missing Arcobaleno, once known as Viper. The ground shook, and suddenly they were all taken into Mukuro's illusions.

"Rokudo Mukuro," Hibari muttered, voice full of scorn and hatred for the man. He has sworn to defeat him when they last clash weapons. The ground broke into 2 like an earthquake, but Hibari knows better of Mukuro's illusion. In fact, for the past few months, he has been training to ward off from what he can see of Mukuro's illusion. For Fon, who had already experienced Mammon illusions before, it was nothing.

The battle of the mist finally stopped when the victor was pointed out.

Mukuro stepped out, victorious, not a scratch on his body. He wasted no time in petty conversations with the duo, but proceeded to enter the manor to save Tsuna. There was no time to be wasted. The doors of the manor was blocked and guarded by the grunts, but they were just people who dragged on the time. When they finally entered the manor, with Hibari refusing to fight with and for Mukuro, trying to get all the kills.

A Gola Mosca machine stood in their way.

"I'll bite it to death," Hibari swore, and proceeded to hit it with the back of his tonfas.

* * *

When Enma and Basil finally reached Yamamoto's father's sushi bar, the place appeared fine, so they assumed that Tsuna was safe and sound. Yamamoto's father was already back by then, just placing the groceries down on the table of the long sushi bar.

"Excuse me, are you Yamamoto's father?" Enma questioned politely. His father gave him a kind smile and proceeded to welcome them into the house, as 'Takeshi's friends,' but they declined it.

"Is Tsuna in then? I heard from Yamamoto that she's here," Enma proceeded to say. Yamamoto's father then went up to check up on his son's room, only to find that the girl had disappeared.

"U-Uh, I have no idea where she went… I told Tsuna-chan to look after the shop for me… perhaps something happened?" Tsuyoshi said, scratching his head. Both of them requested for permission to view Yamamoto's room, which Tsuyoshi consented without doubting their intentions. The windows were wide open and the curtains fluttered due to the wind.

His room was in disarray, and it seemed like his door was left open. Looking down from the window, a hole in the wall from the nearby walkway could be seen. Tsuna's handphone was flashing as well, and both of them rushed down to pick it up.

They dialled for Reborn, but no one picked up. One of the messages wrote, "Contact Fon for help, here's Fon's number…"

They dialled for Fon then, which Fon picked up after several long beeps.

"…H-Hello? Tsuna-chan?" the gentle voice like the wind asked.

"Sorry, Fon-dono, I presume? Do you know the whereabouts of Sawada-dono?" Basil queried, which the clash of metal could be heard in the background voice. Fon was trying to keep up with avoiding the attacks, along with talking on the phone.

"She's here. Varia manor. Come now." Fon hung up, and they rushed away.

* * *

Ryohei looked around the neighbourhood, no signs of Tsuna present. He eventually made his way to her home, only to find Lambo, I-Pin and Nana at home. He felt something was wrong in this house, but excused himself to find Tsuna.

The Varia grunt approached closer, and when Nana was taking out the trash, he kidnapped her away, silencing her by placing the cloth to her nose.

_Part 1 of the plan, complete._

* * *

"So… you knew I was here…" Reborn said, tipping his fedora. Xanxus let out a snicker. The slight change of atmosphere tells it all.

_Reborn swerved the car away from the truck, and stepped on his gear. No time for hesitation over a brief mistake. He zoomed ahead, recalling Tsuna's voice in his head. That throbbing voice that almost killed him. It would have tortured him even more if Tsuna was violated. There was no fucking way that was happening._

_By the time they reached, it was in 45 seconds, mainly because the road had no cars at all, and mainly because Namimori was only this small. Besides, he had covered a huge distance before the accident. _

_He ordered Luce to stay in the car. He was afraid she would get hurt again, but Luce stubbornly refused it. She had something important to tell Tsuna. _

_Reborn slid by the doors, slid by the detection of Gola Mosca. Luce just vanished like that, and he had no idea where she had gone. He glanced around for her, but she was nowhere to be found. Deciding not to waste time mulling over not finding her, he went up the stairs. Tsuna's cries were loud, but no one seemed to care in that mansion. Servants were guarding his doors heavily, trying to act like nothing was going on._

_Butlers continued with their duties, dusting the house in silence. Reborn watched and almost felt like killing them on. All of them were cold-blooded people, only in there for the high pay. Then again, if he called them that, they only reminded him of the him in the past. _

_Shaking off that thought, he masked his presence past the servants and soon, was at the door of the room both of them were in. Tsuna's whimper were softer now, probably because he had gagged her, or did something related to that, he presumed. He wanted to let him feel the wrath of his anger right now, boiling beneath his skin. Tsuna was his, and no one else could touch and dirty her._

"_Only I can do that to her." He whispered, letting the vibes of his dangerous presence linger in the manor. Surely, Xanxus had felt that. He was sure that Xanxus had knocked Tsuna out by now, or he'll storm inside. He didn't want to harm her, in any other way, so the best solution was to distract him into somewhere else._

_Mukuro was still battling it out with Mammon. Hibari and Fon just reached the gates. _

_He was lingering around the corridors of the manor until Xanxus left the room and went to his own room, getting a glass of wine. That was when he decided to strike. It's time for some payback._

Reborn pointed his gun straight ahead aiming directly to his heart. He was sure he wouldn't miss, if Xanxus didn't move.

"Tsuna's mine. Touch what's mine, and you'll die." Reborn enunciated, firing his gun away. Xanxus moved, and fired his gun to him too.

"Fucking trash," Xanxus cursed as Reborn dodged his flames. Reborn growled beneath his breath. This fight would be longer than he expected. He ran straight to Xanxus, sending a punch to his face.

* * *

Luce made use of her ability to transport herself to where Tsuna was, figuring out the manor before finally reaching Tsuna. Once she made sure that Xanxus was away from Tsuna, she went into the room. The servants were done dressing her up, and although they locked the windows and doors to this room, she had ways to get in. After all, she's one of the members of the strongest seven.

She approached the brunette, brushing her strands of hair.

"Tsunaruhime-san," she beckoned, placing her hands on her, a bright orange glow begin to warm her body up. Soon, she was roused conscious, unaware of the situation until she remembered about the incident with Xanxus. When she almost screamed, Luce calmed her down and motioned her not to.

"I need you, to do me a favour" Luce mumbled softly, and let a bitter smile out.

"In the span of the next 2 years, Reborn will try to break the engagement he has with you. Try to stop that, will you?" Luce paused, watching Tsuna's eyes widen, then looking down on her legs sadly.

"I know that you've never met me, or know me, to even trust me. However, just do this for me, please, try to make him fall in love with you completely. He loves you very much, but it's not enough. He's fighting to protect you now, but it's not enough too. Even if he prevents Xanxus from kidnapping you, it will still occur." Luce whispered. She sat down beside Tsuna, patting her head.

"Only you, can save him from his inner demons…" Luce continued. Luce stood up, and lifted Tsuna to stand up. Although Tsuna's was wobbly after absorbing so much information she didn't understood, she still struggled to stand. She can't do nothing about this.

"I don't know what you're saying…" Tsuna looked at what she was wearing, "But I suppose… i- I think I love him… and I'll try…"

Luce sighs a breath of relief. She thought that it would be difficult to persuade Tsuna to do this for her, but she didn't want Reborn to break the engagement because of her. Not because of her. If he does this because of her, he wouldn't be happy either.

"Tsunaruhime-san, this dress looks good on you," Luce complimented, looking at how the dress shows her soft curves and white skin.

"…T-thanks." Tsuna replied, blushing. Then she looked up at Luce, and wondered what her name was.

"How did you know me?" Tsuna shifted.

"Reborn. He told me about you. I'm one of his best friends. Besides that, I saw you in my dream, Tsunaruhime-san. Nice to meet you, my name is Luce, Luce of the Giglio Nero's seventh head." She introduced herself.

Tsuna was stunned, but feebly accepted her hand she reached out and shook it. She had heard before the name Luce, which Reborn mentioned once. She didn't know that Reborn talked about her constantly.

Before anything could happen, Tsuna introduced herself too.

"Nice to meet you, Luce-san, I am Tsunaruhime Sawada, candidate for the tenth head of Vongola family." She introduced. Luce smiled and hugged Tsuna. The warmth of the cute girl… another sky like her… hopefully could bring Reborn into his senses that a relationship with her… would be impossible.

Aria would take over the family, if anything's gone wrong. '_It would be alright,' _she told herself. As long as everything goes according to her plan.

After all, being selfless is like how she used to be when she disappeared…right?

"Please…heed my advice…" Luce whispered.

* * *

**E/N: **Okay, I know. This chapter is bad. Don't worry, the story wouldn't drag too long. Just about 5 more chapters and we're done. ;A; (and I probably would take a break from writing KHR fics.)

Thanks for reading, guys ^^ ; tell me about your comments toward this chapter.

**Notes: -**

**Reply to reviews: -**

**Flames would be used to fuel my burning desire for R27 to be together. **


	27. Game 13: Part 2: Love is never selfless

"愛"と呼ばれるこのゲーム: This game called 'Love'.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for everything guys! I tried my best this chapter. Last chapter was horrible, I know.

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own KHR. _

**Warnings: - ; might be a lil OOC**

* * *

**Chapter 13.5: Love is never selfless**

* * *

Everything happened in a blur. Luce's words were like murmurings, blurring in the background, when she caught what she said, when her brain captured the words she had said, and then she took a full look at Luce's face.

There was it, the boss of arcobaleno, eyes always full of hope, and always carries a smile on her face. Her white tall hat emphasizes the fact, and her bright sapphire eyes and long straight green hair reinstates the fact. She used to be Reborn's lover. She had never thought that she'd see her again, because years ago, Reborn said she had passed away. Yet she stood here, right in front of her, advising her to not let go of him.

That was something she could never comprehend, _why?_ Wasn't she supposed to be his lover?

In a haste she had promised her, as her brain took in bits of information that she had said too fast. It was like releasing the atomic bomb in Japan-that was the speed, well, almost. She haven't got to ask her why when she picked her to stand up, and told her what she needed to do.

She was now the sky, and she had to act. There was no time for asking 'why's and 'what's. There was only simply one thing to do-act. With her kind simper like the morning sun, Luce had agreed to tell her everything, everything, after all this. She made a pinky promise with her, just like a child where she had made with Reborn. Luce must have heard from Reborn that.

After that, she decided to put everything all aside, only focusing on the task at hand. Even if Reborn's hearts fail to be captured by her, it's alright, as she felt a surge of energy coming from her chest, she'd re-capture it back, that's right, all she had to do is that.

For this time, she hoped to do something not _dame_. Even after being called by people all these years, and eventually Reborn, she didn't mind. But she had to put a stop to all these. After all, all you need is will. Something Luce said had enlightened her.

"If you really want something, you will feel your will. The higher your resolution, the stronger your heart. Believe in yourself and I'm sure everything will work out fine," she said when she told her she couldn't possibly manage what her favour was. It was then that she realized, even if she was unloved by him, it didn't matter, by saying this, _this wasn't love. That was lust._

_That was just plainly wanting him._

To love someone is to accept every single part of him, without qualms. However, there's no such thing as a 'selfless love'. Therefore, it created a balance, thus-her resolution-'to win back his heart and soul fairly.'

The doors to her room opened, and they sneaked out of the room, proceeding to the first floor. First thing's first, they have to destroy the gola mosca. She got into hyper dying will mode with the help of Luce. Though she had no apparent idea how she did that. All she had saw was a wave of her hands and she was in hyper dying will mode. As expected from the boss of arcobaleno.

Hibari saw her petite figure in the dainty lacy white gown, that opens up in the front and rear to show her creamy pale legs, and it was like a goddess had descended, to purify the evil. Nevertheless, Hibari wanted to fight with the gola mosca, hindering in Tsuna's way.

He thrust his tonfas to the gola mosca's armour, smashing it deep inside, then wriggling it deeper to destroy its mechanics. Once the deed was done, the gola mosca collapsed on the floor with a loud thud.

Hibari dug his tonfa out of the machine, and Fon merely smiled and proceeded to meet Tsuna and Luce. Hibari, who didn't want to be part of the crowd brought out his tonfas and threatened to bite them to death while Mukuro proceeded to pester Tsuna.

"So you're the one who had captured my friend's heart, Tsunaruhime-chan," Fon smiled, gazing at Tsuna who blushed in return. In her heart, she knew that wasn't quite the truth. She didn't understand why he said that.

"I-I-… It's nice to meet you… Fon-san?" Exchange of greetings and introduction was given out, and Mukuro jolted in shock when she realized Mukuro was at the back, playing with her veil that hung on her hair beautifully.

"Tsunaruhime Sawada, I see that you have gotten prettier," Mukuro commented, and Tsuna felt her face burn. Hibari did not like that comment and proceeded to tonfa'd Mukuro. Mukuro just faded away in the mist, when he sensed something wasn't right in that Gola Mosca. What Xanxus had planned to wasn't right, but if he were to interfere with such matters, he'd be admitting that he wanted to help Tsuna.

"Sawada Tsunaruhime, that thing is not finished yet," he warned, before fading into the mist with the rest of his subordinates. Tsuna let out a soft gasp, before the machine geared back into life again, shooting bullets and aiming all of it at her, the one who was deemed the most dangerous by the machine now.

She dodged the bullets effectively, sending them smashing to the different parts of Xanxus's manor. To her, it didn't mattered if the manor got destroyed. After all, it wasn't her manor. It was Xanxus'. Gola Mosca began to shoot homing missiles, which she invaded swiftly. Fon and Luce decided not to help and catch up with each other. Hibari wanted to interfere, but was stopped by Fon.

"This battle is her battle." He said, and put his hand on Hibari's shoulder. Hibari's brows twitched in annoyance, but grunted in reply, putting his hands down.

Tsuna dodged the Gola Mosca with ease, while recalling what Reborn, Enma and Basil had said to her. Zero breakthrough point is the point where it's below hyper dying will mode. She had never tried it before, but decided to try it now, hoping to put Reborn's training into good use.

* * *

Reborn smirked, cocking his gun. It's been awhile since he could relish a battle so much, and it's been awhile since he last found an opponent worth his time. And of course, it's also been awhile since someone made his blood boil and make his inner beast lusting for blood excited so much.

He tugged his black jacket and tipped his fedora hat. Transforming Leon into a gun again, he fired 2 chaos shot. The chaos shot acted as an homing bullet, following Xanxus as he tried to dodged it, but Xanxus managed to evade the shot by using his glass as decoy. After all, the bullets have no 'eyes'.

"I told you, not to touch what's MINE," Reborn whispered into Xanxus' ears, appearing behind of him and pointing the gun at his head again, only to be pointed back at, with two of Xanxus' guns.

Reborn smirked again.

"Care to test who's gun's faster? Let's make a bet shall we? A bet on our lives." He proposed, cocking his head to stare at Xanxus with his pure, jet black orbs that showed no mercy.

Xanxus snickered. He knew that Reborn wasn't named the world greatest hitman for nothing, and he was famous for his accuracy and speed of his gunshots. Xanxus had his gun pointed to Reborn's heart, and he was sure he wouldn't miss.

The odds were that they were both shot down by this Mexican standoff, but he didn't care as instinct took over, feeling the pulsing blood racing fast. Charging his gun with his flames, his ruby red eyes glinted.

Reborn simply chuckled. And they fired the guns, the gun shot echoing throughout the whole mansion. Both of them dodged it, but Reborn was injured in his left leg as he dodged his flames, while Xanxus was injured on his right hand. The bullet was embedded deep inside his hand, but he managed to pull it out before it sink any deeper.

Reborn narrowed his eyes. It would take all his energy to bring him down.

"I'll kill you and fuck that bitch." He claimed, firing multiple shots of his gun.

* * *

Finally the Gola Mosca was down. By the time Iemitsu rushed to the Varia manor, it was too late. Gola Mosca was in bad shape- emitting smoke and all. Iemitsu immediately ripped open the metal armour, bringing the ninth out. Not everyone was shocked with the ninth inside the Gola Mosca.

When Tsuna saw the ninth inside, memories of her grandfather flashed through her brain, and she clenched her fists in determination. This time, she'd eliminate Xanxus. She'll throw him off the throne. She'll make Reborn love her. She'll etch her inside his memory so much that he wouldn't be able to breathe without her. Whatever it takes.

She flew up to Xanxus's room.

Hibari merely grunted again, while Fon watched in amazement. Luce nodded, and followed her up. Iemitsu helped the ninth out, immediately sending him to the hospital. That was when Basil and Enma arrived just in time, sending the ninth to the hospital with her.

Luce felt a sudden shift in the future as she watched Tsuna so resolved. Perhaps she could shift the inevitable. Perhaps.

Tsuna burst through the doors without a care in the world, staring at both of the men as they was about to engage in a full battle using their guns. Tsuna stood in the middle, arms outstretched, halting both of them. Both didn't wanted to hurt Tsuna, so they managed to stop in time before their fists and bullets could reach each other.

"Xanxus!" Tsuna roared, staring at him intently. It was a little weird with such a situation, Tsuna in a beautiful gown while in hyper dying will mode.

"You almost caused the ninth to die!" Tsuna yelled, sending him a swift kick. He dodged it with ease.

Reborn virtually stopped, as he listened to what had happened, or as he listened to what Tsuna yelled to Xanxus. When he finally got it, he couldn't contain his anger. Fon arrived to stop him in time, and told Reborn that it's Tsuna's battle. It is after all, her battle, for inheritance. It'd be monitored by the Cervello, and if Tsuna dies, all her guardians would be eliminated by the Cervello somehow.

As Tsuna fired her herd of flames, which Xanxus dodged with ease again, this made Xanxus felt like killing her, or to put her in place.

"You should know your place, bitch!" Xanxus screamed, firing continuous shots of his flame of wrath. They hit Tsuna, and burned away some of her gown, leaving her scantily dressed. That didn't stop her, even though the blush on her face was obvious.

She wasn't going to give up just yet. She let Xanxus feel her resolve, by absorbing his flames then using it on him. Even as she battled with him, Xanxus felt that her lethal kicks were graceful, her long flowy chocolate brown hair and orbs, were too bright.

Her hands gripped on him, almost as if begging him to stop and give up. Apologize, and everything would be fine, it was as if she was about to say that.

Just as she was about to slap him for calling his adoptive father another trash, he blocked the attack and held on to the hand that almost slapped him. Her small wrists were cold, and it looked rather fragile. Even if he threatened to expose her in front of everyone here, that didn't stopped her, she just used her way of 'zero breakpoint' again and again.

Reborn felt like interfering with her battle when he almost ripped her clothes, and he swat of Fon's hands.

It was at that critical point.

"You'll just become a whore. I bet you must be screaming for any man's touch right now aren't you?!"

This thing Xanxus said made her want to whimper, but she didn't. Instead, she placed her hands on him, and hugged him. That was something not expectable. Reborn almost felt his jaw drop.

"What are you doing, Baka-Tsuna?!" Reborn gritted his teeth.

"You're right. It hurts so much … I'm about to fall apart. What both you and I lack… is somebody's love… I want his affections so much it hurts, it hurts, it hurts," she muttered, as Xanxus froze.

He struggled to free himself from her, but he was put in place as Tsuna began to freeze him. It was the zero breakpoint that he was so afraid of.

"But I'm not. I'll try… so I hope you'll try too… even if I give you the throne, the ninth would never approve of it… wouldn't it be better if you attain the ninth's love… without the throne? You have my respect then…" Tsuna continued talking, feeling as tears brimming in her eyes threaten to fall.

Xanxus screamed in agony, scars visible due to rage.

She finally released him when he almost froze him completely.

"Xanxus, it's over."

* * *

**E/N: **So, we're drawing near to the end… _but not yet. Next chapter, time skip to 2 years later. And writing next chapter would be fun… because (I might extend it longer) and you'll get to see snippets of Reborn chasing Tsuna (as in pursuing her.) (Really). _

**Notes: -**

**Reply to reviews: -**


	28. Game 14: Winning him back

"愛"と呼ばれるこのゲーム: This game called 'Love'.

* * *

**A/N: **;A; Sorry guys, couldn't write any longer, but I will try to make it longer.

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own KHR. _

**Warnings: OOC?**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Winning him back**

* * *

Gokudera was lying on the floor, her blood soaking her shirt. It wasn't her day, she thought, as she struggled to rise up. She didn't want to count on him. It was such a disgrace to her that she could die, but she couldn't, at least until the enemy is dead. So she lifted herself up from the dirty ground. She thought about how she didn't want to rely on Yamamoto, and how she wanted to protect her tenth. It was then when her storm flames was the largest. She threw her dynamites with all her might, and surprisingly, despite her blurring vision, one managed to hit Bel.

She let out a triumphant smile, and continued the streak. It almost seemed like nothing could stop her when Gokudera saw Yamamoto cut down by Squalo. She ran to him in an instant, but he rose up again. His wounds were open, yet he was still fighting. She wasn't sure why, but she couldn't just leave him alone there, even though he's a bastard.

"Yagyuu-baka, let's work together for now." She commanded, and for once, he appeared shocked. Then he smiled-a smile that was only reserved for her, a side that only she had witnessed-not the casual Yamamoto, but the serious one, the badass one.

"I've been waiting for you to say that for a long time now, Gokudera-chan," he said, swirling his sword at Squalo, and back-by-back, they charged to the enemy, helping each other fend their opponents and bring them to the ground. The rain and storm always come together as a scary combination, because it can also bring flood and a thunderstorm.

Gently she collapsed in his arms, feeling that she should be allowed to rely on him for once. Just this once, she hugged him, assuring him that they attained victory. Then he carried her, bridal style, and even though it felt cliché like those in the movies, she allowed him to do so.

"Let me down, Yagyuu-baka!" she would yell, but he would just smile and kiss her. For once, it was like the rain and storm were finally at peace, because one couldn't exist without the other.

Gokudera felt absolutely stupid and ashamed to be carried by the guy now, and she wasn't even sure if her feelings for him were sane. Why did she have to fall for the idiot in the first place?

"You know, what that knife guy said-I forgot his name, so you used to date him?" Yamamoto prompted, once they were far away from the enemies, who were lying on the ground, defeated.

"…Yeah. He was a bastard like you. We broke up because we both find it boring with each other." She answered, emerald orbs looking intently at Yamamoto. Yamamoto couldn't find the right words for a while, but he answered her anyway.

"Hayaka," Yamamoto called. Gokudera blushed furiously, waving her arms in the air, threatening to end his life.

"Be my girlfriend, will you?" he asked sincerely, and it seemed like he was really serious. She considered it for a while.

"No." Gokudera swat his hand off when he tried to caress her face. She felt like she wasn't ready for it, so she rejected him. She wasn't even sure he was being serious in the first place.

His face inched closer to his, their nose almost colliding.

"Tell me or I'll let you go home with swollen lips." He threatened, still smiling. Gokudera almost snorted.

"Try me."

* * *

Gokudera and Yamamoto were informed that the crisis has been resolved, and Tsuna is the official successor of Vongola family. Tsuna moaned, complained and whimpered about it, but there was no helping the fact that it has already been decided.

Xanxus and his gang remained in the varia manor in Japan though, because Xanxus claims that Tsuna's an interesting trash.

So Tsuna's days of horror began.

* * *

_2 years later._

Tsuna woke up with a jolt, flipping her blanket cover off her. Today isn't a good day for her, she's late and she had maths on the first period! Reborn's going to whack her when he comes home. Reborn has been her teacher there for a year now, and they went separately to avoid any suspicion. Reborn has been giving her detention all the time, from making her stay back at school, to studying or extra training at home.

Even after Luce had disappeared again, he appeared normal, like what he was. Certainly, Tsuna had tried over the last year to win his affections. She tried to dress up really cute and going out with men he had warned her to keep away from, but she did it anyway and almost ended up being harassed, in which Reborn had to kick their asses and punish her.

They didn't kiss, hug, in fact they did nothing intimate over the last 2 years since Luce had disappeared again. Tsuna was in a dilemma, she wanted to have Reborn all for herself… and had tried to accompany him or follow him whenever he goes, but it was clearly not working. She felt like giving up, and had even told her mother about it.

Her mother just shrugs and told her to seduce him, but she tried, god she tried, but it didn't work. She tried to wear the skimpiest clothes around him or with him, but he just ignored it. That was when she had enough and decided to just go out on a date with someone who sent her a love letter.

She discarded her pyjamas in the laundry bin and donned on her high school uniform. She was now wearing the girl's uniform, since Xanxus is no longer a danger to her life, except sometimes. She pulled her skirt longer before heading out with her bag, grabbing a breakfast and rushing to school. Gokudera was already at her gate, waiting for her.

They rushed to school together. Today Yamamoto was not seen with her.

"Gokudera-chan, good morning!" Tsuna greeted, in reply to Gokudera.

"Where's Yamamoto?"

"That idiot had something on."

"I see. G-Gokudera-chan… could you accompany me out today?" Tsuna asked, worried that Gokudera would be busy.

"Anything for you, Juudaime!" She exclaimed, even as 2 years has passed, she would still exclaim with such vigour, anything for Tsuna.

"Thank you… I have to buy a dress…" she stated, blushing. "It's for a date tomorrow."

"Does Reborn-san know it?" Gokudera asked, curiously.

"No." Tsuna answered just as they reached the school gate and rushed up their classes to avoid Hibari biting them to death. Both of them were just on time went they sat down. Reborn was already there, sitting with his legs on the teacher's table, waiting for the bell to ring.

Tsuna bit her lips when she felt Reborn staring at her. Reborn gave out the test out and anyone who completed first could hand it up. The other girls in his class studied to score high marks. They were especially fond of their handsome teacher.

Tsuna couldn't understand what mathematics is even if she tried, so she had to be taught by him again and again to be drilled in her head. The other girls thought that she was vying for his attention, so yet again Tsuna has become a target for bullying, but not when Gokudera, Hibari or when Yamamoto's around. Even Ryohei.

She handed up the class test last when Reborn announced the test was over and for the remaining students to hand up their scripts. Tsuna unwillingly handed up her script, and she knew that he had her eyes on her all the time.

When she trudged back to her seat, Mochida placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Tsuna-chan, remember your date with me tomorrow?" He asked, calling her intimately, almost causing Goosebumps. A love letter was sent by Mochida to her when he realized how beautiful Tsuna has grown to become. Her big brown eyes was still there, though she was short, she was really cute.

She was like those kind of moe characters in the comic book, waiting for some paedophile to grab her.

"…Ah…yes." Tsuna took a while to recall back, but when she recalled that the date was with Mochida, she felt kind of disgusted to go. The more she felt Reborn's eyes on her, the more she felt what she was doing was right.

When Gokudera saw what Mochida was doing, she almost punched him but Tsuna stopped her. Instead, Mochida pulled Tsuna into a hug and declared to everyone in the class that Tsuna accepted to dating Mochida. Tsuna wanted to rebuke but decided that she shouldn't. If Reborn doesn't care about her, she felt that she doesn't care about herself too.

When classes were over, both of them rushed out of the school to avoid any confessions, love letter and even meeting Reborn. Tsuna knew she was skipping detention, but she didn't really care.

They went to the mall and Tsuna bought whatever Gokudera suggested for her. She told Gokudera that the dress had to look pretty and make Reborn jealous.

"I know it sounded…sort of ridiculous… but I can't help doing this…Gokudera-chan…" she pleaded, and Gokudera gave in.

When she went home that day, she skipped dinner and went straight to her room, locking the door. She didn't even greet her mother or Reborn. She plopped up the bed, and closed her eyes, letting her state of mind drift into almost deep slumber when someone kicked open her room.

She rubbed her eyes, and looked at the man.

"HIEEE!" She shrieked. Reborn was by her door.

"W-What is it… Reborn?" She asked, trying to act innocent. She shifted her blankets up. It was like déjà vu, this had happened before.

He slammed the door shut, flicking his cigarette to her trash bin after extinguishing the fire.

"Dame-Tsuna," he smacked her head, "What did I tell you about dating other men I don't approve of?"

Tsuna kept her head lowered and silent.

"I like him." Tsuna lied, despite being a bad liar.

"Dame-Tsuna, you love me." He enunciated it clearly. She blushed and brushed away his hand that was stroking her long silky hair.

"N-No I don't," Tsuna bit her lower lip, and moved away when he sat at her bed, pointing the gun at her forehead.

"I dare you to tell me you don't love me, dame-Tsuna. Say it." He challenged. She stared at his black irises, and knew he was serious. He wasn't joking about this. She swallowed, crawling further until she hit the headboard of the bed. He was cornering her again.

"… I hate you!" she closed her eyes, waiting for the gunshot. Instead, she was flicked by him on the forehead.

"Too bad then, you'll just have to deal with it, dame-Tsuna." With that, for the first time in the past 2 years, he kissed her. His hand held her cheek so that her mouth was open, and kissed her again this time. It has been a long time since she last tasted the familiar taste of tobacco and espresso in his mouth, the old familiar scent. Their tongues danced, and were in sync. When Reborn felt that Tsuna finally gave in, he took the opportunity to tell her something.

"Mochida won't be meeting you tomorrow."

"What? Why?" Tsuna whispered, panting, looking at Reborn on top of her, pinning her down now.

He simply smirked, but said nothing to his defence.

"You'll be going out with me tomorrow." He muttered in her right ear, and stood up. Adjusting his suit, he switched Leon back to his normal form and opened the door widely.

"Wear your sexiest clothes, dame-Tsuna, I'll be _taking you tomorrow."_

Tsuna immediately jerked up. Before she could throw the pillow at Reborn to fend him off, he had already closed the door in time.

* * *

**SerryBlack1: **Thanks for your review(s) ^^, take care.

**E/N: **augh augh augh I'm supposed to be studying SOCIAL STUDIES! I ended up typing this and continuing my other R27 fic that I have prepared. ;A;. I wrote a bad R27 fic and I wasn't sure if I wanted to post or not. I'll probably not post it.


	29. Game 14: Part 2: Happily Ever After

"愛"と呼ばれるこのゲーム: This game called 'Love'.

* * *

**A/N: **Tbh, I hate happy endings. I hate HEA. But whatever, this story is supposed to have a happy ending. Don't be so sure for my other stories, though. Sorry for the late update, sigh. I'm just so busy, now that I'm having stupid exams and all. All will be over soon at 8th November god! I'll probably write many many fics then. Okay, enough ranting.

Enjoy~

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own KHR. _

**Warnings: OOC? M**

* * *

**Chapter 14.5: **Happily Ever After

* * *

The wind was cold, but Tsuna took a deep breath in, under the coolness of the morning. She wasn't able to sleep much due to the words he said yesterday. She glanced at herself in the mirror, grimacing. She was really troubled; she didn't know what to wear-particularly since they were finally going to have a date after 2 years. They never had a date before, so it was rather nerve racking for her. If she overdressed, it'd seemed like she really want him.

She does not want to seem like that, she told herself.

So she picked out a pair of jeans and long sleeve shirt, with a white vest. She brought out her white purse, and placed her phone inside. 'That was all,' she thought.

She collapsed to her bed with a light 'thud', anticipating yet fearing the time they were supposed to meet-4p.m.

Initially she was supposed to meet Mochida, but Reborn straightened things out with him. Yet, he didn't tell her what he did with him. He just said they had a 'little talk', which Tsuna was skeptical of what he 'talked' with him. Somehow, her hyper intuition tells her Mochida is currently in the hospital, moving around in a wheelchair.

The house was quiet today, because Enma was finally moving out with the Shimon family who had arrived the other day. Basil went with Iemitsu to Italy to attend to some business. Her mother was out with Bianchi, Lambo and I-Pin to grocery shopping. Yamamoto and Gokudera weren't around too. Gokudera had to get back to Italy because of some business with her father. She was worried about her, but Gokudera says it's fine every time she tried to ask.

She hopes that Yamamoto accompany, but she's not so sure whether they are close enough, or would Gokudera allow him to accompany her.

* * *

This is the first time Reborn had brought her out, and he's introducing her to all his friends. He pointed to the blonde, sitting with the dark haired tanned lady.

"That's the bastard named Colonnello," He pointed over to him. Colonnello jerked up in frustration, almost on the verge of starting another fight with Reborn.

"That lady there-his wife, Lal," He pointed at Lal, the tanned pretty looking lady. Tsuna shyly stepped over to her, while the males bicker. Lal took a thorough look at Tsuna, scanning her from head to toe, before placing an arm over her shoulder, almost pushing her to her chest.

"Since you're a girl, I'll treat you properly. However, if you happen to enter my training camp, it'd be a different story. Nice to meet you…Sa..Sawada Tsunaruhime." Lal stuttered to remember Tsuna's name, but it looked like she remembered the overly long princess-like name.

Tsuna blushed and smiled. Lal took out her big cup of booze and gulped everything down. She pushed a cup to Tsuna, which she declined politely. She really didn't want to get drunk.

After Lal was dead drunk, Colonnello carried the responsibilities of bringing them home. They bid them goodbye. On the way home, Lal told Colonnello that Reborn's a bastard, and should treat his future wife better.

* * *

Back to Reborn and Tsuna, since it was just about seven, they decided to catch a movie. Reborn circled his hand around Tsuna's small waist. His touch to her felt like it fit perfectly, though she did try to shun or reject it. He didn't use any guns to threaten her tonight.

"If you really hate being with me, baka-Tsuna, you may leave." He permitted, releasing his hands when they were about to enter the movie theatre. Tsuna looked like she was about to weep when he did that.

Reborn felt his heart accelerating, prior to her reaction. Those eyes…made him want to take her right now. But no, they still had this movie… and it'd be inappropriate, although he said those words yesterday out of rage, and wanted to scare her. Gritting his teeth, he grabbed her hand anyway, and dragged them to their seats. He was sure there were men leering at his Tsuna. Looking at her with those lewd expressions, talking about how they'd ride her in bed.

He glared at them with such menacing eyes, with they backed off immediately. This had to be made clear to them. Tsuna was his and his forever.

When the movie started, he smirked at the movie playing out. He already bought the tickets before hand, and Tsuna didn't know what movie they were going to watch. Once the title of the movie emerged from the screen, Tsuna hung on to Reborn's arms tightly.

It was a horror movie.

"Reborn…why are we watching this movie? I want to go home…" Tsuna whimpered. Reborn simply smirked and enjoyed the movie.

By the time the movie ended, Tsuna was so afraid she had to hug Reborn's hands. She was afraid to even go to the toilet, so she said she didn't need to go. It was 11:30 in the night now. Surely, Nana must be worried about her daughter.

Reborn called Nana to inform her that Tsuna was with him.

"Maman, Tsuna's with me," Reborn said. Looking at Tsuna who was still wrapping herself around his arms, he flicked her forehead. The torture was unbearable-her small firm breasts in between his hand.

He gazed at Tsuna lustfully, but hid the look instantly when she turned to look at him. Was this on purpose? It didn't seem like it.

"Ahh, okay. I'll entrust her into your hands, Reborn-kun! It looks like we are going to stay at Osaka today!" She consented, laughing.

"We were supposed to go grocery shopping, but somehow we ended up in Osaka because there was 50% discount for the tickets suddenly!" She explained.

"Reborn-kun, try to be gentle with Tsu-chan, okay? I'll hang up now!" The phone line went dead. It was surprising how Nana knew what Reborn was thinking sometimes now. Even though he had promised the ninth, but he didn't care about the ninth. Promises are meant to be broken, aren't they?

Tsuna eyed at Reborn, trying to figure out what her mother had said. As Reborn kept an emotionless face, it was hard to guess. Reborn just dragged Tsuna to his sports car, and they sped away, with Reborn not saying where they were going.

It was when they reached some high-class high rise building then he spoke.

"This is my apartment in Japan. Let's go, Dame-dame-Tsuna." He gesticulated.

When they reached his apartment, it was dimly lighted. His apartment was neatly arranged, and it looked like someone was there to keep it clean whenever he was not around. She followed him wherever he went around the house like a lost kid. He placed down his fedora and Leon on the table.

Then he went to his room, opening the doors to the balcony. It had a beautiful view. Reborn then glanced at Tsuna.

"I'm sure you know what's coming." He stated, taking off his tie.

Tsuna was speechless, stepping away from him, unsure of what to do.

"But…" She hesitated, when his eyes strayed upon her, causing her to feel stark naked right in front of him.

"The ninth wouldn't disapprove, as long as we make an heir for him." Reborn reasoned, inching closer to Tsuna. Tsuna went bright red at this sentence. She had nothing to rebuke, nothing to protect her from. Nothing standing in between doing this, but she was afraid of the pain.

"If you won't come to me, I'll come to you," he said.

Finally, went Reborn had enough of her hesitation; he went straight to her and carried her to the large black king-sized bed. She was struggling, but it made him more aroused with it.

"I'll be gentle, Tsuna." He promised, but she was still struggling. Her brown locks were all messed up, splayed over his bed. He felt himself getting harder.

They started with a simple kiss, with Reborn unable to control his lust, so he pinned her down straight. While he invaded her mouth, his hands slid down to Tsuna's shirt, removing her vest and almost ripping her clothing. What was left was a white lacy bra, and porcelain, milky skin. He unhooked her bra, throwing it to the ground with the rest of her clothes. Next he took off his dress shirt, leaving both of them shirtless.

Tsuna blushed even redder at seeing her top exposed to him and the cold air. He continued kissing her, mashing their tongues together, sleek saliva mixing with one another. He continued sucking on the addictive honey that she tasted like.

His hands move to massage her breasts, cupping them with his large, warm hands. When they finally broke the kiss, he moved his tongue to lick her pale pink nipples, causing her to moan.

"R-Rebornnnnnn…stooop," She moaned again.

His hands move to remove her pants, unzipping it and dragging it out, exposing her smooth, pale legs.

His tongue went on to the next breasts. Tsuna was feeling wet, so wet. She let out another cry when he bit her, then followed by sucking on her small breasts.

"WWhyy not Bianchi… why ….ah …me?" She breathed, as his hands travelled to cradle her face.

"I like," he paused, his head travelling to her neck, "you more. Small, firm tits, tight ass, brown long hair, brown eyes, kind soul, vanilla scented and the taste of honey-you are beautiful, baka-Tsuna."

Leaving a trail of kisses and bites on her neck; he moved to remove his pants and underwear-discarding all of them on the floor. He was completely naked now, and she was sure she would be, within seconds. She could see his length, how big it was-she squirmed. He admired the white lace for a moment, tracing the design. He could feel the wetness. He chuckled at her, before ripping the white lace off her, causing her to let out another cry.

"Beautiful." He commented, gazing at her body with those eyes.

She felt so uneasy in front of him, shifting and squirming with his hungry eyes staring straight at her naked body. Except that she couldn't move, with her hands still pinned by one of his hands.

_Gentle, he reminded himself. He had to be gentle._

Her face was flushed, big doe eyes half-lidded looking unnecessary innocent. And so delicious to the hungry him, like a wolf about to devour a lamb.

"Spread your legs, Tsuna." He commanded. Of course, he knew she wouldn't do that willingly. So he parted her tightly held legs, which were unwilling to part. She squeaked.

He put a finger in her entrance, pulling and pushing it in and out. The moans of pain and pleasure heard from her were beautiful, turning him on. In fact, just by hearing her moan, he was already close to climax. No woman had affected him this much as much as her.

He was getting impatient, but he had to repeatedly tell himself it's her first time.

Placing under finger and so on inside, he repeated the tiresome process. When he finally thought she was ready, he was already close to climaxing. Tsuna whispered something incoherent, so he paid no heed to her. Soon after removing his fingers, he thought about the make out sessions they had. He was really getting impatient, so he decided that no more foreplay for this.

He slid his wet member full-length inside her, witnessing her arc her body beautifully in pain. She almost blacked out, but managed to stay conscious. She whimpered and mewled, but she didn't call him to take it out. Her soft curves seem to fit right into him, as he slammed into her again.

"Mine, you're mine." He whispered over her ear, repeating it like a chant.

He felt blood, blood sliding down his sex. He had taken her first time. The blood soaked the sheets, as evidence to him deflowering her. The broken tissue of blood was gone forever. She was already crying, tears rolling down her cheeks. The pain caused by the hymen might be too much.

"It…hurts s-so much, Reborn…" She wailed.

He soothed her, licking her tears off her face, kissing her. He waited for her to adjust and adapt to this, pleasuring her by massaging her breasts. When she finally adjusted to it-and to Reborn-it seemed like an eternity, he moved slowly, taking it gently and slowly, too afraid to hurt her.

Given her small physique, he had to be gentle to not break the fragile girl. While he pumped into her, he whispered how to her many things, like how jealous he was of everyone who likes her, and how he'd like to kill them personally. God, he finally could take her now, after so many long years of insane waiting. The pleasure was overwhelming, coursing through his veins.

Her only response was to blush redder. It felt like her body was flaming and on fire, and as was Reborn's. His thrusts got faster and faster, with Tsuna's moan getting louder and louder.

At a single point both of them climaxed together, Tsuna feeling sticky and wet inside. The perspiration of both of them kept their bodies cooler. Tsuna breathed in the scent of Reborn, the espresso, cigarette as well as his musky scent. Reborn removed himself inside her, feeling that she was about to go into dreamland.

"I love you, Tsuna." Reborn breathed.

"I…L-Love y-you too," Tsuna finally replied after a long silence.

"Sleep, we'll continue talking about this tomorrow." He cooed her to sleep, bringing her body closer to his chest. With that, she fell into deep sleep, tired of today's events plus the making love session they had.

It was gentle-unlike of what he did with other women, and unlike 2 years ago. His lips brushed her hair, kissing it.

"Tomorrow, I wouldn't be so gentle, dame-Tsuna. Try not to scream." Reborn muttered, smirking.

He was a sadistic tutor after all.

* * *

Yamamoto followed Gokudera around everywhere-even when she said she had to go to Italy for some business. He tailed her relentlessly, and even offered to meet her father with her. He knew she hated her father.

"Fine, yagyuu-baka. You want to see him right? Let's go." She said in exasperation, striding to her father's manor in Italy.

Yamamoto simply smiled and followed her lead. He planned to ask her father his permission to date her. His father wouldn't be that scary… would he?

* * *

Tsuna woke up the next morning, feeling extremely sore, and it hurt when she tried to walk. So she stayed in bed for some time, before finding her clothes on the floor. Reborn was not around by then, and she was starting to be afraid.

Her clothes were not on the floor, but Reborn's dress shirt last night was placed on a chair nearby the bed. She put on his shirt, feeling extremely baggy and still felt naked. She made her way out inch by inch, slowly. Reborn appeared outside, brushing his teeth.

"Good morning…Reborn," She blushed, mind wandering to what had happened last night.

When Reborn saw that Tsuna was in his shirt, he thought she looked incredibly sexy and arousing too.

He was topless, in his pants with a belt. He thought that perhaps they could continue where they left off after breakfast. He called for a delivery, so it should arrive any moment.

The doorbell rang just as he thought of it. Tsuna went to open the door before Reborn could even rinse his mouth. She swung open the door, forgetting that she wasn't anything except his shirt.

The delivery man greeted the customer as usual, thinking it might be some overweight man who was lazy to get his breakfast. What greeted him in return-a feast to his eyes.

Pale, creamy legs, cute, big brown eyes, and a pout on her red lips that looked so kissable-the delivery man blushed when he saw the hickeys up her neck. He was sure she wasn't wearing anything underneath, so he was staring at what was between her legs, trying to peek.

He gave her the food, which she happily took and thanked him. Just as Tsuna was about to ask for money from Reborn, he was right behind her, still topless and angry. He pushed her inside immediately, away from the delivery man's sight. He paid him immediately, before grabbing him by the collar.

"Don't look at my woman that way. I'll tear your balls out." He warned, dropping him to the ground and slamming the doors.

Tsuna placed the food at the table, suddenly aware of the situation. She swallowed, trying to explain.

"I'd better discipline and punish you, dame-Tsuna. You need to learn what the meaning of being mine is."

"No… I –" she tried to explain again, but was silenced with a kiss.

"No more gentleness, Tsuna." He said, placing the food on the sofa, and then slamming her down on the table.

"I'll eat you right now."

* * *

**E/N: **One more epilogue and we're finished with this story!

Sorry for the smut scene, I really don't want to make it too explicit, probably not in the mood… gomen…


	30. Epilogue

"愛"と呼ばれるこのゲーム: This game called 'Love'.

* * *

**A/N: **This is the end. Sorry for the late update for a mere ~300 words… but this is all I could give.

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own KHR. _

**Warnings: OOC?**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

_2 years later._

The silver glittery white gown …

A man in a suit…

The brunette in the white gown was accompanied by her father, walking down the aisle. Her heartbeat was racing, but everything looked and sounded happy. Her father handed her hand over to the dark haired man when they reached the spot, looking at his soon-to-be son-in-law sternly. His precious daughter was just about to be handed in to someone.

They were standing happily, hand-in-hand in the cathedral. In their entwining hands, their diamond studded engagement glittered under the ray of morning sun when they kissed. Every cheered and applauded.

Although Iemitsu did blame Reborn for what he did _earlier, _he forgave him eventually.

The ninth glared at Reborn, unhappy. He defied his instructions time and again. However, he had no choice but to give in.

They walked down the cathedral, still gripping tightly at the other's hands, off and away into Reborn's car where they were going to have their honeymoon. The look of Tsuna's laughing and smiling face put him at ease.

"I'll give you my heart, soul and body." He promised, when they were alone.

That was the same words when he proposed, even though they had an engagement. Tsuna didn't think Reborn was going to propose. She was absolutely stunned when he did that. They lock lips with a kiss.

"You belong to me, dame-Tsuna."

The sounds of the cathedral bell tolls again, bringing wishes of good luck for the happy couple, as well as their children in the future.

Long live.

* * *

**Owari.**

* * *

**E/N: **Sorry for such a sucky story ;A;. You guys had to hang on for so long for such a story. But as they say, all bad (or good, which I hope) things come to an end. So this is the end. I'll continue on writing my other fic, don't worry.

So see you guys!


End file.
